Der Architekt des Commonwealth
by Dennelayn
Summary: Ein altes CW-Mitglied zeigt Interesse am neuen Commonwealth, stellt aber Bedingungen. Lohnt sich der Aufwand? Und was haben die Bewohner wirklich vor?


**************  
  
Architekt des Commonwealth  
  
**************  
  
Disclaimer: Ich werde als Bettelpoet sterben, denn so gerne ich das möchte - die Andromeda gehört nicht mir. Die Charaktere, die sie bevölkern, schon gar nicht. Der Rest ist allerdings auf meinem Mist gewachsen.  
  
Rating: FSK 12 (fürs Schlusskapitel).  
  
Inhalt: Ein "Hinterwäldlerplanet" - ehemaliges Commonwealthmitglied - zeigt Interesse am Neuen Commonwealth, stellt aber Bedingungen, die Dylan Hunt nicht sofort einhalten kann. Als er schließlich zurückkehrt, um sein Versprechen einzulösen, verliert nicht nur Dylan den Überblick, wer hier gegen wen spielt.  
  
Wechselnder Zeitrahmen/Perspektive. Prolog und Hauptteil: Irgendwann nach den verheerenden Erlebnissen des Season2-Openers. Flashback: Auf halbem Weg durch die 1. Season. Die Perseiden von Sinti haben bereits die Carta unterzeichnet, Enkindu und Schopenhauer noch nicht. Dylan hatte bereits genug Gelegenheit, mit den... Eigenheiten... seiner neuen Crew Bekanntschaft zu machen.  
  
Archiviert: www.fanfiction.net; Jadzias Forum  
  
Kritik: Konstruktive - ja. Ansonsten - thanks, but no thanks. © Dennelayn@corizont.de, 10 + 11/2002  
  
**************  
  
Prolog: In Dylans Büro  
  
Captain des letzten verbliebenen Raumschiffes der Ehrengarde zu sein, war zu 99,9% anstrengend und gefährlich, brachte Verpflichtungen mit sich, man sammelte Feinde wie Menschen früherer Zeiten Briefmarken und konnte sich nie sicher sein, ob die Typen auf den Raumstationen auch dann noch nett zu einem waren, wenn die Zielerfassungssensoren der Waffenbatterien der Andromeda die Station nicht mehr anpeilten. Andererseits - zu den 0,1 % Annehmlichkeiten gehörte nicht nur ein recht großes Quartier auf Deck 5 der Andromeda mit freier Sicht ins Weltall, jede Menge Ruhm und Ehre und die Gefahr, mit etwas mehr als 340 Jahren endlich zur Legende zu werden, sondern auch ein Vorrat an aldebaranischem Wein, der bereits vor dem Verschwinden der Andromeda im Schwarzen Loch von Hephaistos eine gesuchte Rarität gewesen war. Wenn man dazu noch das Vorrecht des Captains hinzuaddierte, sich gelegentlich per Befehl - "Beka, Sie haben das Kommando!" - frei zu nehmen, konnte man es recht gut aushalten an Bord der Andromeda. Dies befand zumindest Dylan Hunt, Captain des High Guard Raumschiffes Andromeda, während er den Glaspokal mit der rubinroten Flüssigkeit gegen das Licht an der Decke seines Quartier betrachtete. Die geöffnete Flasche in Form einer altirdischen Sanduhr stand auf dem Schreibtisch und leistete dort Dylans hochgelegten Beinen Gesellschaft. Das ganze gehörte zu Dylan Hunts privater Feierstunde, mit der er den Beitritt des Planeten Faber als 10. Planet zum Neuen Commonwealth beging. Jeder einzelne Muskel in seinem Körper tat weh und die Haut seiner Hände hatte unter den ungewohnten körperlichen Anstrengungen der letzten Tage gelitten, was deutliche Blasen und Schwielen auf den Handflächen bewiesen. Dafür war das Gefühl der Leere, das Dylan nach den Ereignissen im Zusammenhang mit dem Magog-Weltenschiff erfasst und sein Denken bestimmt hatte, zumindest für den Augenblick dem Gefühl der tiefen Zufriedenheit gewichen. Er hatte - wenn auch mit mehrmonatiger Verspätung - ein Versprechen eingelöst und ein Ventil für die körperliche Spannung, unter der er seit seinem Ausflug in den Magog-Alptraum gelitten hatte, gefunden. Dass er 'nebenbei' noch einem Geheimnis auf die Spur gekommen und mit Faber einen weiteren Planeten für das Neue Commonwealth gewonnen hatte, rundete für seinen Geschmack einen endlich wieder guten Tag ab.  
  
Hunt hob das Glas und atmete den Duft des Weines ein. Der Geruch von herben Gewürzen stieg auf. Genauso herb schmeckte der Wein auch. Der erste Schluck brannte traditionell etwas bei aldebaranischen Weinen älteren Jahrgangs; das lag an der Art der Kelterung, aber Dylan hatte sich nie wirklich für den Weinanbau, sondern immer nur für das Endprodukt interessiert. Vor dem Fenster seines Quartiers sah er den Planeten Faber majestätisch vorbeiziehen und das Gefühl von Zufriedenheit verstärkte sich noch. Körperliche Arbeit machte sich gelegentlich bezahlt - auch für den Captain der Andromeda. Dylan lächelte. Zur Blütezeit des Commonwealth hatte man körperliche Arbeit den Bots und Androiden überlassen. Wie immer, wenn seine Gedanken an den Punkt gelangten, der mit "zu meiner Zeit" anfing, lieferte sein Gehirn quasi als Bonus die Warnung mit, dass diese Zeit schon lange vorbei war. 303 Jahre Lange Nacht, die Dylan Hunt und die Andromeda im Ereignishorizont des Schwarzen Lochs verbracht hatten, und danach war nichts mehr gewesen wie "zu seiner Zeit". Dylan prostete seinem müden Spiegelbild in der Aerofilmscheibe schließlich zu und trank den nächsten Schluck. Eigentlich war der Anlass viel zu fröhlich, um sich einsam mit dem besten Wein, den die Andromeda zu bieten hatte, in seinem Quartier zu betrinken. Zum ersten Mal seit der Begegnung mit dem Magog-Weltenschiff hatte er für einige Zeit die Bedrohung, die den restlichen bekannten Welten drohte, verdrängt. Hatte einfach nicht daran gedacht, dass ein Gebilde aus 20 Hohlwelten, gefüllt mit Trillionen von hungrigen und gewissenlosen Magog, auf dem Weg in die bekannten Galaxien war - ein Feind, den ein Schiff allein wie die Andromeda nicht aufhalten konnte, obwohl sie ihm bisher zweimal entkommen war. Zu einem dritten Treffen würde Dylan mit nicht weniger als einer funktionstüchtigen Flotte und einem Plan antreten wollen. Es zirpte, und die holografische Darstellung der KI seines Schiffes erschien, manifestierte sich in einer schimmernden Lichtsäule. "Dylan, du trinkst Alkohol. Das ist ungesund." Die holografische Lichtsäule reflektierte sich in der Scheibe und lenkte seinen Blick vom Planeten ab. Hunt strich sich lächelnd eine vorwitzige Strähne seines braunen Haares aus der Stirn, machte aber keine Anstalten, etwa die Füße von seinem Schreibtisch zu nehmen. "Rommie, wie oft haben wir uns darüber schon unterhalten?" Das hübsche Gesicht des Hologramms mit dem irdisch-asiatischen Einschlag verharrte einen Augenblick unbeweglich; Dylan seufzte, denn Rommie nahm ihn wieder mal wörtlich... "Nach meinen Aufzeichnungen war Alkohol bereits 387 Mal Gegenstand unserer Unterhaltungen." Unschuldig sahen ihn die braunen Augen an. Dylan war sich fast sicher, dass der Umgang mit rhetorischen Fragen seit dem Zeitpunkt, als Harper die Wartung übernommen hatte, mittlerweile zu einem Stilmittel der KI geworden war. "Gut, dann ist das jetzt Nummer 388." Er prostete dem Hologramm zu, bevor er weitersprach. "Rommie, so sind wir Menschen nun mal, und diesen Schluck habe ich mir mit schwerer Arbeit verdient." Rommies Miene blieb ernst. "Du denkst an Faber? Ich habe über die Ereignisse der letzten Tage nachgedacht... obwohl ich dabei war, verstehe ich noch nicht alles. Können wir darüber... reden?" Hunt schenkte sich nach und lehnte sich mit dem halbvollen Glas gemütlich in seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück. "Natürlich. Gerne. Auch mir ist noch nicht alles... klar."  
  
  
  
Flashback: Architekt mit Hindernissen  
  
  
  
"Faber, äußerster Planet des Sonnensystems Donatus, bekannt für seine hervorragenden Handwerker und Werkstätten. Vollmitglied im Alten Commonwealth. Keine besonderen Bodenschätze oder Industrieanlagen. Die Bevölkerung von 2,5 Milliarden Humanoiden lebt auf dem größten der 3 Kontinente. Vor dem Fall stabile Demokratie. Keine näheren Daten zu den Zuständen nach dem Fall. Seit 250 Jahre wieder Wahlen nachweisbar. Raumfahrt nach dem Fall stark eingeschränkt. Keine Umweltprobleme. Handelsbeziehungen in geringem Umfang nachweisbar. Kein Kontakt zur FTA." Dylan Hunts brauner und Beka Valentines blonder Haarschopf berührten sich fast, während die beiden im hinteren Teil des Kommandodecks den Ausführungen ihres Schiffes lauschten. Faber war der nächste potenzielle Kandidat auf Dylans Liste von Mitgliedswelten für ein Neues Commenwealth.  
  
"Das ist also Ihr nächstes Opfer?" Deutlich war der sarkastische Unterton in Bekas Stimme zu hören. Mit der Andromeda durch das Weltall fliegen und ein paar galaktischen Bösewichten auf die Finger zu hauen, war eine Sache. Eine andere war es, Dylan Hunts Traum von einem wiederbelebten Commenwealth mit zu träumen, von Planet zu Planet zu tingeln, mit zahllosen Diplomaten zu verhandeln und sich dabei so willkommen wie eine Petrischale mit einer Dreiecksmasern-Kultur zu fühlen. "Hört sich fast zu gut an, um wahr zu sein." Beka beugte sich noch näher an den Bildschirm. "Oops. Was ist denn das?" Die Spitze ihres Zeigefingers deutete auf eine der vielen Grafiken, mit denen Andromeda ihren Vortrag unterlegt hatte. Humanoide in einer Art schwarzem Einheitsanzug mit viel zu weitem Schlag an den Beinenden und sonderbaren Hüten auf dem Kopf hielten antiquiert anmutende Werkzeuge in der einen und Trinkgläser in der anderen Hand. "Gesellenprüfung," entzifferte sie die Bildunterschrift in Common - ihrer gemeinsamen Sprache. Dylan beugte sich ebenfalls vor und grinste. "Wenn es das ist, wofür ich es halte, dann ist es nichts Bedrohliches." Währenddessen spulte die Videoschirm-Ausgabe von Andromeda unbeachtet von Dylan und Beka weitere Infomationen über Faber ab. Dann zirpte es und Rommies Hologramm-Persona unterbrach den Vortrag ihres Ebenbildes auf dem Videoschirm. "Dylan, ich erhalte einen Funkspruch von Faber." Die Videoschirm-Andromeda am Info-Terminal verstummte. Die Köpfe der beiden, die ihrem Vortrag gelauscht hatten, fuhren herum und trafen sich auf halbem Weg unsanft. Beka entfuhr ein leiser Aufschrei, Dylan taumelte kurz und musste an der Konsole nach Halt suchen. "Dylan, ist dir etwas passiert?" erkundigte sich Rommie gewissenhaft. "Oh ja, fein, frag' ruhig nach Mr. Dickschädel... ich zähle ja nicht." Beka rieb sich schmollend die schmerzende Stelle an der Stirn. Dylan verbiss sich ein Lachen. Gelegentlich amüsierten ihn die Sticheleien zwischen Beka und Andromeda... nur, weil Rommie sein Wohl eindeutig und unzweifelhaft über das der anderen Crewmitglieder stellte. Richtig weh getan hatte der Zusammenstoß nicht, zumindest nicht ihm. "Alles in Ordnung, Rommie. Beka, bei Ihnen?" Hunt rettete die Situation, indem er den besorgten Part übernahm. Sein erster Offizier holte tief Luft und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Die blonde Wuschel-mähne flog ihr dabei vors Gesicht. "Ein bisschen... komisch." "Dann gehen Sie aufs MedDeck. Rommie, was ist mit dem Funkspruch? Absender?" Dylan Hunt straffte sein Uniformoberteil und fuhr sich kurz mit den Händen durch die Haare, um sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen.  
  
"Der Vorsteher der Zünfte von Faber. Videoübertragung möglich. Soll ich- ?"  
  
"Auf den Schirm." unterbrach Dylan die Frage der KI. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Beka das Kommandodeck verließ. Ob sie daran gedacht hatte, einen Ersatz zu schicken? High Guard Protokolle waren für Beka ein Greuel, aber Hunt wurde nicht enttäuscht. Quasi im Augenblick ihres Verlassens des Kommandodecks betrat Trance die Brücke. Das wiederum würde Beka sehr erleichtern, denn wenn schon MedDeck, dann lieber ein MedBot als Trance, die gelegentlich einen Riesenwirbel um jeden kleinen Kratzer machte. Trance nickte, grinste gleichzeitig und nahm ihren Platz im hinteren Teil des Kommandodecks ein - das hieß, dass Dylan im Ernstfall selbst das Steuer würde übernehmen müssen. Ein Teil von Hunt wunderte sich, wie schnell er sich auf seine ungewöhnliche Crew eingestellt hatte -die junge Lady mit dem Lilaton in Haut und Haaren war keine gute Slipstreampilotin, also übernahm ein anderes Crewmitglied für sie. Beka hingegen hasste wissenschaftliche Stationen wie die Lebenserhaltungs- und Umweltsysteme, sie war mit Leib und Seele Pilotin. Den "Kleinkram", wie sie sich ausdrückte, überließ Beka lieber Trance oder Rev Bem. Oder gleich Andromeda. Die Unterschiede innerhalb der Mannschaft hatten zu unterschiedlichen Schichten geführt - es war nicht möglich, die unterschiedlichen Lebensgewohnheiten, Spezifizierungen, Erholungs- und Aktivitätszyklen von sieben so verschieden gearteten Lebewesen vollkommen zu harmonisieren, außer zwangsweise in ausgesprochenen Krisensituationen. Ansonsten gab meistens jemanden, der schlief oder Freizeit hatte, während der Rest arbeitete oder auf Erkundungstour war. Außer Rommie, der KI ihres Schiffes. Sie war immer da. Dieser Gedankengang hinderte Dylan Hunt jedoch nicht, sich auf das bevorstehende Gespräch mit dem Vorsteher der Zünfte - dem gewählten Präsidenten von Faber - mental vorzubereiten und so begrüßte er den älteren, drahtigen Mann, als dieser vor ihm auf dem Hauptschirm auftauchte, mit "Allzeit eine scharfe Klinge...", worauf hin dieser überrascht antwortete...  
  
"... und ein anständiges Stück Holz. Captain Hunt, wie ich sehe, haben Sie sich auf uns vorbereitet." Der Zunftvorsteher lächelte vom Hauptbildschirm. Er war ein stattlicher Mann in den Fünfzigern, und trotz der schmeichelhaften Darstellung auf dem Bildschirm waren die unzähligen Falten um seine hellen Augen deutlich zu sehen. Ein Augenlid zuckte gelegentlich.  
  
"Zunftvorsteher Carpenter." Dylan nickte und hatte auf einmal den Eindruck, dass es diesmal vielleicht zur Abwechslung glatte Beitrittsverhandlungen geben könnte...  
  
***  
  
"Wow." Trances lilafarbener Schwanz zuckte erregt hin und her, verharrte schließlich und nur die pfeilförmige Schwanzspitze zitterte noch ein wenig. Amüsiert betrachtete Dylan seine Begleiterin. Trance Gemini war immer für eine Überraschung gut - und zum Glück waren diese zu 99 % positiv, selbst wenn sie sich das eine oder andere Mal unerlaubten Sonderurlaub genehmigt hatte, um diese oder jene seltene Pflanze beim Blühen zu beobachten, auch wenn sie dafür durch eine halbe Galaxie fliegen musste. Auch dieses Mal enttäuschte sie Dylan nicht, als sie mit ihm zusammen das Shuttle verließ, mit dem sie von der Andromeda nach Faber geflogen waren. Hunt war der Einladung von Zunftvorsteher Carpenter gefolgt, der mit ihm die Verhandlungen über die Unterzeichnung der Commonwealth Carta "von Mann zu Mann" führen wollte. Der Haken an der Geschichte war - Dylan sollte in Begleitung erscheinen, damit die "Tafelrunde" aufging. "Ein alter Brauch", hatte Carpenter ausgeführt, "aber meine Frau besteht darauf." Dylans Wahl war einmal mehr auf Trance gefallen, und so trippelte jetzt Trance in einem türkisfarbenen Overall neben ihm die Rampe herunter, ihren unvermeidlichen Rucksack über der Schulter und in den Händen eine Cargobox mit einem Exemplar jener sagenhaften Tundra-Blume, die so viel Sauerstoff herstellen konnte wie sonst keine andere Pflanze. Selbst im Alten Commonwealth war diese Pflanze eine Besonderheit gewesen, die wie so vieles andere auch den Fall des Commonwealth nicht überlebt hatte... außer auf der Andromeda, die Dylan nicht ganz ohne Bauchschmerzen in der Obhut von Beka und Tyr zurückgelassen hatte. Zu undurchsichtig waren der Nietzscheaner und seine Motive, aber seine Überlebensinstinkte waren legendär. Und Beka würde ihm bestimmt die Hölle heiß machen, wenn Tyr irgendetwas anderes tat, als für ihrer aller Sicherheit zu sorgen. Hoffte Dylan zumindest. Der Grund für Trance' Begeisterung war nicht zu übersehen - wenn man wie Trance dachte. Die Bewohner von Faber hatten dem Planeten seine Ursprünglichkeit gelassen. Der Shuttleport war in die Landschaft integriert worden, und auch die Empfangs- und Arbeitsgebäude waren keine seelenlosen Hochhäuser, sondern mit natürlichen Materialien der Umgebung angepasst gebaut worden. Zwischen den Gebäuden erstreckten sich Rasenflächen, und der Weg zum Abfertigungsgebäude schlängelte sich um einen Baumriesen herum. Dem Wetter nach zu urteilen, waren sie im planetaren Herbst von Faber gelandet - ein kühler Wind trieb Regenwolken vor sich her. Noch ein Grund mehr, dachte Dylan, Trance statt Beka mitgenommen zu haben. Bei soviel Natur war Trance nicht mehr zu halten - ganz im Gegensatz zu der in Wetterfragen wesentlich zimperlicheren Beka Valentine, die alle Arten von Wetter für gefährlich und Regen im besonderen für eine Bedrohung hielt. Beinahe kam es Dylan vor, als würde Trance Gemini am liebsten jeden einzelnen Grashalm per Handschlag begrüßen wollen; sie ließ es aber dabei bewenden, dem Baumriesen mit ihrer Schwanzspitze über die untersten Blätter zu streicheln und bei dieser Gelegenheit ein paar Regentropfen abzustreifen. "Dylan, ich glaube, die brauchen Matthew hier gar nicht." Obwohl sie ein wenig zerknirscht klang, strahlte die junge Frau und Dylan fragte sich einen Moment und nicht zum ersten Mal, warum ein Wesen mit einer derart positiven Ausstrahlung nicht wesentlich mehr Freunde oder Bekannte hatte. Doppelt solange brauchte Hunt, um den Namen Matthew mit der Pflanze in der Cargo-Box zu verbinden.  
  
"Keine Sorge, Trance. Von guten Dingen und vor allem von frischer Luft kann man nie zu viel haben."  
  
***  
  
"Die Bewohner des Planeten Faber haben nicht nur einen ausgeprägten Sinn für alles Schöne, sondern auch für gutes Essen." Dylan Hunt erhob sein Glas und toastete seinem Gastgeber zu. Er hatte in seiner Karriere schon an vielen Staatsbanketten teilgenommen, und nicht wenige waren ihm wie die reinste Zeitverschwendung erschienen. Dieses hier bildete eine wohltuende Ausnahme, auch wenn der Koch keine glückliche Hand mit den Gewürzen gehabt hatte - entweder waren die Gerichte ein wenig zu fade oder zu scharf gewürzt ausgefallen. Dylan fragte sich kurz, ob ihm das Essen auch ohne die Unterstützung von Nanobots bekommen wäre. Nach einem ermüdenden Rundgang durch eine verwirrende Anzahl von Werkstätten, Museen und sonstigen Sehenswürdigkeiten von Fabermajor, der Hauptstadt des Planeten, hatten sich der Zunftvorsteher, zwei seiner Berater - jeweils in weiblicher Begleitung - sowie Dylan und Trance im Privathaus des Vorstehers im Atrium zur Tafel niedergelassen. Hunt war ein wenig erschöpft gewesen - Fußmärsche in Galauniform gehörten nicht gerade zu seinen besonderen Vorlieben. Wenigstens hatte sich der Spaziergang durch die Stadt gelohnt, und das, was er gesehen hatte, stimmte in etwa mit dem überein, was er erwartet hatte. Während der Vorspeise, als die Gespräche links und rechts noch ein wenig schleppend liefen, ließ Dylan die letzten Stunden im Schnelldurchlauf passieren. Auf ihrer Besichtigungstour war das Gespräch auch auf die Andromeda gekommen. Carpenter war sehr interessiert gewesen, die Künstliche Intelligenz kennen zu lernen und betonte in Dylans Augen die technologische Rückständigkeit seines Planeten, indem er Dylan bat, Rommie in seinem Namen auf den Planeten einzuladen, denn "wir haben schon lange keine solche... Form einer KI zu sehen bekommen." 'Kein Wunder nach so langer Zeit ohne Zugang zu den Technologiezentren des Commonwealth', hatte Dylan seinen Gedankengang beendet und sich nach der Vorspeise seiner Tischdame zugewandt, der Ehefrau des Zunftvorstehers. Dabei hatte Dylan Trance beobachtet, die sich als gewandte und sehr charmante Begleiterin entpuppt und ihren Tischherrn - niemand geringeren als den Zunftvorsteher persönlich - bereits nach dem Aperitif im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes eingewickelt hatte (auch wenn sie dazu nicht ihren Schwanz benutzt hatte). Vielleicht lag das gute Gefühl in Dylan daran, dass er das erste Mal seit Beginn seiner Mission das Gefühl hatte, dass es hier noch einen Platz gab, an dem die Wert-schätzung für das, wofür das Alte Commonwealth gestanden hatte, überlebt hatte? Nochmals prostete Dylan der Tischgesellschaft zu. Der Zunftvorsteher verstand den Wink des Commonwealth Captains und erhob sich. "Captain Hunt. Wir Fabri fühlen uns geehrt von Ihrem Besuch und Ihrem Anliegen, Faber zu einem Teil des Neuen Commenwealth zu machen," begann Carpenter seine Abschlussrede. Dylan lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Was konnte jetzt noch schief gehen?  
  
"Ich möchte ehrlich sein. Wir wissen, dass Faber im Moment vielleicht ein Meilen-stein auf dem Weg zur Verwirklichung Ihres Traumes sein mag..."  
  
Ewas im Ton des Vorstehers alarmierte Dylans innere Verteidungssysteme und er richtete einen fragenden Blick auf seinen Gastgeber. Trance, der die Veränderung in Dylan nicht entgangen war, beobachtete ihres idealistischen Captain. 'Menschen', dachte sie und ihre unergründlichen Augen ruhten auf den breiten Schultern von Hunt, 'Ihr seid so leicht zu lesen.'  
  
"... und dass wir im Falle einer Verwirklichung des Neuen Commonwealth wahr-scheinlich wieder zu dem werden, was man landläufig "Hinterwäldlerplanet" nennt."  
  
Die versuchten Einwände Dylans fegte Carpenter mit dem Glas in seiner Hand bei Seite. "Es ist schon gut, Captain... es geht darum, dass beide Parteien sich der Konsequenzen ihres Tuns im Klaren sind. Wir sind kein kriegerisches Volk, ohne nennenswerte Technologie, ein handwerkliches Volk." Der Vorsteher pausierte gekonnt, er war ein erfahrener Redner. "Wir können Ihnen nicht mit einer großen Flotte zur Seite stehen. Wir können nur unsere Arbeitskraft anbieten. Wenn es das ist, was Sie für den Neuen Commonwealth haben möchten, dann müssen Sie unsere Zunftversammlung überzeugen. Dieser Versammlung kann auch ich nur Empfehlungen aussprechen. Wenn Ihr Wort jedoch etwas gelten soll in unserer Gemeinschaft, dann müssen Sie Ihren Worten Taten folgen lassen. Besser noch - vorangehen lassen."  
  
Hunt kniff die Augen etwas zusammen und erwog die Erfolgsaussichten eines erneuten Versuchs, dem Vorsteher ins Wort zu fallen. Er entschied sich dagegen.  
  
"Es reicht nicht, wenn wir uns freundlich die Hände schütteln und wir ein Schild aufstellen 'Faber - Mitglied des Neuen Commonwealth.' Die Leute hier denken anders, Captain Hunt." Wieder eine dieser wirkungsvollen Kunstpausen. "Sehen Sie, wir haben das Alte Commonwealth und dessen Fall gut überstanden. Wir liegen weit genug vom nächsten Slipstreamportal entfernt, um für Nietzscheaner und Magog gleichermaßen uninteressant zu sein. Weshalb sollten wir uns da mit wehenden Fahnen Ihrem Neuen Commonwealth anschließen? Welchen Nutzen hätten wir davon?" Die Tischgesellschaft lauschte seinen Ausführungen gebannt. Dylan Hunt hatte sich inzwischen soweit in der Kontrolle, dass er mit neutraler Miene zuhörte. Trance Gemini war einmal mehr von seiner Fähigkeit begeistert, auf den Punkt genau da zu sein. Mochte ihr sein Plan, die verstreuten Welten des Alten Commonwealth wieder zu einen, auch im Grunde egal sein - wenn es überhaupt jemand schaffen würde, dann bestimmt nicht ein bürokratischer Perseide oder ein überheblicher Wasseratmer. Daran zweifelte Trance keine Sekunde. "Überzeugen Sie uns, dass Sie unsere Arbeit und unsere Lebensweise zu schätzen wissen. Leisten Sie einen Beitrag zu unserer Kultur. Bauen oder schaffen Sie etwas als Zeichen Ihrer Wertschätzung unserer Traditionen und unseres Volkes." Der Vorsteher hob das Glas; die Tischrunde tat es ihm gleich. Wurde von ihm jetzt eine Antwort erwartet? Hastig stand Dylan mit dem Glas in der Hand auf. "Zunftvorsteher... zunächst möchte ich Ihnen meinen Dank für Ihr herzliches Willkommen aussprechen." Die Geste, die diese Worte begleitete, schloss auch Trance mit ein. "Was unseren Beitrag für Ihr Volk betrifft - ich bin mir sicher, dass sich in den Datenbanken oder den Aufbewahrungsräumen der Andromeda etwas für Sie finden lässt." Carpenter schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und versetzte Dylans Hoffnungen auf einen schnellen Erfolg einen gezielten Dämpfer. "Sie missverstehen uns, Captain Hunt. Wir brauchen keine Artefakte oder Baupläne. Sehen Sie, in unserer Kultur hat alles seinen festen Platz. Die Bewohner haben ihre Häuser, zum Arbeiten gibt es die Werkstätten und jede Zunft hat ihr eigenes Gebäude. Wo wäre da Platz für Ihr Commonwealth?" Der Zunftvorsteher und Dylan standen sich einander abschätzend an der runden Tafel gegenüber. Carpenter machte eine Pause. "Sie brauchen Baupläne, Captain Hunt. Denn Sie sollen etwas bauen. Sie selbst." Carpenter sah sich um. Das eifrige Nicken seiner Adjutanten und ihrer Begleiterinnen bekräftigte seine Aussage. "Geben Sie Ihrem Neuen Commonwealth - und Ihrer Tundrablume - ein Zuhause auf Faber." Der Zunftvorsteher hob erneut sein Glas, ein verschmitztes Lächeln angedeutet. Dylan verknotete sich innerlich. "Auf den Architekten des Neuen Commonwealth - Captain Dylan Hunt. Und seine charmante Begleitung, Miss Gemini." Auch Dylan setzte das Glas an und trank einen Schluck, während sein Gehirn fieberhaft arbeitete und nach einem Ausweg suchte. Handwerkliche Arbeit, stöhnte er innerlich. Fast so schlimm wie die Klavierstunden, mit denen ihnen seine Mutter früher gequält hatte, bis sie endlich eingesehen hatte, dass ihr Sohn ihre breiten Schwerkraftweltlerfinger geerbt hatte... ein beim Basketball gebrochener Finger hatte ihrer Einsicht zusätzlich nachgeholfen. Trance versteckte ihr breites Grinsen gekonnt hinter ihrem Glas. Sie mochte den Zunftvorsteher und war sich beinahe sicher, dass die Geschichte mit dem "Alles braucht seinen Platz!" Carpenters Art war, ihrem Captain klar zu machen, dass Faber vielleicht klein und weit weg war, aber dass es nicht umsonst zu haben war. Dylan spürte Trances Grinsen und sah zu ihr herüber. Trance' dunkelrote Lippen zogen sich noch mehr in die Breite. Dann löste sich die Tafelrunde auf.  
  
*** Dylans Gefühle auf dem Rückflug zur Andromeda im Orbit deckten das gesamte Spektrum zwischen "Ärger" und "Herausforderung" ab. Allerdings ließ er sich das nicht anmerken, als er das Shuttle vorsichtig in Position dirigierte und dann im Hangar der Andromeda neben der Stelle landete, an der gewöhnlich Beka Valentines Frachter Eureka Maru parkte. Kaum an Bord, berief er eine Mannschaftssitzung ein. Eine Rumpf- Mannschafts-sitzung vielmehr, denn Rev und Harper weilten - wie sollte es anders sein - mit der Maru auf irgendeiner fragwürdigen Drift, einer drittklassigen Raumstation, und versuchten, ein paar dringend notwendige Ersatzteile für die Andromeda aufzutreiben. Da weder Dylan Hunt noch Bekas Maru-Crew über nennenswertes Vermögen verfügte und er nicht sofort auf die Zahlung von Mitgliedsbeiträgen der bereits neu geworbenen Planeten hatte bestehen wollen, hatte Dylan sich darauf eingelassen, ein paar Exemplare der Tundra-Blumen zu opfern. Er wäre nur ungern bereit gewesen, etwas anderes zu verkaufen, zB. 300 Jahre alte Technologie wie die Naobots; paradoxerweise war das Wissen um diese Technologie mit dem Commonwealth untergegangen und nur noch in Ansätzen vorhanden. Die Lange Nacht, die Dylan im Ereignishorizont des Schwarzen verbracht hatte, hatte nicht nur seinem Commonwealth den Todesstoß versetzt, sondern auch der Wissenschaft das Genick gebrochen. Dennoch, bei näherer Betrachtung hatte die Sache mit der 300 Jahre alten Technik doch einige Vorteile - sie funktionierte zuverlässig, und sie sicherte der Andromeda eine gewisse Überlegenheit. Dennoch hatten die bereits überstandenen Schlachten eine Menge Schaden angerichtet, und die Ersatzteile oder die Materialien, aus denen diese synthetisiert werden konnten, waren rar. Der zappelige Harper war der beste Mann für die Ersatzteilmission und Dylan stellte dem jungen Ingenieur den rein optisch gefährlichen und besonnenen Rev Bem zur Seite, den friedliebenden Magog-Mönch. Wenn jemand außer Tyr einen windigen Händler zu halbwegs fairen Preisen überreden konnte, ohne den Händler allerdings wie Tyr gleich in einen krankenhausreifen Zustand zu versetzen, dann Rev. Dylan musterte die Gesichter seiner Crew auf der Brücke und nutzte die Sekunden, um sich geistig auf den Report, den er abliefern wollte, vorzubereiten. Beka sah am Ende ihrer Schicht müde aus und hielt sich an einem Becher Kaffee fest. Tyr hielt die unvermeidliche Taschenbuchausgabe von Nietzsche in den Händen und bemühte sich erfolgreich, gelangweilt auszusehen. Dylan hatte jedoch den Eindruck, dass zwischen Beka und Tyr vielleicht etwas vorgefallen war - beide waren damit beschäftigt, sich unauffällig zu ignorieren. Dieses Verhalten war ihm schon ein paar Mal aufgefallen - vielleicht sollte er Rommie nach Aufzeichnungen fragen. Besagte Rommie war zweifach anwesend - als glitzerndes Hologramm in Uniform und in persona, mit ärmelloser Weste. Trance hatte ein Glas mit Fruchtsaft in schillernden Rot- und Orangetönen in der Hand und wieder dieses offene Grinsen im Gesicht. Hunt mochte Trance; das lilafarbene Mädchen hatte sich als erste auf seine Seite gestellt und hatte sich für diese Überzeugung sogar von Gerentex, der die Andromeda mit Hilfe von Bekas Crew hatte aufbringen wollen, erschießen lassen müssen. Wobei "erschießen", sofern es Trance betraf, relativ war - sie war einfach nach einiger Zeit im MedDeck wieder zu sich gekommen. Oberflächlich betrachtet war Trance Gemini nur ein junges Mädchen in sexy Outfit, mit lila Haut und einem Schwanz als körperlichem Merkmal, gesegnet mit großer Hingabe an alles, was blühen konnte, doch Dylan wurde den Verdacht nicht los, dass in Trance - wie in jedem Zwilling - verborgene Eigenschaften schlummerten und ihre Naivität ihre beste Waffe war. Jedenfalls gehörte Trance zu den wenigen Wesen, die sich Dylan nähern konnten, ohne dass sich ihm im übertragenen Sinne die Nackenhaare sträubten - eine Angewohnheit, die auf zu vielen negativen Erfahrungen beruhte. Wenn Tyr dagegen ihm zu nahe kam, was sich in manchen Situationen nicht vermeiden ließ, hörte Dylan die sprichwörtlichen Alarmglocken in seinem Kopf schrillen. Dylan riss sich aus seinen Betrachtungen, als ihm klar wurde, dass ihn alle ansahen und auf seinen Bericht warteten. In kurzen Sätzen gab er Beka, Tyr und Rommie einen Überblick über die derzeitige Lage und schloss mit den Worten: "... also muss ich jetzt ein Haus bauen, um dem Commonwealth eine Heimat zu geben." "Das hatte ich dir doch gesagt." Rommies Einwurf klang neutral. "Nur haben du und Beka mir nicht mehr zugehört."  
  
"Fein. Wann war das? " "12 Sekunden bevor ich dich von dem eingehenden Funkspruch..."  
  
"Egal, Rommie, wie dem auch sei, das hilft mir jetzt nicht weiter. Meinungen? Vorschläge?" Auffordernd sah der Captain seine 3-Mann-Crew an.  
  
Tyr zuckte mit den Schultern, sein perfekt sitzendes Kettenhemd klirrte leise. Fror der Kerl eigentlich nie? "Vergessen Sie den Planeten."  
  
"Ist das alles, Mr. Anasazi? Geht es nicht ein bisschen konstruktiver?" Dylan war nicht in der Stimmung, die fatalistische Einstellung des Nietzscheaners hinzunehmen.  
  
"Die Frage ist doch - nützt Faber dem Commonwealth oder nicht? Ist es diese Anstrengung wert?" Beka rettete die brenzlige Situation, bevor die beiden Männer einmal mehr verbal aufeinander losgehen konnten. Tyr schnaubte verächtlich, hielt sich jedoch mit einer Äußerung zurück. Hunt stand auf und begann, den Besprechungstisch zu umkreisen. "Im Moment brauchen wir jeden Verbündeten, den wir bekommen können. Da können wir nicht wählerisch sein." "Sie brauchen jeden Verbündeten, Captain, und greifen nach jedem schwachen Strohhalm, der sich Ihnen bietet. Ich ziehe es vor... nur Verbindungen von gegenseitigem Nutzen zu erwägen. Wie soll ein Planet voller Handwerker mir nützlich sein, wenn die Drago-Kazov aus ihren Meteorlöchern gekrochen kommen und Ihr kostbares Schiff mit mir an Bord jagen?" Nietzsche hatte gesprochen, wenn auch durch Tyrs Mund. Dylan kochte einmal mehr, hatte aber begriffen, dass der Nietzscheaner wie immer nur darauf wartete, dass Dylan den Köder schlucken würde. "Tyr, Sie sollten sehen, wie wundervoll dieser Planet ist - so viel Natur, so viel Kunst und so viel Harmonie." Trance kam Dylans scharfer Reaktion zuvor. "Na, auf die Natur kann ich verzichten, Trance, zuviel Wetter für meinen Geschmack - aber Kunst und Harmonie - das trifft man nicht so häufig im Universum. Wobei ich die Idee mit dem Hausbauen für... archaisch... halte." Typisch für Beka, dass sie von Umwelt nicht viel hielt. Zu der Liste der von ihnen gering geschätzten Dinge kam jetzt also noch Handwerksarbeit... "Und Dylan - Sie machen mich nervös. Können Sie sich nicht hinsetzen?" "Natürlich, wie Sie wünschen, Beka." Die Lässigkeit Dylans war nicht gespielt, als er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen ließ. Da Beka sich nicht dagegen ausgesprochen hatte, war er sich seiner Sache sicher. 2:1, zählte er dennoch die Stimmen seiner Crew im Kopf. "Rommie?" Rommie zog eine Augenbraue leicht nach oben. Es gab dem Avatar den Anschein, nachzudenken, obwohl sie in der gleichen Millisekunde 100 andere Vorgänge überwachte und verarbeitete. "Faber hatte seinen Platz im Alten Commonwealth, und ich sehe keinen logischen Grund, warum das in einem Neuen Commonwealth nicht auch der Fall sein sollte. Wenngleich ich mich Bekas Meinung hinsichtlich der Altertümlichkeit ihrer Bedingung anschließen muss." "Danke, Rommie." 3:1. Selbst wenn Dylan noch Zweifel gehabt hätte, so hatten sich diese jetzt erledigt. Abgesehen davon, dass er um keinen Preis der Welt Tyr hätte Recht geben wollen "Gut. Wir bauen ein Haus - vorausgesetzt, wir haben Zeit und die Idee dafür. Rommie, Vorschläge bitte..." Während Rommie ihre Datenbanken durchforstete, grinste Beka und hob drohend ihren Zeigefinger. "Oh nein nein nein - nicht 'wir' - Sie haben sich das ganz allein eingebrockt, Dylan. Sie bauen das Haus, und ich passe auf die Andromeda auf." Rommies Augenbraue schob sich noch ein Stückchen höher, während sie die Informationen verarbeitete und bewertete.  
  
***  
  
24 Stunden später stand Dylan in ziviler Kleidung und schweren Stiefeln vor der Luftschleuse zum Hangar, bereit, die Andromeda in Richtung Planetenoberfläche zu verlassen. Er hatte Anweisungen für alle hinterlassen und obwohl er aus Kommentaren seiner Crew schließen konnte, dass sie das ganze zur Abwechslung mal nicht für gefährlich, sondern für überflüssig hielten, waren alle froh, ein paar Tage Ruhe mit Routinearbeiten vor sich zu haben. Dylan wollte auf Faber die Detailfragen klären, der Chip mit den von Rommie ausgearbeiteten Bauplänen - eine einfache Blockhütte mit Gewächshausanbau für Trances Liebling Matthew - war Teil seiner Ausrüstung. Trance rief Dylan über das Schiffsinterkom. "Dylan, ich habe eine Audiomailaufzeichnung von Harper, höchste Priorität." Einen Moment war er versucht, das potenzielle Problem - denn das verbarg sich zweifelsohne hinter einer wichtigen Nachricht von Harper - Tyr aufzuhalsen. Der Nietzscheaner konnte ruhig eine Dosis Harperismus hier und da vertragen. Andererseits, wenn Harper und Rev Bem in der Klemme steckten, dann war Tyr nicht der geeignete Ansprechpartner.  
  
"Bin unterwegs zum Kommandodeck, Trance." Die Hütte musste warten.  
  
***  
  
"Äh. hi, Dylan, Boss." Harpers Stimme klang ein wenig verzerrt durch die diversen Mailrelaisstationen, die zwischen ihm und der Andromeda lagen. Der Tonfall ließ jedoch kaum Zweifel daran, dass Harper, das Chaosgenie, sich nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut fühlte. "Dylan, Captain... äh..." Nicht nur Dylan hörte der Audiomail mittlerweile zu, sondern auch Tyr und Trance, die sich die Schicht auf dem Command Deck teilten, waren ganz Ohr - wobei man bei dem Nietzscheaner auf Grund seines überlegenen Gehörs sowieso davon ausgehen musste, dass er eine Fliege an der Wand niesen hören würde. Er hätte die Nachricht vielleicht doch lieber in seinem Quartier entgegen nehmen sollen, schoss es Dylan durch den Kopf. Jetzt war es dazu zu spät. Das Rauschen verstärkte sich kurz und fast meinte Hunt, das Geräusch als "Harper kratzt sich verlegen am Hinterkopf" identifiziert zu haben. "Wir haben da ein kleines Problem... nein nein nein, nicht was Sie denken, wir haben alle Ersatzteile - was natürlich nur meinem persönlichen Einsatz zu vedanken ist, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine - Gott, die Kleine hatte aber zu lange Beine... und wir brauchen ja dringend diese AP-Reaktorventile - ich meine, nicht dass Rev Bem nicht vielleicht auch eine Kleinigkeit dazubeigetragen hätte..."  
  
Gerade als den Zuhörern ernsthafte Zweifel kamen, ob Harper auf einmal ein anaerobes Wesen geworden war und daher keine Luft mehr holen musste, geriet Harper ins Stocken und sein Tonfall wurde ernst. "Wir haben ein Problem mit dem Grünzeug." Trance zuckte zusammen. Ihre kostbaren Tundrablumen "Grünzeug" zu nennen, das saß. Was hatte Harper angestellt? Hatte er sie vertrocknen lassen? Und dass, obwohl sie ihm extra aufgetragen hatte, die Blumen mit seinem geliebten Neu Bayern-Weißbräu zu gießen? Wehe, wenn... "Äh - falls unsere lila Flugbegleiterin zuhört - Trance, das Grünzeug ist absolut ok. Naja, so ok, wie man als Pflanze auf Montego Drift sein kann. Es ist nur so - Boss, die behaupten hier, wir hätten das Grünzeug - auf das sie hier übrigens voll abfahren... ts, als ob man damit einen Slipstreamdrive reparieren könnte - äh ja, also die glauben, wir haben das Grünzeug aus dem Botanischen Museum der Perseiden geklaut und zu Profitzwecken nachgezüchtet. Ich sagte denen, 'Das würden wir doch im Traum nicht wagen'. Jedenfalls, der Oberboss hier ist einer von diesen blauen fantasielosen Kinnköpfen - will sagen: Perseid - und will uns festnehmen, bis wir nachweisen können, dass das Gestrüpp hier original von der Andromeda stammt. Also Boss, wenn Sie das hier hören, sitzen wir vielleicht im Bau, weil Rev Bem -" Es folgte eine Unterbrechung und ein undeutliches Hintergrundgemurmel. " - weil Rev Bem was dagegen hat, unsere Besorgungen" - Pause - "unbezahlt mitzunehmen und das Weite zu suchen. Ich fürchte, Sie müssen uns auslösen. Das war's - Harper Ende."  
  
Dylan zögerte.  
  
Rommies Hologramm erschien. "Dylan, ich brauche diese Ventile, ich kann die AP-Reaktionen sonst nicht mehr kontrollieren." Kein Zögern mehr. "Andromeda, Kurs nach Montego Drift berechnen. Beka, auf die Brücke. Trance, verbinden Sie mich mit dem Zunftvorsteher von Faber." Die Befehle schossen wie Kugeln aus einem Revolverlauf. Die Bestätigungen seiner Kommandos erfolgte in derselben Reihenfolge.  
  
"Kurs berechnet." - "Verstanden und unterwegs." - "Dylan, die Verbindung steht."  
  
"Tyr, Kurs setzen, Beka übernimmt das Steuer. Verbindung in mein Quartier, Trance." Dylan zog einmal mehr sein Uniformoberteil gerade. Was jetzt folgen würde, war mit Sicherheit kein netter Plausch unter Kameraden. Er verließ das Command Deck im Stechschritt und murmelte sein Credo vor sich hin "First things first - wichtiges zuerst."  
  
Hunts Mission, das Commenwealth um einen weiteren Verbündeten zu erweitern, musste warten, denn ohne Crew und vor allem ohne ein einsatzfähiges Schiff würde es seinen Traum vielleicht nicht mehr lange geben.  
  
***  
  
"Ich... sehe Ihre Zwangslage, Captain." Carpenter sah Hunt per Videoübertragung in die Augen. "Wir werden hier alles für den Tag bereit halten, an dem Sie... bereit sind, Ihrem Commonwealth ein Zuhause auf unserem Planeten zu geben." Die Doppeldeutigkeit entging Dylan zuerst, aber dann verstand er: ohne Haus kein Commonwealth. Er schluckte den leichten Anflug von Enttäuschung; übrig blieb der feste Vorsatz, zu seinem Wort zu stehen. "Darauf können Sie sich verlassen. Danke und Hunt out."  
  
Die Andromeda ging in den Slipstream über und nahm Kurs auf Montego Drift.  
  
***  
  
In Dylans Büro (Forts.)  
  
Rommie, die mittlerweile ihren Avatar gegen das Hologramm ausgetauscht hatte, hatte es sich für ihre androidischen Verhältnisse im Sessel gegenüber von Dylans Schreibtisch mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen geradezu bequem gemacht. "Ich erinnere mich", sagte sie, nachdem Dylan seine Erzählung der Ereignisse auf Faber im Zusammenhang mit seinem ersten Besuch dort beendet hatte. "Ich bin ein Kriegsschiff. Ich vergesse... fast nie etwas." Die gelöste Atmosphäre wurde durch ihre Bemerkung eine Nuance gespannter. Ob absichtlich oder nicht, sie hatte damit das Gespräch geöffnet - entweder konnte Dylan jetzt auf die persönlichen Aspekte eingehen, die damit verbunden waren - Rommies Erlebnisse mit Gabriel oder der Pax Magellanic - oder er konnte sich entscheiden, das Gespräch unverbindlich zu halten. Dylan hatte das leere Weinglas abstellt und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger geistesabwesend über dessen Rand. Unbewusst entschied er sich, auf ihre Bemerkung persönlich einzugehen. "Ich weiß, Rommie," sagte er und die körperliche Müdigkeit, die er verspürte, wurde in seinem milden Tonfall deutlich. "Ohne dich wäre ich mit meinen Bemühungen um die Wiedervereinigung des Commonewealth nie so weit gekommen." "Ich habe uns zu den Magog geführt, weil ich etwas vergessen hatte; das war ein unverzeihlicher Fehler." Kein Selbstmitleid, nur ein klares Statement. Rommie hatte viel aus früheren Krisen ihrer Persönlichkeit gelernt. "Du wurdest auf dieses Vergessen programmiert. Hör auf, darüber nachzudenken. Niemand hat dir deshalb Vorwürfe gemacht oder wird es tun." "Das ist nicht so einfach wie du denkst, Dylan. Es ist mein Wesen." Sie verschränkte ihre Hände und umfasste ihr Knie. Nachdenklich griff Dylan zur Weinflasche, deren Inhalt inzwischen die taillierte Mitte der sanduhrförmigen Flache erreicht hatte und schenkte sich noch mal ein. In Gesellschaft trank es sich einfach besser als alleine - auch wenn Rommie nicht mittrank. "Ja, Rommie, das sind die Unterschiede - du denkst fortwährend, analysierst, ziehst deine Konsequenzen - und hälst dich daran. Das... kann ich nicht immer. Ein Mensch muss manchmal einen Schritt zur Seite treten, um besser sehen zu können." Das Geständnis fiel Dylan nicht gerade leicht, und er versteckte es deshalb hinter einem trockenen Lächeln. Rommies Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihre Konzentration, dann deutete sie mit einer minimalen Neigung ihres Kopfes auf den Planeten vor dem Fenster. "Ganz schön großer Schritt zur Seite - von der Andromeda nach Faber..."  
  
Dylan lachte.  
  
***  
  
Flashback II: Rückkehr nach Faber  
  
"Sie wollen was?!" Bekas Stimme hallte durch den Hangar. Sie war erschöpft von den Reparaturarbeiten an der Maru, die nach ihrem Ausflug ins Weltenschiff gigantische Ausmaße angenommen hatten. Seit Tagen und Wochen hing sie die meiste Zeit des Tages irgendwie an, auf oder unter der Maru. Im Moment stand sie mit einem Laserbrenner auf der obersten Sprosse einer Antigravleiter und versuchte, von außen an defekte Kontakte zu gelangen. Die blonden Haare hingen wirr um ihr Gesicht und sie sehnte sich im Moment nach nichts sehnlicher als nach einer Dusche an Bord der Maru und ihrer vertrauten Koje. "Ich fasse es nicht, ist denn das hier ein Selbstbedienungsladen?!" Dylan Hunt stand breitbeinig neben der Leiter und blickte seinem ersten Offizier von unten bei der Arbeit zu, die Arme in die Seiten gestemmt. Sein Beinbruch im rechten Unterschenkel war Dank Trances Nanobots gut verheilt, ebenso die von Magogklauen geschlagenen Fleischwunden an Schulter, Hüfte und Rücken. Er wappnete sich für einen weiteren von Bekas Ausbrüchen.  
  
Doch die Ereignisse der letzten Tage und Wochen forderten auch von Beka ihren Tribut. Ihr Zorn verrauchte und ein Rest ihres Verstandes signalisierte ihr, dass Dylan nicht ohne wichtigen Grund nach der Maru fragen würde. Müde kletterte sie Sprosse um Sprosse herunter zum Hangardeck. "Wie gehen die Arbeiten voran?" Dylan trat ein paar Schritte zur Seite und begutachtete die neuesten Schweißnähte an der fleckigen Außenhaut der Eureka Maru. Eine Schönheit konnte man den Lastkahn wirklich nicht nennen, aber er hatte sich schon das eine oder andere Mal als sehr nützlich erwiesen. "Wollen Sie das wirklich wissen?" Der ganze Ärger brach sich doch noch seine Bahn. "Ständig geht irgendwas, was gestern noch funktionierte, kaputt." Beka stoppte kurz auf der Sprosse, die sie gerade erreicht hatte. "Oh, die Lebenserhaltungssysteme der Maru gehen noch? Dann kann ja genau dort ein Kurzschluss passieren!" äffte sie. Dylan konnte den Frust seines ersten Offiziers verstehen. Seit ihrer fatalen Begegnung mit dem Weltenschiff der Magog, ausgelöst durch die Re- Installation einer alten Persönlichkeitsversion der Andromeda, war die Lage nicht nur ernst, sondern beinahe hoffnungslos. Irgendwo da draußen lauerten Milliarden von Magog, um die Bekannten Welten zu vernichten, und die einzigen, die das verhindern konnten, lagen seit Wochen bewegungslos im Weltall. Die Andromeda machte im Moment nicht einmal 2 PSL Fahrt und hing seit jenem Vorfall in einer Orbitalwerft im äußeren Donatussystem. Auf der verzweifelten Suche nach Ersatzteilen für die schwer angeschlagene Andromeda waren Dylan, Beka und Tyr in eine Konfrontation mit Nietzscheanern geraten und wären mitsamt der Maru beinahe von Squarms verspeist worden. Danach hatte Dylan beschlossen, dass es jetzt an der Zeit war, eine Werft zu suchen... außerdem bestand die Möglichkeit, dass Harper durch die Mehrarbeit auf andere Gedanken kam. Der geniale Tüftler war mit Magoglarven infiziert worden und haderte seither mit dem Schicksal. Seine Stimmung schwankte inzwischen nur noch täglich und nicht mehr stündlich zwischen Verzweiflung und Gleichgültigkeit, was allerdings die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm nicht wirklich erleichterte. Beka sprang den Rest der Sprossen auf einmal herunter und baute sich mit dem Laserbrenner in der Hand vor Dylan auf. "Beka, ich weiß natürlich, dass es passerende Augenblicke gibt, Sie nach der Maru zu fragen." Einen Moment überlegte Dylan. "Und ich könnte natürlich sagen, dass es eine wichtige Mission gibt, die... klassifiziert... ist." "Aber?" Beka sah immer noch so aus, als hätte sie gute Lust, ihn mit Haut und Haaren zum Frühstück zu verspeisen. "Es ist ein - Gefallen, um den ich Sie bitte. Wir haben da draußen einen mächtigen Feind, und wir können es uns nicht leisten, Zeit zu verschwenden. Während die Andromeda hier bleibt, könnte ich - ein Versprechen einlösen. Ein Versprechen, dass uns einen weiteren Verbündeten garantieren würde." Dylan wusste genau, dass seine letzten Worte die größte Wirkung auf Beka haben würden. Sie war sehr empfindlich, wenn es um gegebene Versprechen ging - eher ging sie drauf, als eines ihrer Versprechen nicht einzulösen, wie sie mit seinem letztjährigen Geburtstagsgeschenk beinahe zu eindrucksvoll bewiesen hatte. "Ok." Bekas Haltung entspannte sich. "Sie bringen die Maru heil zurück", zählte sie dann auf. "Ich bekomme hier das Kommando, als Belohnung eine Woche genehmigten Urlaub und Sie lassen mich hier nicht länger als 5 Tage allein. Länger halte ich es auf dieser Station am Ende von Nirgendwo nicht mehr aus."  
  
Dylan wusste, er hatte gewonnen und feixte. "Beka, ich würde doch nie..."  
  
Doch Beka war noch nicht ganz fertig. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, fügte sie hinzu: "Und Sie passen auf sich auf. Mein Bedarf, Sie für tot zu halten, ist für lange Zeit gedeckt." Beka sah das jähe Flackern in Dylans Augen, in denen gerade noch der Schalk gesessen hatte, und bekam für Nanobruchteile einer Sekunde das Gefühl, in Dylan hineinsehen zu können.  
  
Seine kurze Antwort bestätigte Bekas Eindruck. "Ich auch, Beka." Dann straffte er sich. "Ich werde noch weitere Anweisungen hinterlassen. Kontaktieren Sie mich alle 8 Stunden und informieren Sie mich über den Stand der Dinge. Und übrigens - ich nehme Rommie mit."  
  
Bekas ungläubiger Blick war Dylans Meinung nach unbezahlbar.  
  
***  
  
Du bist eine Persönlichkeit  
  
  
  
"Zunftvorsteher Carpenter, darf ich Ihnen Andromeda vorstellen? Andromeda, das ist Zunftvorsteher Carpenter." "Andromeda, es ist mir eine Ehre." Der ältere Mann war von seinem Schreibtischstuhl aufgestanden und seinen Besuchern entgegen gekommen. Geschmeidig beugte er sich über die ihm gebotene Hand und deutete einen Handkuss an, dann musterte er Rommie von oben bis unten. "Andromeda Ascendant, XMC-10-284." Rommie wirkte steif, sobald der Zunftvorsteher ihre Hand ergriffen hatte.  
  
Carpenter ließ sich nicht davon irritieren und fuhr fort...  
  
"Ich bin sehr froh, dass Sie bei uns sind, Andromeda... und natürlich auch, dass Sie, Captain Hunt, zurückgekehrt sind. Ich hoffe, das Problem, das vor einem halben Jahr zu Ihrer Abreise geführt hat, ist gelöst?" Carpenter eskortierte seine Besucher zu ihren Sesseln. Dylan übernahm es, Carpenter in kurzen Sätzen über die Gründe für seine und Rommies Anwesenheit zu informieren. Dabei registrierte er, wie gelassen der Zunftvorsteher die Nachricht von der Magogbedrohung hinnahm. Er unterdrückte den Impuls, sofort nachzufragen. Dazu würde in den restlichen 3 Tagen noch genug Zeit bleiben. Während Dylan sprach, nahm Rommie die Umgebung in sich auf. Ihre Anwesenheit hier empfand sie als unlogisch - sie war ein Schiffsavatar und gehörte zu ihrer Zentral-KI. Dass Dylan sie auf andere Gedanken bringen wollte, war ihr ebenfalls nicht einleuchtend - schließlich konnte sie ihre Gedanken zwingen, nicht daran zu denken, dass ein Teil ihrer physischen Existenz von Magogs besudelt, von Singularitätswaffen zerstört und aufgespiesst worden war, oder konnte sie...? Wie auch immer, sie war hier, weil Dylan es so wollte. Aufmerksam sah sich Rommie um - die Möbel in diesem Büro wie überhaupt das ganze Gebäude waren tatsächlich aus natürlichen Baumaterialen. Kunstwerke vollendeten die Einrichtung... Rommies Augen glitten über Wandpaneele mit seltenen Intarsienarbeiten und die Deckenverkleidung. Ihre Sensoren verrieten ihr, welche Leitungen für welchen Zweck an welcher Stelle hinter der Verkleidung verliefen. Für einige Sensormeldungen hatte sie nicht sofort die richtige Erklärung... es gab da vielleicht ein kleines Energieleck, denn die Werte um den Schreibtisch des Vorstehers entsprachen nicht dem übrigen Energieniveau... das würde sie später mit Dylan besprechen müssen. Das Gespräch endete damit, dass Dylan Carpenter die Materialliste für den geplanten Bau übergab und um Verständnis bat, dass sie seine Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen mussten. Der Zunftvorsteher warf einen Blick auf die Flexi, dann lachte er und die Falten um seine hellen Augen vertieften sich. "Captain, wenn es weiter nichts ist als diese Ansammlung von Balken und Stämmen... das haben wir schnell erledigt. Unsere Forstwirtschaft ist sehr effizient..."  
  
***  
  
"Nicht nur Eure Forstwirtschaft ist effizient", murmelte Dylan, als er kurz vor Ende des ersten Tages auf Faber von seinem Quartier aus die Baustelle betrachtete, die sich direkt vor seinem Fenster befand. Carpenter hatte nicht zuviel versprochen und innerhalb einer unglaublich kurzen Zeit dafür gesorgt, dass die Balken, Stämme und sonstigen Materialien fein säuberlich nicht nur passend zugesägt, sondern auch logisch gestapelt und zudem das Fundament vorbereitet worden war. Der Ort, an dem das Neue Commonwealth seine bescheidene Hütte aufschlagen würde, lag ein wenig außerhalb von Fabermajor, in einer Art Freilandmuseum, in dem die kuriosesten Gebäude nebeneinander standen. Viele der Gebilde waren Hunderte, wenn nicht sogar Tausende, von Jahren alt und stammten zu Dylans Verwunderung von vielen Mitgliedswelten des Alten Commonwealth. Hatte er bisher Carpenters Bedingung für einen Spleen gehalten, so verstand Hunt langsam, dass dieser Hausbau ein symbolischer Akt war. Natürlich machte sich Dylan keine Illusionen, dass die Blockhütte des Neuen Commonwealth sehr ärmlich verglichen mit der Pracht der vergangenen Kulturen aussehen würde - aber wenigstens stand die Hütte für etwas Lebendiges, etwas Anfängliches; nicht für eine Ruine und damit etwas Untergegangenes. Die Unterkunft von Dylan und Rommie war das alte Hotel, das zu dem Freilandmuseum gehört hatte. Jetzt wurde es für die Unterbringung der seltenen Besucher von Faber benutzt. Carpenter hatte sich für die Lage abseits der Hauptstadt entschuldigt, aber Dylan war die Einsamkeit der Hügel, in denen das Museum und das Hotel lagen, gerade Recht. Die Einladung des Zunftvorstehers zum Abendessen hatten er und Rommie angekommen, jedoch höflich abgelehnt, als sie gebeten worden waren, einer Theateraufführung beizuwohnen. Die Ablehnung war anstandslos akzeptiert worden und ein Grav-Flieger, der wie auf einem Kissen wenige Meter über dem Erdboden schwebte, hatte Rommie und Dylan hierher gebracht. Das Gepäck aus der Maru befand sich bei ihrer Ankunft bereits auf den Zimmern. Dylan betrat den Balkon, der zu seinem Raum gehörte, und betrachtete die untergehende Sonne, die schwer mit den Regenwolken zu kämpfen hatte. Ein kühler Wind fegte immer noch von den entfernten Bergen über die Landschaft. Es fühlte sich ungewohnt an, die wechselnden Tages- und Nachtzeiten auf der Oberfläche eines Planeten zu erleben, sich einem festen, unverbrüchlichen Rhythmus von Aufstehen, Arbeiten, Essen und Schlafengehen zu unterwerfen. An Bord der Andromeda stand Hunt oft genug zu seltsamem Zeiten auf dem Kommandodeck - doch hier gab es keinen Grund, nach Sonnenuntergang länger aufzubleiben. Dylan fröstelte in der Brise und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper. Keinen Grund aufzubleiben... wie sollte er die Gedanken, die jede Nacht ungebeten kamen, forthalten... wie sollte er allein gegen Milliarden von Magog bestehen... Ein Rascheln von Stoff. Die Hand, die im Reflex bereits den Weg zum Holster der Lanze halb zurück gelegt hatte, entspannte sich wieder. "Dylan?" Ein Schatten löste sich aus der Dämmerung. Rommie. Jetzt erst registrierte Dylan, dass sich der Balkon die ganze Gebäudefront entlang zog und lediglich schmale Brüstungen die Zimmer voneinander trennten.  
  
"Rommie? Was tust du hier?"  
  
Rommie hatte die Jacke ihrer Galauniform abgelegt; ihre nackten Oberarme schimmerten in der beginnenden Dunkelheit. Natürlich, Androiden froren nicht. Zumindest nicht so leicht. Dylan wünschte sich jetzt, er hätte einen wärmeren Pullover angezogen. "Sterne anschauen?" bot Rommie als Antwort und stellte sich auf ihrer Seite der Brüstung neben Dylan. "Ich war noch nie so weit von - mir selbst weg," ergänzte sie. "Und noch nie so lange."  
  
"Rommie, das klingt, als hättest du Heimweh." Dylan klang belustigt.  
  
"Nein!", wehrte sich Rommie. "Es ist nur... ich habe keinen Kontakt zu mir. Ich weiß nicht, was Harper schon wieder anstellt oder diese furchtbaren Techniker in der Werft. Ich habe keine Informationen, was Beka tut und ich kann auch Tyr nicht überwachen. Ich weiß nicht, ob und welche Systeme laufen, kann keine Diagnosen durchführen... das macht mich... überflüssig." Auch Rommie verschränkte die Arme und starrte auf den letzten Rest von Sonnenlicht, der sich durch die düsteren Regenwolken mogelte.  
  
Dylan war ehrlich erstaunt. "Rommie... aber das wäre doch die Existenz gewesen, die du gehabt hättest, wenn du mit Gabriel gegangen wärst. Ein eigenes Leben, ohne dich als Anhängsel eines Schiffes zu fühlen." Im Prinzip taten ihm seine Worte schon wieder Leid, bevor er zu Ende gesprochen hatte. Statt sie abzulenken, erinnerte er sie ausgerechnet an die Schwärzeste Stunde ihrer Existenz. "Ohne dich für ein Schiff oder die Crew verantwortlich zu fühlen," verbesserte er sich und spürte, wie ihm das Blut zu Gesicht stieg, als ihm schlagartig klar wurde, wie sehr Rommie ihm gefehlt hätte, hätte sie sich, ihn und die Crew für Gabriel verlassen. Zu Rommies Unglück hatte sich Gabriel nicht nur als Avatar eines bösartig gewordenen Commonwealth-Schiffes, der Balance of Judgement, entpuppt. Nein, die Balance of Judgement hatte auch noch als letzten Akt vor der physischen Zerstörung als Schiff ihre Kern-Persönlichkeit auf Gabriel übertragen. Über kurz oder lang wäre Gabriel bösartig geworden und hätte das zerstörerische Werk der Balance fortgeführt, die während der Langen Nacht zum Gründer und Anführer der Restorianer geworden war, einer Sekte, die glaubte, dass interstellare Raumfahrt der Grund für das Unglück im Weltall sei und deshalb alle Raumschiffe vernichten wollte. Dylan wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was mit Rommie passiert wäre, wenn sie zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Gabriel den Kampf gegen die Balance verloren hätte, bei ihm gewesen wäre. Plötzlich war er sicher, dass Rommie auf der anderen Seite diese Möglichkeit bis zum Ende durchdacht hatte - in einer Zeitspanne, in der Dylan zweimal Luft geholt hatte, hatte die Künstliche Intelligenz der Andromeda alle Möglichkeiten geprüft, sorgfältig abgewogen und dann den tödlichen Schuss aus der Lanze auf Gabriel als finalen Ausweg gewählt. Das auslösende Problem war damit beseitigt - und damit hatten die eigentlichen Probleme erst richtig angefangen...  
  
Rommie stand regungslos an der Balustrade.  
  
"Rommie?" In der Stille, die sich mittlerweile mit der Dunkelheit auf das Land gesenkt hatte, hörte Dylan zum ersten Mal bewusst ein unendlich leises Sirren von hochentwickelten Servomotoren, eigentlich kaum hörbar, als Rommie ihm ihren Kopf zudrehte. Es war ihm noch nie zuvor aufgefallen - aber er stand ja auch nicht ständig direkt neben ihr und diese extreme Ruhe gab es an Bord der Andromeda nicht. "Du sagst das, als würde ich die Andromeda und die Crew - dich - als Last empfinden. Das ist nicht wahr." Sie hatte lange überlegt. "Es hätte nie funktioniert mit Gabriel und mir. Zwei Androiden nehmen es im Überschwang von programmierten Gefühlen mit dem Universum auf... wollen weglaufen... sich als Menschen ausgeben. Es war eine - romantische Schwärmerei. Eine Schwäche, wie Tyr sagen würde." Rommie hielt inne. "Weiß du, Dylan, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich Tyr eines Tages verstehen würde. Aber in einem hat der Nietzscheaner Recht - Gefühle machen schwach. Angreifbar. Das kann ich nicht zulassen. Ich bin ein Kriegsschiff." "Nein, du bist mehr als das. Du bist eine Persönlichkeit." Dylan unterdrückte den Impuls, einen Arm um Rommie zu legen. Seit einiger Zeit war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob ihr körperlicher Kontakt mit ihm nicht unangenehm war. "Rommie, ich meinte ernst, was ich dir nach der Sache mit Gabriel gesagt habe. Ich passe auf dich auf. Ich lasse es nicht zu, dass dir jemand nochmal so weh tut." Rehbraune Augen suchten seinen Blick. Auch wenn es nahezu dunkel war, das Weiße in ihren Augen war deutlich zu erkennen. "Du hast gesagt, du wärst mein Herz, Dylan." Dylan spürte selbiges bis hinauf in seine Ohren schlagen. Das Gespräch bewegte sich auf glattem Terrain. Worauf wollte Rommie hinaus? Er räusperte sich. Rommie hob in einer rührend menschlichen Geste abwehrend beide Hände. "Es ist... nicht mehr so, wie du denkst. Oder fürchtest." Rommie sprach leise, aber bestimmt weiter. "Ich möchte dich als Freund, Dylan. Herzen werden zu oft gebrochen." Hatte Rommie ihm soeben einen Korb erteilt, obwohl er nie mehr als das, was sie gefordert hatte, angeboten hatte? Und im Gegenteil sogar abgelehnt hatte, erst auf dem Magogweltenschiff wieder? Wie kam es dann, dass er enttäuscht war, obwohl...? Verwirrt senkte Dylan für eine Moment den Blick und registrierte, dass er gar nicht mehr fror. "Oh Rommie," seufzte er schließlich. "Habe ich dir so weh getan?" "Ja, das hast du. Aber du hast selbst gesagt, dass der Schmerz zum Leben gehört. Du kannst davon ausgehen, dass... sich so ein Moment der Schwäche wie auf dem Weltenschiff der Magog nicht noch einmal wiederholen wird." Rommie konnte sehr nüchtern klingen. "Ich bin ein Kriegsschiff des Commonwealth. Gefühle... sie irritieren mich im besten Fall oder schwächen mich im ungünstigsten Fall. Das kann ich mir nicht leisten." Dylan hätte schwören können, dass Rommie sich auf die Unterlippe biss, um nicht sofort den Gegenbeweis zu ihrer eigenen Aussage anzutreten. Trotzdem - Rommie hatte sich durch die Magog-Krise weiterentwickelt und ihm blieb im Moment nur, ihre Fortschritte zu bestaunen. "Ich bin dein Freund und dein Captain, Rommie." Er spürte eine Bewegung neben sich, dann legte sich eine kleine, feste Hand auf seinen Arm. Obwohl Dylan wusste, dass Androiden sich in der Körpertemperatur nicht von Menschen unterschieden, staunte er einen Augenblick, wie warm sich Rommies Hand durch den Stoff seines Pullovers anfühlte. "Und ich dein Freund und dein Schiff," murmelte Rommie, verstärkte kurz den Druck ihrer Hand und verschwand nahezu so lautlos in der Nacht, wie sie erschienen war und die beiden sahen sich erst am nächsten Morgen wieder.  
  
***  
  
"Wie geht es unseren Besuchern?"  
  
Carpenter sah von seinem Schreibtisch auf und betrachtete den jungen Mann, der ihn bei seiner Arbeit störte. "Ah, Wagner, Sie sind es, kommen Sie herein." Der Neuankömmling - Carpenters persönlicher Assistent und Vertrauter - trug wie der Mann, für den er arbeitete, bequeme Bürokleidung und schien in körperlich blendender Verfassung zu sein. Einzig die Frisur war ein wenig unordentlich, aber das schien Wagners Markenzeichen zu sein. Die beiden Männer traten vor eine Videokonsole, die an einer Wand eingelassen war. Die Nanotechnologie mochte auf Faber mit dem Commonwealth untergegangen sein, die Kommunikationstechnologie hatte überlebt. "Das sind die Aufzeichnungen von gestern Abend..." Auf Grund von Carpenters Eingaben liefen auf dem kleinen Monitor in schneller Folge Bilder ab. Dylan und Rommie beim Eintreffen mit der Maru; hier in diesem Büro; beim Abendessen; Dylan und Rommie in ihrer Unterkunft; Dylan alleine beim morgendlichen Joggen in der Herbstlandschaft; Rommie alleine auf der Baustelle. Wagner deutete auf den Bildschirm, als die Szene zu sehen war, in der Rommie ihre Hand auf Dylans Arm legte. "Da, sehen Sie... sie berührt ihn und er lässt es zu!" Carpenter stoppte die Wiedergabe. "Was wollen Sie damit sagen?" erkundigte er sich lauernd. Wagner entfernte sich 2 Schritte von der Videokonsole und begann mit einem nervösen Spaziergang durch Carpenters Büro. "Wir sollten vielleicht noch einmal über unsere... unsere Vorgehensweise nachdenken. Vielleicht ist es falsch, dass wir die Wahrnehmungssensoren der KI manipulieren wollen. Sie sehen doch, wie gleichwertig dieser Captain Hunt die Androidin behandelt." Wagner ganze Körperhaltung zeugte davon, dass er sich nicht wohl fühlte in seiner Haut. "Wagner, was soll das heißen?" Carpenters ruhige Stimme bekam jetzt einen drohenden Unterton. "Ich sage nur, dass wir vielleicht noch mal in Erwägung ziehen könnten, Hunt die Wahrheit zu sagen." Wagner hatte seinen Spaziergang unterbrochen. "Nach dem, was ich gesehen und gehört habe, sind wir mit Ehrlichkeit vielleicht besser -".  
  
"Auf keinen Fall." Der Zunftvorsteher zögerte nicht einen Augenblick. Sein Augenlid zitterte. "Frank," fügte er in einem versöhnlicheren Tonfall hinzu, "niemand kommt zu Schaden. Alles, was wir tun wollen, ist, zu verhindern, dass Andromeda herausfindet, dass es sich bei der glücklichen Bevölkerung dieses Planeten um..." Mitten im Wort wurde Carpenter von einer Frau unterbrochen, die unangemeldet in sein Büro stürmte. Offensichtlich hatte sie nicht erwartet, Carpenter in Gesellschaft vorzufinden, die Überraschung war deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht zu lesen. Im Gegensatz zu den anwesenden Männern trug der Neuankömmling Arbeitskleidung, ihre langen schwarzen Haare waren zu einem Zopf geflochten und auf der Stirn thronte eine Brille mit Lupe, die dort bis zu ihrem nächsten Einsatz geparkt worden war.  
  
"Lu Goldschmied, was um alles in der Welt kann so wichtig sein, dass du hier unangemeldet hereinplatzt?" Carpenter sprach zuerst.  
  
Die Frau strich hastig eine Strähne, die sich aus dem Zopf gelöst hatte, hinters Ohr. "Verzeihung, Onkel. Ich bringe... schlechte Nachrichten. Es hat sich herumgesprochen, dass ein Mensch hier ist, und dass Faber dem Neuen Commonwealth beitreten soll... die Arbeiter in meiner Einheit haben Angst, dass die Menschen zurückkommen, sie wollen die neue Allianz verhindern!" Lu schien zu vergessen, dass außer Carpenter noch jemand anwesend war. "Du musst etwas dagegen tun! Schick den Menschen wieder weg, ich bitte dich..."  
  
Wagner und Carpenter tauschten hinter dem Rücken der Sprecherin Blicke.  
  
***  
  
'Die Arbeit macht gute Fortschritte', dachte Dylan und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Den Pullover hatte er schon lange zuvor ausgezogen und arbeitete im ärmellosen Shirt, die muskolösen Oberarme glänzten in der Herbstsonne, als er die Balken, mit denen Rommie jonglierte als wären sie Streichhölzer, in Position brachte. Dank der Vorarbeit der Einheimischen bestand seine und Rommies Arbeit im wesentlichen daraus, die nummerierten Balken in der richtigen Reihenfolge zusammenzubauen. Jede Aussparung, jede Fuge, alles passte auf den Millimeter genau. Im Lauf des ersten Tages waren sie mit dem vollgeschossigen Erdgeschoss nahezu fertig geworden. Rommie war den größten Teil des Vormittags recht schweigsam gewesen. Ein paar Stunden lang hatte Dylan tatsächlich nicht an die Bedrohung durch die Magog gedacht - eine Tatsache, die ihm erst beim Mittagessen aufgefallen war. Sie saßen unter den Bäumen am Rand der Wiese, auf der ihr Bauwerk am Entstehen war, nachdem ein weiterer Grav-Flieger einen gigantischen Picknick-Korb aus der Stadt gebracht hatte. Zusammen mit dem Korb war die Einladung zum Abendessen in die Stadt gekommen. Rommie leistete Dylan während der Pause Gesellschaft, obwohl sie keine Nahrung zu sich nahm und auch nicht im geringsten angestrengt aussah. Harper hatte seit jenem Erlebnis auf dem Gefängnisplaneten Helios 9, als Rommie im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes die Puste ausgegangen war, ihre Energiezellen verbessert und ihr zudem die Resorption von Licht mit anschließender Umwandlung in Energie über Rommies Haut ermöglicht, was eine nicht ernst gemeinte Diskussion zwischen Harper, Trance und Rommie heraufbeschworen hatte, ob Rommie deshalb jetzt in Trance' Pflanzenresort fiele... "Dresscode," murmelte Dylan und ließ die Flexi mit der Einladung sinken. "Woran denkst du?" Er hatte Rommies abwesenden Blick gemerkt.  
  
"Dylan, hier stimmt etwas nicht."  
  
Dylans Blick ging unweigerlich hinüber zur Baustelle. "Mit dem Haus?"  
  
Rommie zuckte die Schultern. Zu Dylans großer Überraschung aktivierte sie ihr internes Komlink zu seinem Implantat unterhalb des rechten Ohrs. Ihre Worte klangen jetzt direkt in seinem Kopf. "Im weitesten Sinne... Dylan, ich habe einige Beobachtungen und Messungen gemacht, mit denen ich nichts anfangen kann. Im Büro des Zunftvorstehers habe ich höhere Energielevel entdeckt, als für Menschen dauerhaft gesund wäre. Ich habe die Kommunikation dieses Planeten gescannt. Es ist... ungewöhnlich. Keine Meldungen über Krankheiten oder Unglücke. Alles ist so... perfekt. Hier findet eine Kommunalwahl statt, dort wird über die Eröffnung einer neuen Werkstatt berichtet - aber von uns höre ich nichts? Warum sind wir nicht in den Nachrichten?" Dylan hörte ihr schweigend zu. Im Gegensatz zu ihr musste er beim Antworten allerdings sprechen. "Vielleicht wollen sie die Bevölkerung erst davon verständigen, wenn das Abkommen bereits geschlossen wurde? Machst du dir nicht zu viele Gedanken? Kann das Energieniveau nicht völlig normal sein für diesen Planeten? Ich meine, Carpenter macht nicht gerade einen kranken Eindruck auf mich..." Rommies Bedenken verursachten ihm Unbehagen. Er wollte nicht glauben, dass dieser intakte, friedliche Planet etwas anderes als intakt und friedlich sein könnte.  
  
"Ich höre mich weiter um."  
  
***  
  
Intermezzo Andromeda  
  
"Harper...!" Mit der Urgewalt eines tropischen Hurricans fegte Tyr Anasazi durch die Gänge der Andromeda, seine schlechte Laune wie eine Bugwelle vor sich her treibend. Sein nackter Oberkörper glänzte feucht und von den Enden seiner unzähligen Zöpfe sprühten im Takt seiner Schritte Tröpfchen aufs Deck. Zwei schwarze Standardandroiden mit Ersatzteilen konnten an einer Gangkreuzung gerade noch einer drohenden Kollision ausweichen. Darauf erschien Andromedas Gesicht auf allen Bildschirmen entlang des Korridors, den Tyr herunter marschierte. "Es besteht kein Grund, mich oder mein Inventar zu beschädigen. Oder habe ich einen Notfall ausgerufen und erinnere mich nicht mehr daran?" Tyr schnaubte verächtlich; die Kern-Persönlichkeit des Schiffes war seiner Meinung nach von allen Versionen der Andromeda Ascendant die mit den wenigsten Manieren. "Schiff, wo ist Harper?" grollte er. Nicht eine Sekunde wäre es dem Nietzscheaner eingefallen, Andromeda bei ihrem Namen zu nennen. Trance suchte sich von allen möglichen Zeitpunkten genau diesen aus, um mit einem Datenpad in der Hand Tyrs Weg zu kreuzen. Die Erscheinung der zierlichen Person schaffte, was die beiden Androiden nicht geschafft hatten: Tyr hielt mit der Geschmeidigkeit einer Katze an. Trance schnupperte. "Sie riechen... gut, Tyr. Ein neues Hautöl?" fragte sie unschuldig. Tyrs Blick war eine unnachahmliche Mischung aus angeschossenem Reh und rasendem Keiler. "Nein!" fauchte er. "Das ist...", ihm blieben buchstäblich die Worte im Hals stecken, "das ist das, was neuerdings aus der Nasszelle in meinem Quartier kommt! Badeschaum!" Daraufhin strahlte Trance den sie mehr als um Kopfeslänge überragenden Nietzscheaner an. "Harper ist ein Genie, finden Sie nicht?" Tyr musterte die arglose Trance jetzt mit dem gleichen Interesse, mit dem ein hungriger Grizzlybär einen Schwarm Lachse betrachtete. Die Bildschirme der Andromeda erloschen schlagartig. Tyr glaubte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein Kichern gehört zu haben... aber Trance grinste nur, bevor ihren Weg fortsetzte. An der Korridorkreuzung zurück blieb ein tröpfelnder Tyr, der sich fragte, was eigentlich schlimmer war - unter den Folgen der von den Magog angerichteten Schäden zu leiden oder unter dem, was Harper als deren Reparatur betrachtete, bevor er mit einem Grunzen und einem frustrierten Fußkick ins Leere den Rückzug in sein Quartier antrat.  
  
***  
  
Irrungen, Wirrungen  
  
"Dylan, ich bin drin in ihrem System."  
  
Unwillkürlich zuckte Dylan zusammen, als Rommies Stimme über sein KommImplantat zu hören war. Um ein Haar hätte er sich den Hammer auf den Finger fallen lassen. "Rommie," empörte sich Dylan mit unterdrückter Stimme, "das hätte schief gehen können!" "Keine Sorge, Dylan, ich passe schon auf, dass sie mich nicht finden." Rommie stemmte den nächsten Balken. Kein Beobachter wäre jemals auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie arbeitete und gleichzeitig Spionagearbeit verrichtete. Dylan verzichtete auf einen Kommentar wegen ihres offensichtliches Missverständnisses und schlug den Nagel endgültig in den Stützbalken. Seit der Mittagspause waren sie ein ganzes Stück vorangekommen. Wenn es in diesem Tempo weiterging, würden sie morgen den Zwischenboden und die Dachbalken in Angriff nehmen können. Während ihr mechanischer Körper jetzt zum Stillstand kam und den letzten Balken festhielt, bewegte sich ihr nicht-physischer Körper bereits mit unvorstellbarer Geschwindigkeit durch das Informationsuniversum, in das sie sich eingeklinkt hatte. Natürlich verbot sich von selbst, die empfindlichen Systembereiche wie Waffen, Energieversorgung oder andere taktische Dateien anzuzapfen, die mit Sicherheit besonders geschützt waren. Nein, Rommie griff auf allgemeine Dateien zu - Einwohnerstruktur, Wirtschaftszahlen, Ergebnisse der letzten Wahlen, Forschungsprojekte. Ihr Bewusstsein, aufgelöst in Fasern und Datenströme, raste durch das Meer von Informationen, kopierte hastig hier und dort kleine Päckchen und zog sich wie ein Dieb in der Nacht mit der Beute zurück. In einer kaum messbaren Zeitspanne hatte sie die Informationen katalogisiert und analysiert. Hunt beobachtete einmal mehr das Phänomen, das zwar ein Körper da war, aber die Essenz, die die Hülle erst zu einer Person machte, nicht. Rommie stand da wie eine Statue, den Balken in den Händen, die Augen geschlossen und das einzig Lebendige waren ihre Haare, in denen der Wind spielte. Gerade als ihm die Dauer ihrer Abwesenheit unheimlich wurde, ging ein Ruck durch Rommie und als ob sie nur kurz nachgedacht hätte, führte sie die Bewegung mit dem Balken in der Hand zu Ende. "Ich habe etwas gefunden," hörte Dylan ihre Stimme einmal mehr direkt an seinem Ohr. "Seit einigen Generationen geht die Einwohnerzahl langsam zurück, kaum merklich, um nicht mehr als ein paar Tausend pro Jahr."  
  
"Na und? Vielleicht ist das ihr Mittel, um einer Überbevölkerung zuvorzukommen?"  
  
"Dylan, wie groß denkst du, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die Einwohnerzeit eines Planeten über Generationen und Jahrhunderte hinweg nahezu konstant gleich bleibt?" Rommie klang ungeduldig.  
  
"Nicht sehr groß", räumte Dylan ein und hielt mit dem Hämmern inne. "Aber das allein ist doch noch kein Grund, um misstrauisch zu werden."  
  
"Nein. Wie heißt der Zunftvorsteher mit Vornamen?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung... Gerald?" Dylan wusste nicht, worauf Rommie hinauswollte.  
  
"Decimus. Und wie hieß sein Vater?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung... aber du wirst es mir bestimmt gleich sagen, richtig?"  
  
"Nonius. Und dessen Vater?"  
  
"Rommie, hör auf, mit mir Genealogie zu betreiben. Mir ist egal, ob es neun oder zehn Carpenters gegeben hat!" Dylan war nicht dumm, natürlich konnte er genug Latein, um die Vornamen zu verstehen.  
  
"Achja? Ist dir auch egal, dass die Bilddateien aller Carpenters identisch sind?" Mit Schwung landete der nächste Balken auf der Wand. Dylan rutschte mit der Leiter einen Meter weiter und nahm einige extrem lange Nägel mit. Mangels Aufbewahrungsmöglichkeit steckte er einige davon in den Mund. "Bist du sicher? Kannst du mir die Bilder zeigen?" Dylan klang ein wenig undeutlich.  
  
Rommie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein", sagte sie traurig. "Dazu bräuchten wir ein gemeinsames Interface, und das haben wir nicht."  
  
"Rommie, du kannst dich täuschen," Dylan nahm den ersten Nagel aus dem Mund und schlug zu. "Menschen sehen sich mitunter durch Generationen hinweg ähnlich - die gleiche Haarfarbe, die gleiche Größe..."  
  
"Du glaubst mir nicht," stellte Rommie neutral fest.  
  
"Doch, doch, natürlich - nur beweist das noch gar nichts." Dylan nahm 2 weitere Nägel aus dem Mund. "Wir brauchen mehr, Rommie. Dass die Leute hier Fortpflanzungsprobleme haben oder einfallslos bei der Namensgebung ihrer Kinder sind, ist kein Makel. Vielleicht können wir ihnen sogar helfen." Mit kräftigen Schlägen trieb er die beiden Metallstifte durch den Stamm. Irgendetwas beunruhigte ihn. Noch mehr störte ihn allerdings, dass er nicht mal den Finger darauf legen konnte...  
  
***  
  
Im Büro des Zunftvorstehers fand eine weitere Sitzung unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit statt. Außer Carpenter und Wagner waren noch 8 weitere Personen anwesend; die meisten davon waren wichtige Würdenträger, aber es waren auch solche Personen anwesend, denen schiefe Blicke zugeworfen wurden und die zu der Kategorie von Leuten gehörten, in deren Anwesenheit man lieber nicht gesehen wurde. Diese Versammlung war kurzfristig, hastig, einberufen worden. Seit Lu Goldschmied die erste Nachricht überbracht hatte, dass Captain Hunts und Rommies Anwesenheit nicht länger ein Geheimnis war, hatte sich die Lage zugespitzt. Die Belegschaften der Werkstätten der weniger angesehenen textilverarbeitenden Betriebe hatten nahezu ausnahmslos die Arbeit niedergelegt. Das Gerücht von dem Besuch aus dem Weltall verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer. Carpenter ergriff das Wort, als der letzte, den er erwartet hatte, eingetroffen war. Seine Ansprache war kurz und bündig. "Freunde, wir wissen alle, was auf dem Spiel steht. Wir wollen die Allianz mit dem Commonwealth, um uns... aber das wisst Ihr selbst gut genug, was uns dazu bewogen hat, mit Hunt Kontakt aufzunehmen. Wir wissen aber auch, wofür ein Mensch wie Dylan Hunt steht, und in einigen von uns lebt die alte Furcht wieder auf. Diese Furcht ist es, die die Arbeiter aus den Vororten auf die Straße treibt. Wir müssen sicherstellen, dass der Vertrag mit Hunt so schnell wie möglich unterschrieben wird und wir den vollen Status als Commonwealthmitglied erhalten, bevor die beiden etwas herausfinden. Es darf niemandem etwas passieren - uns nicht, Hunt nicht, der Androidin nicht. Um das sicherzustellen, hat Wagner folgenden Plan entwickelt..." Auf eine Geste Carpenters hin stellte sich Wagner neben ihn. Nichts erinnerte mehr an seine Gewissensbisse vom Vormittag, als er seinen Plan erläuterte, der im wesentlich darauf beruhte, Rommie kurzzeitig von Hunt zu trennen und ihre Wahrnehmungssensoren zu beeinflussen. "Neu justieren", nannte er es und erinnerte daran, dass auf Faber die Nanotechnologie überlebt habe. Auf die Frage, welche Zeitspanne dafür notwendig sei, erläuterte Wagner, dass die freigesetzten NanoBots innerhalb weniger Augenblicke durch Kunsthaut diffundieren könnten und von seinem Team auf eine begrenzte Wirkungsdauer von 72 Stunden programmiert worden seien. Allgemeines Nicken kündete von der Zustimmung der Anwesenden. "Keine Gewalt", schärfte Carpenter ihnen nochmals ein. Sein Augenlid flatterte schneller. "Wir sind ein friedliches Volk und wollen in ein friedliches Commonwealth. Ein bisschen Nachhelfen hat noch keinem geschadet"  
  
***  
  
"Darf ich bitten, Andromeda?" Formvollendet verbeugte sich wenige Stunden später Wagner vor dem Tisch, an dem die Ehrengäste mit der Familie des Zunftvorstehers saßen und ein wenig Konversation betrieben, und forderte Andromeda zum Tanz auf. Ein 4-Mann-Orchester sorgte mit leichter Musik für angenehme Untermalung... oder einschläfernde, wenn es nach Dylan ging. Die Arbeit steckte ihm in den Knochen und erst jetzt merkte er, wie viele Spreissel und Abschürfungen er an den Fingern hatte. Allein sein Taktgefühl und das noch ausstehende Büffet hatte ihn bisher davon abgehalten, im Anschluss an die Vorführung, zu der sie eingeladen worden waren, um Entschuldigung zu bitten und sich zurückzuziehen.  
  
Rommie sah den jungen Mann mit der strubbeligen Frisur ein wenig überrascht an. "Ich.... tanze nicht," sagte sie leise.  
  
Dylans diplomatische Sirenen schrillten los. "Sei nicht so schüchtern, Rommie, du kannst das," flüsterte er ihr zu und erklärte dann lauter. "Wir haben... wenig Gelegenheit, uns den schönen Dingen des Lebens zu widmen."  
  
"Wenn das so ist... Andromeda... gestatten Sie, dass ich Ihnen Gelegenheit gebe, sich mit dem Tanzen vertraut zu machen?" Der Mann ergriff Rommie bei der Hand und zog sie in die wogende Menge im Ballsaal. Carpenter lächelte wohlwollend. "Er wird sie schon wiederbringen, Captain, nur keine Angst." Die Doppeldeutigkeit in seinen Worten blieb Dylan verborgen. Zuerst beobachtete Dylan, wie Rommies Tanzherr ihr einige Schritte zeigte, die sie zunächst steif, dann jedoch mit größerer Begeisterung nachmachte. 2 Tänze später hatte er sie aus den Augen verloren, war mit seinem Tischnachbarn ins Gespräch vertieft und registrierte mit einem Lächeln, dass Rommie nach einiger Zeit wieder neben ihm Platz nahm. Ihm entging der fragende Blick, den Carpenter hinter seinem Rücken Wagner zuwarf und dessen Nicken. Rommie verharrte einsilbig bis zum Aufbruch, aber da Dylan nichts anderes von ihr gewohnt war, kam ihm das normal vor.  
  
Nicht normal war jedoch, was auf den Straßen von Fabermajor vor sich ging. Direkt vor der Musikhalle, die sie gerade verlassen hatten, hatte sich eine große Menge aufgebrachter Fabri versammelt. Dylan konnte nicht hören, was sie riefen, als sie auf dem Dach der Musikhalle gerade im Begriff waren, in den Grav-Flieger einstiegen. Klar war ihm jedoch, dass hier etwas ganz gehörig schief lief. Er widersetzte sich, als er von Carpenter und seinen Begleitern in den Flieger gedrängt wurde. Während der Flieger seinen Antrieb hochfuhr, lieferte sich Dylan mit Carpenters Leuten ein Handgemenge. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Rommie ein Stück vom Flieger entfernt von drei Leuten mit klobigen Ergwaffen in Schach gehalten wurde. Der Eindruck, dass hier etwas ganz gewaltig stinken musste, verstärkte sich und Dylan schlug mit doppelter Kraft um sich. Dann wimmelte das Dach auf einmal von Menschen, die sich alle um das Knäuel aus Flieger, Carpenter, Dylan und den anderen drängte und ihnen jede Möglichkeit zum Rückzug versperrten. Dylan ging im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes die Luft aus, als sich etwas Schmerzhaftes in seine Rippen drückte. Irgendetwas Gefährliches wie der Lauf eines Gaussgewehrs oder einer Lanze... Dylan versteifte sofort und gab jede Gegenwehr auf, es wäre Wahnsinn gewesen. Eine ungeübte Hand tastete nach seiner Lanze, die zu ziehen er nicht genügend Platz gehabt hatte, und nahm sie aus dem Holster. "Einsteigen!" brüllte jemand neben ihm aus Leibeskräften. Halb freiwillig, halb gestoßen landete er auf den hinteren Sitzen des Fliegers. Dylan versuchte, das Chaos auszunutzen, und hob die rechte Hand Richtung Ohr. Er musste sein KommImplantat aktivieren... Rommie würde ihn lokalisieren können...  
  
Der Druck in den Rippen verschwand ruckartig, dafür wurde es dunkel, als sich jemand genötigt sah, Dylan k.o. zu schlagen.  
  
***  
  
Rommie befand sich in relativer Sicherheit; sie war nach der Entführung Dylans in das Büro des Zunftvorstehers gebracht worden. Weit weniger in Sicherheit fühlten sich allerdings Carpenter und Wagner, die sich Rommies unangenehmen Fragen stellen mussten. "Was sind das für Typen, die meinen Captain entführt haben?" Rommies Augenbrauen bildeten eine düstere, gerade Linie und ihre Hand befand sich in gefährlicher Nähe ihres Lanzenholsters. Wagner versuchte, Rommie Sand in die Augen zu streuen. "Wir haben keine Ahnung. Irgendein Pöbel. Das ganze ist uns furchtbar peinlich, wir haben nie mit so etwas gerechnet. Bitte, Rommie..." "Mein Name ist Andromeda Ascendant, Mr. Wagner, und ob Sie jemals zu den Personen gehören, die mich 'Rommie' nennen dürfen, bezweifle ich." Jede Faser von Rommie sprühte vor Empörung, Abneigung und Ärger. Nicht nur, dass Dylan vor ihren Augen entführt worden war - nein, das Schlimme war, dass sie hatte nichts dagegen tun können. Ihre Sensoren hatten ihr kein klares Ziel übermittelt, als ob es... zu dunkel für sie gewesen wäre. Wenn es etwas gab, dass Rommie mehr Angst einjagte, als Dylan zu verlieren, dann waren das eigene Unzulänglichkeiten, Fehler, Fehlfunktionen. Wie sollte sie für ihre Crew sorgen, wenn sie unzuverlässig arbeitete? Ihr Zorn richtete sich auf die beiden nächsten, klar definierten Objekte, und das waren Carpenter und Wagner. Entschlossen verschränkte Rommie die Arme und mit einem Nicken ihres Kopfes klinkte sie sich wie am Nachmittag in das virtuelle Netz Fabers ein. In winzigen Sekundenbruchteilen und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste hatte sie sich das Kommunikationszentrum als Ziel ausgesucht. Erleichtert registrierte ihr Unterbewusstsein, dass es hier zu keinerlei Fehlfunktionen kam. Rommie wollte gerade...  
  
"Das kann ich nicht zulassen, Andromeda."  
  
Die virtuelle Rommie fuhr herum und sah sich dem überdimensionalen Abbild von Carpenter gegenüber, das die Systematiken und Datenbahnen um sie herum wie eine Gewitterwolke verhängte. "Wie wollen Sie mich aufhalten? Ich bin eine KI." Rommie gab nicht einen Millimeter nach. Oft schon war sie Menschen im Informationsuniversum begegnet, doch keiner hatte sich ihr widersetzen können. Hier war sie zu Hause, das war ihre Welt. Carpenters Demonstration von Stärke kam ohne jegliche Vorwarnung. Mit einem einzigen Schlag seiner virtuellen Hand warf er Rommie aus dem virtuellen Universum, zurück in die materielle Welt. Die physische Rommie riss im Moment des Erkennens die Augen auf. "Sie sind... wie ich..."  
  
***  
  
Dankbar nahm Dylan zur Kenntnis, dass die Welt um ihn herum relativ still war. Zu hören war nur sein eigener Puls, der in seinen Ohren rauschte... vorsichtig hob Dylan die Hand und tastete nach der schmerzenden Stelle an seinem Kopf. "Ich hasse das", murmelte er, noch gar nicht ganz wach. "Ah, Sie sind wieder bei uns, Hunt." Eine Stimme sprach wie es schien von oben zu ihm. Revs Göttlichkeit? Nein, bei den Kopfschmerzen konnte er noch nicht tot sein... Dylan wälzte sich auf die Seite und bereute es in der gleichen Sekunde, als der Pulsieren in seinem Kopf stärker wurde. Dennoch zwang er sich, langsam die Augen zu öffnen. Nach einem Augenblick beschloss er, dass er schon an übleren Orten zu sich gekommen war. Er war in einem privaten Schlafzimmer, weit weniger luxuriös als jenes, das er im Hotel bewohnte, aber es war ordentlich aufgeräumt und zeugte von der Bürgerlichkeit seiner Bewohner.  
  
Die Stimme, die zu ihm gesprochen hatte, gehörte einem Mann, der am Kopfende des Bettes saß, auf dem Dylan lag. Als Dylan ihn ansah, beugte sich der Mann vor und reichte ihm eine Kältepad. Es roch angenehm, und es war ein gutes Gefühl, sich mit dem eiskalten Vlies über das Gesicht zu fahren. Langsam setzte sich Dylan auf, und bis er richtig saß, hatte er die Puzzleteile in seinem Kopf wieder halbwegs sortiert... der Ball, die Erstürmung des Gebäudes, er von Rommie getrennt und niedergeschlagen... "Wer sind Sie, Freund oder Feind?" Langsam stellte sich auch der Verstand wieder ein. Sein Gegenüber - außer ihnen beiden war niemand anwesend - ging nicht auf seinen lockeren Ton ein. "So wie die Dinge liegen, stehen wir nicht auf der gleichen Seite. Aber ob ich Ihr Feind bin - das kommt darauf an," meinte er statt dessen und setzte sich in den Stuhl zurück, in dem er auf Dylans Erwachen gewartet hatte. Er sah aus wie jemand, der Zeit seines Lebens gearbeitet und es dadurch zu bescheidenem Reichtum gebracht hatte. Seine Kleidung war unauffällig, aber gepflegt. Sein Alter war schwer zu schätzen - Dylan vermutete, dass dieser Fremde und Carpenter in etwa im gleichen Alter waren. Aber wessen konnte Dylan sich im Moment schon sicher sein... "Worauf kommt das an?" Dylan knickte das Vlies zusammen und kühlte damit die Beule an seinem Hinterkopf.  
  
"Darauf, wie Sie mit der Wahrheit umgehen können. Peter Weber ist mein Name."  
  
"Damit kann ich gut umgehen, Mr. Weber. Mein Name ist Dylan Hunt, ich bin..."  
  
"Captain des High Guard Schiffes Andromeda Ascendant, ich weiß, Captain." Weber war von Hunts halbherzigem Witz nicht beeindruckt. "Könnte ich etwas zu trinken haben? Welche Wahrheit?" Beschäftige deinen Feind, befahl sein Unterbewusstsein, während du dich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit umsiehst. Wozu fliehen, hielt der Verstand dagegen. Weber ist alleine und augenscheinlich unbewaffnet. Und wenn er dich hätte töten wollen, dann wärst du gar nicht erst wieder aufgewacht. "Mit dem Trinken ist das ein Problem, Captain... wir Fabri Essen und Trinken normalerweise nicht... wir sind..." "... Androiden..." seufzte Dylan, als das letzte Puzzleteil an seinen Platz fiel. Natürlich. Damit erklärten sich fehlende Sozialeinrichtungen wie Schulen, Krankenhäuser, die wenigen Kinder, die seltsam gewürzten Speisen, die gleichbleibende Bevölkerungszahl usw. usw. "Carpenter hat mir... uns etwas vorgegaukelt? Und Sie sehen alle so... perfekt, so echt aus." Irgendwann musste das Pochen in der Beule doch nachlassen... Dylan dachte laut. "Natürlich, jeder von Ihnen hat eine Kleinigkeit... Carpenters Augenzucken zum Beispiel..." Fieberhaft versuchte er, die Zusammenhang zu sehen. "Hören Sie, ich bin hier auf Wunsch Ihres gewählten Zunftvorstehers. Ich baue hier meinen Beitrag zur interplanetaren Völkerverständigung, Faber tritt dem Commonwealth bei, fertig... oder zumindest das war der Plan... ich sehe nur nicht, wie Entführung da hineinpasst." Aus dem Nebenzimmer drang das Gemurmel weiterer Stimmen. So viel zum Plan, einen einzelnen Gegner abzulenken und zu fliehen. "Ich bitte Sie, Captain, ich habe Sie nicht entführt - ich habe Sie befreit. Aus den Händen der Zunftversammlung und ihren Plänen." Weber klang spöttisch. "Außerdem muss ich Sie korrigieren. Wenn Faber dem Commonwealth unter Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen beitritt, haben wir wieder... Menschen... hier." Noch ein Puzzleteil? "Das klingt ja, als ob Sie etwas gegen Menschen hätten." Die Reaktion Webers zeigte Dylan, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war. "Vor dem Fall Ihres hochverehrten Commonwealth war Faber ein blühender Planet - so wie heute... die Künste wurden hochgelobt, unsere Handwerksarbeit war berühmt... nur waren es nicht die Menschen, die diese Künste vollbrachten, sondern wir, ihre Androiden. Wir waren nicht viele, aber wir, mein Volk, schaffte es mit der Arbeit seiner Hände, die menschlichen Schmarotzer durchzufüttern. Wir schufteten in Kiesgruben, Schmieden, Schmelzereien, an Maschinen... jeden Tag der Woche Doppelschichten... wir wurden gebaut, um zu arbeiten, nie zu viele, um gefährlich zu werden, aber immer genug, um die Menschen reich zu machen." Weber driftete mit seinen Gedanken ab in eine längst vergangene Zeit - Dylans Zeit. "Dann kam der Fall des Commonwealth, und mit ihr Tod und Untergang der Menschen dieses Planeten. Natürlich kamen die Nietzscheaner und mit ihnen der Krieg, und was die Übers nicht vollendet hatten, brachten die Magog zu Ende, und machten jeglichem organischen Leben auf Faber ein Ende."  
  
"Nicht aber Ihnen, den Androiden?" Dylan hatte aufmerksam zugehört.  
  
"Ganz Recht, Hunt, nicht uns. Wir verrichteten weiterhin unsere Arbeit, weil wir an irgendetwas festhalten mussten... wir nahmen aus Sentimentalität die Identitäten unserer ehemaligen Unterdrücker an und auf einmal merkten wir, dass wir ohne Zwang arbeiten und genauso weiterleben wollten wie bisher - trotz der harten Arbeit, aber diesmal würden wir für uns arbeiten, für unser Wohlergehen, nicht mehr für menschliche Schmarotzer...." Dylan senkte seinen Blick, um die Informationen besser aufnehmen zu können. An Ungeheuerlichkeiten gewöhnt, erschütterte es ihn jedes Mal aufs Tiefste, wenn Menschen an Unrecht und Gewalt beteiligt waren. "Unsere Zukunft ist seit Generationen festgeschrieben. Wir wissen statistisch gesehen, wie viele von uns bei unvorhersehbaren Ereignissen verunglücken werden und stellen so viele wieder her, wie wir können; diese nennen wir 'Kinder', obwohl sie mit unserem Wissen beginnen. Meine Frau und ich, wir hatten nicht das Privileg, ein solches Kind zugeteilt zu bekommen, das im Wesen und Aussehen immer dem gleicht, den es ersetzt." Daher sahen alle Carpenters gleich aus, schoss es Dylan durch den Kopf. 'Rommie... ich habe an dir gezweifelt und dich nicht ernst genommen. Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen.' Die Ironie, die hinter diesem Gedanken steckte, entging Dylan nicht. Für ihn wäre es unvorstellbar gewesen, einen Androiden als Sklaven zu missbrauchen. An Bord der Andromeda hatte er ihnen zu allen Zeiten wie jedem Besatzmitglied Befehle erteilt, aber noch lieber behandelte er sie als Partner. Ob hier der Schlüssel zu den Fabri lag? Doch die Ernüchterung folge auf dem Fuße, als Weber weitersprach. "Und jetzt kommt ein Mensch, stellvertretend für alle organischen Rassen, und will uns wieder unter das Joch des Commonwealth zwingen. Was, glauben Sie, werden meine Freunde...", er deutete lässig mit der Hand auf die Geräusche aus dem Nebenraum, "mit Ihnen tun?"  
  
***  
  
"Sie wollen die Hilfe des Commonwealth, und Ihnen fällt nichts Besseres ein, als Dylan und mich anzulügen? Ich fasse es nicht!" Rommie stand immer noch im Büro von Carpenter. Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, wie viele verschiedene Arten von negativen Emotionen in ihr steckten. Vorherrschend waren im Moment Ärger, Wut, Verzweiflung. Carpenter und Wagner hatten ihr abwechselnd die Geschichte von Faber erzählt. "Wo soll denn da die Logik sein? Ihr Volk hasst Menschen, aber Sie laden Dylan ein und wollen ihm die heile Welt vorspielen, das Kronjuwel für seine Commonwealth-Sammlung? Warum?" Carpenter übernahm die Antwort. "Es sind die Nietzscheaner. Sie haben kein Interesse an dem, was wir hier machen. Leider sind wir von ihnen abhängig, denn Faber hat keine Rohstoffe, aus denen wir Material gewinnen können, um unsere Androiden... zu bauen. Ist es nicht ein Witz des Universums? Wir, die künstlichen Lebensformen, sind von einem Überfluss von organischem Material umgeben, können damit aber nichts anfangen, außer es künstlerisch zu bearbeiten und zu verkaufen... wir mussten eine Art Vertrag mit den Nietzscheanern eingehen, als wir erkannten, dass wir ohne Handel nicht überlebensfähig wären. Die Nietzscheaner versorgen uns mit dem, was wir an Rohstoffen für unsere neuen Androiden brauchen und bekommen dafür die Hälfte der neuen Androiden sowie die Dinge, die wir sonst herstellen, um sie für uns weiterzuverkaufen."  
  
"Bestimmt kommen Sie schlecht bei diesem Deal weg, was?" Rommie schoss eine Breitseite ab. "Und wir sollen Sie jetzt im Namen des Commonwealth vor diesen Nietzscheanern beschützen, richtig?" "Das war der Plan." Carpenter nickte ohne Reue. "Faber tritt bei, und wenn die Nietzscheaner das nächste Mal kommen, wenden wir uns Hilfe suchend an das Commonwealth, erzählen von einem Überfall der Nietzscheaner und schon sind wir unsere Sorgen los." Es lag viel Bitterkeit in Carpenters Worten. Mochte auch nicht alles der Wahrheit entsprechen, aber dass Faber Hilfe brauchte, um von den Nietzscheanern unabhängig zu werden, kam deutlich zum Ausdruck. Rommie fasste die Situationen zusammen. "Damit wir uns richtig verstehen: ein Planet ruft den Repräsentanten des Commonwealth, um sich von einer ökonmischen Zwangslage zu befreien, die durch Rohstoffmangel auf dem Planet herrscht. Die gewählten Vertreter des Planeten verschweigen die Tatsache, dass es sich bei den Bewohnern ausschließlich um künstliche Lebensformen handelt," dozierte Rommie. "Lebensformen, die nach den Statuten des Commonwealth nicht zu Staatsbildungen berechtigt sind." Einwände ihrer Zuhörer schnitt sie mit einer ungeduldigen Geste ab und fuhr unbeirrt fort. "Bevor diese Kleinigkeit jedoch erwähnt werden kann, wird der Repräsentant - und bitte korrigieren Sie mich, wenn ich mich irren sollte - von einer Gruppe künstlicher Lebensformen entführt, die ihn dafür umbringen wollen, dass er keine künstliche Lebenform ist. Gleichzeitig infizieren Sie mir gegen meinen Willen NanoBots, für die meine inneren Sensoren nicht ausgerüstet sind und die mir 3 Tage lang vorgaukeln sollen, ich wäre von organischen Lebewesen umgeben und mir so die Chance nehmen, die einzige tatsächlich organische Lebensform - Dylan Hunt - unter all den künstlichen auszumachen. Großartig..."  
  
***  
  
Krisenstimmung  
  
"Ich verlange, dass Sie auf der Stelle mit der Suche nach Captain Hunt anfangen." Nachdem Rommie ihrem Ärger Ausdruck verliehen hatte, klang ihre Stimme wieder normal. Das Aufrechterhalten starker Emotionen verbrauchte zu viel kostbare Energie, die sie im Moment dafür brauchte, um nach Lösungen zu suchen. Noch während sie auf eine Antwort wartete, hatte sie Verbindung mit der Eureka Maru aufgenommen, die auf dem kleinen Raumhafen außerhalb der Hauptstadt stand. Die Nachricht bestand aus einer einzigen codierten Zeile. 'Maru. Code Prime. Lokalisiere Captain Hunt. Andromeda informieren. Hilfe anfordern. Authorisierung Andromeda Avatar. Over.' In der Maru berechnete die Kommunikationseinheit bereits den schnellsten Weg der Übermittlung der Nachricht an das Schiff Andromeda, bevor Carpenter das Wort ergriff und diesmal war deutlich, dass seine Geduld angesichts der unvorhergesehenen Ereignisse gelitten hatte. Vielleicht war sein ehemals menschliches Vorbild auch nicht gerade ein Muster an Langmut gewesen. "Wozu? Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass diese... Extremisten Hunt entführt haben, um ihn zu töten. Das wäre logisch."  
  
"Mord ist unlogisch."  
  
Wagner mischte sich ein, der einen lautstarken und ebenfalls unlogischen Konflikt zwischen seinem Vorgesetzten und Rommie befürchtete. "Das ist es vielleicht für Sie. Einige von uns halten es für gerechtfertigt." Rommie zog fragend die Augenbraue hoch. "Aber Sie sagten doch, dass die menschliche Zivilisation durch die Nietzscheaner und die Magog..." Ihr Gegenüber wirkte peinlich berührt. Einmal mehr bewunderte Rommie die Technik, die es erlaubte, Gefühle so genau zu differenzieren und die Körperhaltung und Mimik so fein abzustimmen, dass die Person echt wirkte. Menschlich, ergänzte sie. Diese Androiden wirkten menschlich. Ob sie selbst den gleichen Eindruck hinterließ?  
  
"Unsere Vorfahren haben alles geduldig ertragen, was mit ihnen geschah. Nur ein einziges Mal taten sie nicht das, was ihnen befohlen wurde: sie griffen nicht zu den Waffen, als Faber angegriffen wurde, sondern beschlossen, dass alles andere besser wäre als weiterhin unterdrückt zu werden. Die Menschen von Faber hatten alleine keine Chance gegen die Übermacht der Nietzscheaner, und es geschahen viele Greueltaten - nicht nur von den Eroberern an den Menschen, sondern auch von den Menschen an den sich verweigernden Androiden." Wie viele Schichten würde sie noch entdecken müssen, um der Geschichte dieses Planeten endlich ein Stück näher zu kommen? "Genug geredet, Wagner. Wir haben dringende Probleme zu lösen." Carpenter beendete die kurze Gesprächspause. "Wir müssen verhindern, dass eine Krise entsteht."  
  
"Dazu ist es wohl schon zu spät," meinte Rommie spitz.  
  
"Ich kann Sie gerne aus meinem Büro entfernen lassen, wenn Ihnen das angenehmer ist." Carpenter drehte seinen rechten Arm so, dass der Unterarm nach oben lag. Mit der linken Hand aktivierte er die unter dem Ärmel befindliche Kommunikationseinheit. Für Rommie lag die Schlussfolgerung nahe, dass die Androiden untereinander nicht in ständiger, non-verbaler Verbindung standen. Ein weiterer Zwischenfall bestätigte ihre Vermutung, denn noch während Carpenter leise Befehle erteilte, fuhr ein Wandpaneel zur Seite und gab den dahinter befindlichen Bildschirm frei. Das Gesicht einer jungen Frau erschien. Sie orientierte sich kurz und sprach dann gezielt den Zunftvorsteher an, der sich dem Bildschirm zugedreht hatte. Ihr Ton klang leicht gehetzt. "Sir, wir haben eine aufgezeichnete Übertragung von Flottenadmiral Cuchulain. Außerdem verlangen die Zunftmeister und der Kommandierende der Bürgerwehr nach Ihnen. Soll ich trotzdem durchstellen?" Carpenter bestätigte, beendete die zweite KommVerbindung und schob den Ärmel wieder zurück. Die Tatsache, dass ihn die Annahme dieses Gesprächs noch mehr kompromittierte, schien ihn nicht sonderlich zu stören. Auf dem Bildschirm erschien übergangslos das Rommie bereits bekannte Gesicht des nietzscheanischen Flottenadmirals Cuchulain Nez Pierce von den Drago- Kazov. Seit jener "Taxi-Fahrt"Dylans, die mit der Hochzeit von Elsbeth Mossadim, der ersten Tochter des Sabra-Stammes, und dem Erben der Jaguar, Charlemagne, geendet und somit die Vereinigung der beiden Todfeinde der Drago-Kazovs bedeutet hatte, gehörte Cuchulain nicht wirklich zu den Freunden von Andromeda und ihrer Crew. Ihm hier wieder zu begegnen, wenn auch nur als Aufzeichnung, war zunächst unangenehm. "Wir haben Ihre Nachricht erhalten." Nez Pierce machte eine Kunstpause und strich sich affektiert über seinen blonden Schnurrbart. Seine Selbstgefälligkeit tropfte beinahe aus der Bildübertragung. "Es gefällt uns nicht, dass Sie den Termin für die Ablieferung verlegt haben. Wir werden jedoch von Strafmaßnahmen gegen Euch jämmerliche Existenzen absehen." Sein Ton wurde lauernd. "Erhöhen Sie unseren Anteil an der jährlichen Androidenproduktion von 50% auf 60%. T minus 24 Stunden. Und Carpenter... machen Sie das nicht noch einmal. Over." Rommie korrigierte ihren vorhergehenden Gedanken: es war nicht nur unangenehm, sondern auch gefährlich, Nez Pierce zu begegnen. Gleichzeitig versuchte sie ein weiteres Mal, Dylan über sein Kommlmplantat zu erreichen, aber sie erhielt wieder nur statisches Rauschen. Auch der Versuch, Dylan über die medizinischen Nanobots in seinem Blut zu lokalisieren, die so modifiziert waren, dass sie schwache Ortungssignale abgaben, hatte keinen Erfolg gebracht. "Und was hatte das jetzt zu bedeuten?" Gab es eigentlich noch eine bewusste Steigerung der Wut, die Rommie wieder spürte? "Sie verhandeln mit uns und unseren Gegnern gleichzeitig?!" Carpenter wandte sich der Androidin zu, die ihre Hände hinter dem Rücken zusammenballte, um den beiden Männern nicht ihre Fäuste zu zeigen. Dylan entführt, und die Nietzscheaner im Anflug. Was für ein Ende für diesen Tag, der so friedlich begonnen hatte.  
  
"Andromeda, unser Plan sah vor, Faber zu einem passenden Zeitpunkt zurück in die interstellare Raumfahrt bringen. Darüber sind wir uns in der Zunftversammlung einig. Wir wollen, wir müssen, unabhängig werden von den Nietzscheanern. Dafür brauchen wir das Commonwealth. Wir sind uns in der Versammlung auch einig, dass es Zeit ist... einige alte Zöpfe im Umgang mit organischen Lebewesen abzuschneiden. Es ist im Grunde völlig simpel: Hunt gewinnt bei einem Sieg über die Drago-Kazov einen weiteren Verbündeten, wir werden die Ausbeuter los, und unsere Bevölkerung kann Hunt als ihren Retter feiern." Es war wie die Aufstellung zu einer Partie Go, und den besten Stein nahm Carpenter erst noch aus seinem Vorrat. "Um sicher zu gehen, dass das... Timing stimmt, haben wir die Drago-Kazov kontaktiert, sobald wir wussten, dass Hunt sein Versprechen einlösen und nach Faber zurückkommen würde. Hunt hat mit seiner Rückkehr bewiesen, dass sein Wort etwas gilt... aber irgendwie gab es ein Leck, und die, die ihn entführt haben, wissen gar nicht, was auf dem Spiel steht. Den Nietzscheanern nannten wir als Grund für die Vorverlegung des Termins einen drohenden Sonnensturm. Wie Sie sehen, hat Cuchulain den Köder geschluckt. Die Erhöhung seiner Forderung mussten wir allerdings riskieren und er hat unsere Erwartungen nicht enttäuscht. Leider kommt er etwas zu früh. Trotzdem, es ist ein guter Plan." Carpenters Ton wurde kälter. "Und wenn nun trotzdem etwas schief läuft..." Ihre Prozessoren verarbeiteten die Neuigkeiten, während Rommie sie hörte und so konnte sie den Halbsatz des Zunftsvorstehers vollenden. "... hätten Sie sich alle Optionen offen gehalten. Sie können uns die Schuld dafür in die Schuhe schieben. Der Plan ist aus Ihrer Sicht wirklich gut. Leider ist Ihnen der einzige Mensch im Universum verloren gegangen, der Ihnen bei der Verwirklichung Ihres Traumes wirklich hätte helfen können - Dylan Hunt. So, wie die Dinge jetzt liegen, werden Sie alles verlieren. Sie und Ihr Planet werden halbe Sklaven der Nietzscheaner bleiben, und wenn Dylan stirbt, haben Sie es auch noch mit dem Commonwealth zu tun. Und mit mir." "Dann strengen Sie sich an, dass Sie Ihren Captain zuerst wieder finden. Ich wünsche gutes Gelingen." Carpenter war am Ende seiner Geduld mit Rommie und ließ sie von Wagner auf die Maru bringen. Allerdings hatte Rommie das letzte Wort, bevor sie das Büro verließ. "Schade, Carpenter, gerade als ich begann, mich an eine Welt voller Androiden und Avatare... wie mich... zu gewöhnen. Es hätte bestimmt einen besseren Weg gegeben."  
  
Die Tür fiel hinter ihr zu.  
  
***  
  
3 Slipstreamsprünge entfernt zeichnete eine Sub-Routine der Kern- Persönlichkeit der Andromeda die vielen eingehenden Nachrichten auf, analysierte sie, löschte den üblichen Müll und löste angesichts einer bestimmten Sequenz Alarm aus.  
  
"Andromeda an alle. Dies ist ein Notfall. Code Prime. Wiederhole: Notfall. Code Prime. Offiziere aufs Kommandodeck."  
  
Tyr, der im hydroponischen Garten gesessen und die Klinge seines Wurfmessers gelangweilt, aber konzentriert mit einem Schleifstein bearbeitet hatte - eine archaische Art, die Schärfe von Klingen zu verbessern, aber die einzige, die er schätzte - steckte gemütlich den Stein ein, als wäre ihm soeben eine Einladung zum Tee eingefallen und nicht Alarm ausgelöst worden. Mit dem Daumen prüfte er die Schärfe der Klinge und quittierte mit einem zufriedenen Grunzen den Blutstropfen, den sie hinterließ. Das Heft lag gut in seiner Hand und es hatte sich noch besser angefühlt, als die Klinge sich in Magogleiber gebohrt hatte. Als Andromeda ihre Durchsage wiederholte, steckte Tyr das Messer zurück in seinen Stiefel und machte sich auf den Weg zum Kommandodeck. Binnen Minuten war die Handvoll Crew in den Trümmern des Kommandodecks versammelt. Hier hatten die Arbeiten bisher weitgehend warten müssen, bis die Aggregate und Komponenten, die von hier aus gesteuert werden sollten, ersetzt bzw. wieder einsatzfähig waren. Die holografische Darstellung von Andromeda stand vor dem abgedunkelten Hauptschirm, die Arme wie meistens hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Beka, Rev Bem und Trance standen bereits vor ihr; Harper kam als nächster und war noch beim Anziehen - allem Anschein nach hatte er vergessen, die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen und steckte nun fest. Er fluchte. In dem Moment, als Tyr das Deck betrat, sprang der oberste Knopf von Harpers Hemd gnädigerweise ab und der Ingenieur steckte erleichtert seinen Kopf durch den Ausschnitt. Das schreiend bunte Hemd musste ein Mitbringsel von seinem letzten Ausflug zu den Surfmeisterschaften sein; vermutlich hatte es die ganze Zeit über in seinem Quartier gelegen und war das erste Kleidungsstück, das ihm gerade in die Hände gefallen war. Tyr bedachte den schmächtigen Mann mit einem leicht abfälligen Blick - die Geschichte mit dem Badeschaum in seiner Dusche hatte er noch nicht vergessen. Die Bildschirmandromeda erfasste die seit Auslösung des Alarms bis zum Eintreffen von Tyr benötigte Zeit und sehnte sich angesichts des Ergebnisses einmal mehr nach der alten High Guard Zeit zurück. Wie sollte diese Crew ihrer aller Überleben garantieren, wenn sie schon zu fünft mehr Zeit zum Versammeln brauchten als eine Crew von über 4.000 Mitgliedern?  
  
Das Hologramm der Andromeda ergriff das Wort. "Wir haben einen Code Prime."  
  
Harper vollendete sein Werk und steckte nun auch die Arme erfolgreich durch die Ärmel seines Hemdes. "Was soll'n das nun wieder sein? Löst du dich gleich auf?"  
  
Andromeda verzichtete taktvoll auf eine Wertung von Harpers Bemerkung.  
  
"Irgendein High Guard Protocol," warf Beka in die Runde und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. "Captain in Gefahr," ergänzte Trance. Sie hatte sich ausgiebiger als die anderen mit den High Guard Protokollen beschäftigt; vielleicht war es ein Wunsch von ihr, Dylan, den sie sehr verehrte und mochte, eine Freude zu bereiten. Den Spott der anderen wegen ihres Eifers hatte sie schon mehrmals stoisch über sich ergehen lassen. "Da wir erst kürzlich Dylans Geburtstag gefeiert haben... wärst du so freundlich, Schiff, uns zu sagen, in welche missliche Lage unser Captain sich diesmal manövriert hat?" Tyr stützte sich auf den Resten seiner Waffenstation auf. Jedes seiner Worte war wohl überlegt und pointiert gesetzt. Bevor sich der Rest der Crew über seine Bemerkung aufregen konnte, meldete sich Andromeda zu Wort. "Ich habe eine kurze Nachricht von mir... das heißt von meinem Avatar... erhalten. Dylan wurde entführt. In weniger als 24 Stunden wird die Ankunft einer Abordnung Drago-Kazovs erwartet. Ich bitte... sie bittet uns um Hilfe. Rommie. Rommie bittet uns um Hilfe." Zu jeder anderen Zeit wäre es unterhaltsam gewesen, Andromeda über sich selbst stolpern zu hören. Die Art der von ihr übermittelten Nachricht war jedoch nicht dazu geeignet, so etwas wie Hochgefühle aufkommen zu lassen. Beka fühlte ein jähes déjàvu. Schon wieder war Dylan in Schwierigkeiten und sie stand an seiner Stelle auf dem Kommandodeck. So lange war es noch nicht her, dass sie hier allein mit Trance gewesen war und die Novabombe auf ihn abgefeuert hatte. Auf ihn, Rommie, Harper, Rev und Tyr sowie Milliarden ekelhafter Magog. "Ist das alles?" fragte sie mit belegter Stimme. "Vor 6 Stunden war doch noch alles in Ordnung - hast du noch Kontakt mit dir - ihr?" Das Gute daran war - sie hatten keine Novabomben mehr in den Mashine Shops. Dylans Ehrenwort. Andromeda schüttelte den Kopf. "Es war nur eine kurze Verbindung über etliche Relaisstationen. Den Interferenzen nach zu urteilen, liegt jetzt eine starke Strahlungsquelle zwischen uns und dem Planeten."  
  
"Das Göttliche stehe ihnen bei," murmelte Rev.  
  
Tyr schlug mit der Faust auf die Reste seiner Station und fauchte den Magog an. "Sie und lhresgleichen sind doch Schuld an dieser Misere -". Beka hatte ihren Moment der Schwäche überwunden und ging energisch dazwischen. "Es bringt nichts, wenn Sie Rev anschreien. Dylan ist in Gefahr, und wir müssen etwas unternehmen." Manchmal konnte Tyr mächtig an ihrem Geduldsfaden nagen. "Mit dem, was von der Andromeda übrig ist?" Harper breitete theatralisch die Arme aus und umfasste damit das Trümmerfeld, das einmal die Zentrale des Schiffes gewesen war. "Oh Mann, nichts für ungut, Andromeda," fuhr er fort und sprach direkt zum Hologramm. "Du siehst so gut aus wie immer... nur deine Hülle nicht."  
  
"Danke, Harper," schnappte Andromeda vom nächstgelegenen Bildschirm.  
  
Beka hatte langsam das Gefühl, dass nicht nur das Schiff dringend die Wiederherstellung von Ordnung brauchte.  
  
"Ruhe jetzt, verdammt noch mal! Das hier ist eine echte Notlage. Wir müssen Dylan helfen, uns mit Rommie in Verbindung setzen und zuallererst..." Trance vollendete ihren Satz. "Die Andromeda wieder flott bekommen." Sie grinste spitzbübisch. "Es gibt da ein Notfallprotokoll für solche Fälle, das kann uns vielleicht helfen. Andromeda, öffnest du bitte die folgende Datei..." Die restlichen vier sahen sich einen Moment an und Beka schwor sich selbst, den nächsten freien Tag mit diesen gottverdammten Protokollen zu verbringen... zumindest die nächsten freien Stunden. Mit manchen Vorsätzen musste man langsam anfangen.  
  
***  
  
Dylan ging das untätige Herumsitzen auf die Nerven. Mächtig auf die Nerven. Den Großteil der Nacht hatte er mit Dösen verbracht. Sein Quartier war nahezu lichtlos, und obwohl man ihm in dem Raum allein gelassen hatte, war ihm klar, dass man ihn unter scharfer Beobachtung hielt. Irgendwann hatten die Kopfschmerzen nachgelassen, allerdings war er durstig. So müde sein Körper war, ausgelaugt von den vielen Stunden Arbeit auf der Baustelle, so hellwach war sein Verstand und immer wieder kreisten seine Gedanken zunächst um das Naheliegende - er musste hier weg. Später hatten sich im Dunkel der Nacht ungefragt auch die Magog wieder in seine Gedanken eingeschlichen und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, warum sein ganzes Leben eine Aneinanderreihung von galaktischen Katastrophen und persönlichen Desastern sein musste... mit einem von beiden wäre er fertig geworden. Selbst wenn er und die Andromeda nicht in den Ereignishorizont des Schwarzen Lochs geraten wären, hätte er wenigstens in seiner eigenen Zeit gegen die Nietzscheaner kämpfen können. Er hätte wenigstens die Möglichkeit gehabt, Sara wieder zu sehen. Statt dessen hatte er die Lange Nacht verschlafen, sein altes Leben verloren und neue Feinde gewonnen. Noch mächtigere als zuvor die Nietzscheaner, noch erbarmungs-loser als die Kalderaner und noch zahlreicher als die Menschen es jemals gewesen waren trotz ihrer Ausbreitung über nahezu alle Bekannten Welten - die Magog. 'Du bist ungerecht, Dylan', hörte er die gleiche Stimme in seinem Kopf sagen, die ihn meistens von Sätzen abhielt, die mit "zu meiner Zeit" begannen. Dylan legte einen Arm über seine Augen. Warum war es so viel härter, Gutes in den Dingen zu sehen, die ihn jetzt umgaben? Er hatte auch hier, in seiner neuen Wirklichkeit, Freunde gefunden, und Andromeda war seine alte und neue Heimat geblieben. Er hatte die Chance, den Bekannten Welten Frieden und Gerechtigkeit zurückzubringen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass diese Welten seinen Plänen nicht ganz so enthusiastisch folgen wollten? Der Pessimist in seinem Innern, der ihn keine Ruhe finden ließ, holte zum nächsten Schlag aus. Selten gestattete Dylan sich den Luxus schlechter Gedanken, aber wenn es so weit war, war es wie eine Urgewalt. 'Und wenn du das alles nur tust, weil du nichts anderes kennst? Was bist du denn schon? Du bist ein Fossil, ein Überbleibsel aus einer seit Jahrhunderten vergangenen Zeit. Du hast verstaubte Wertvorstellungen, hängst dein Herz an Begriffe wie Ehre und Gewissen. Was ist dein Problem, Mann? Du kannst mit deinem Schiff ein Vermögen machen, eine Frau finden und glücklich werden. Aber nein, du musst hier den Helden spielen, eine Hütte bauen - Dylan, Junge, wach' auf, die werden dich dafür umlegen, dass du aus Sauerstoff Kohlendioxid machst.' Unruhig drehte sich Dylan auf die andere Seite. Wenn er jetzt still liegen blieb, würde die stumme Zwiesprache ewig so weiter gehen wie in vielen Nächten zuvor auf der Andromeda. Vor dem Erlebnis mit den Magog hatte er eine gute Phase gehabt, in der er sein neues Leben beinahe genossen hatte. Seit dem Weltenschiff waren seine Schlafzyklen wieder kürzer geworden und die Zahl der nächtlichen, einsamen Basketballspiele im Hydroponischen Garten hatte zugenommen. Nachdem er weitere endlose Minuten versucht hatte, seine kreisenden Gedanken zu verdrängen - was wurde aus den 3 Galaxien, wenn er versagte und keine Verteidigungsarmee auf die Beine stellen konnte? - richtete Dylan sich leise auf und lehnte sich ans Kopfende des Bettes. Zwei Atemzüge später gab er sich selbst ein Versprechen. 'Wenn sie mich dafür umbringen, dass ich Sauerstoff atme, dann nur, weil ich ihnen zu dieser Tat keine Alternative anbieten konnte.' Er stand langsam auf und unterzog sein Gefängnis im ersten fahlen Tageslicht, das sein Quartier durch einen Lichtschacht erreichte, einer gründlichen Untersuchung. Wieder und wieder versuchte er, eine KommVerbindung mit Rommie herzustellen.  
  
***  
  
Als die Dämmerung den neuen Tag ankündigte und es in der Maru langsam hell wurde, saß Rommie regungslos im Pilotensitz, die Augen geschlossen. Mit ihrer Hand auf dem Interface zur Maru, hatte sie zunächst versucht, die Nanobots auszuschalten, die ihre Sensoren beeinträchtigten und mit denen Wagner sie während des Tanzens infiziert hatte. Ohne Erfolg. Ihre Diagnoseprogramme fanden einfach keinen Zugang zu den kleinen Eindringlingen. Die Chancen-Risiken-Analyse im Falle einer gewaltsamen Zerstörung war ungünstig ausgefallen. Rommie wollte nicht riskieren, zwar ohne die störenden Nanbots, dafür aber geblendet oder kommunikationsunfähig zu sein und hatte schließlich beschlossen, zu warten, bis die Wirkung von selbst nachließ. Als nächstes waren ihre Versuche gescheitert, Dylan über dessen KommImplantat zu erreichen. Entweder war Dylan außerhalb der Reichweite oder zu gut abgeschirmt. Träge, graue Nebelfetzen zogen an der Maru vorbei. Rommie öffnete die Augen, die sie während ihrer Analysen geschlossen hatte. Wetter war etwas, das sie noch nicht so oft gesehen hatte in dem einen Jahr, in dem sie körperlich existierte. Dieser Morgen unterschied sich vollständig von dem gestrigen, stellte Rommie fest. Am Tag zuvor hatte sie Dylan von ihrem Balkon aus beim Joggen beobachtet, und eine warme Sonne hatte die letzten Fetzen Herbstnebel vertrieben. Die Welt hatte freundlich ausgesehen... Rommie zupfte einen Fussel, den nur sie sehen konnte, von ihrer Uniformjacke und versuchte zum wiederholten Male, eine Echtzeitübertragung mit der Andromeda herzustellen. "Fehlgeschlagen," tönte die blecherne Stimme der Maru. Rommie hatte sich schon oft gefragt, warum Beka nicht längst einen neueren und leistungsfähigeren Prozessor in die Maru eingebaut hatte. Einen Prozessor mit Persönlichkeit und einer besser modulierten Stimme.  
  
"Ursache?"  
  
"Unbekannt."  
  
"Wiederholen." Vielleicht Wartungsarbeiten, irgendwelche Interferenzen oder Harper hatte die falschen Leitungen getrennt... wobei Harper das nie passieren würde. Harper war ein technisches Genie, er lebte mehr in als auf dem Schiff. Es hatte Rommie sehr getroffen, wie schlecht es ihm nach der Infizierung mit den Magogeiern ging, auch wenn seine schnodderige Art für sie ein ewiger Quell der Ärgernis blieb; im Grunde ihrer Schaltkreise mochte sie ihren Ingenieur.  
  
"Fehlgeschlagen," verkündete die Maru.  
  
Rommie ließ die Maru sich in die öffentlichen Kommunikationskanäle einklinken. Aus den Meldungen, denen sie mit geringstmöglicher Aufmerksamkeit folgte, hörte sie, dass Carpenter für den späten Vormittag eine öffentliche Pressekonferenz geplant hatte. 'Er macht sich mehr Sorgen um die Angst seines Volks vor einem Menschen als um den Menschen selbst,' stellte Rommie fest und hörte weitere Meldungen ab. Politik, Wirtschaft, die Eröffnung einer neuen Ausstellung, der Zusammenstoß eines GravFliegers mit einer Transporteinheit... Banalitäten. Und gleichzeitig bewundernswerte Zeugnisse einer funktionierenden Gesellschaft, die ihre persönliche Lange Nacht auf 50 Jahre verkürzt hatte, während die anderen Welten immer weiter im Chaos versunken waren. Kein Wort über das Commonwealth oder den Vorfall mit Dylan. Wettervorhersagen. Warnungen vor einem Sonnensturm und Aussetzung aller Start- oder Landeerlaubnisse für Raumschiffe. Cleverer Schachzug, dachte Rommie halb bewundert. Aus den Androiden hätten gute Taktiker werden können... wieso nur 'hätte'?... Rommie pickte aus ihren zahlreichen komplexen Gedankengängen diesen einen intensiver heraus. Mit gutem Willen konnte man die Art der Androiden, die jetzige Situation heraufzubeschwören, als Bluff bezeichnen. Es waren schon Planeten und Systeme unter wesentlich ungünstigeren Voraussetzungen ins Commonwealth aufgenommen worden - nur weil sie zufällig an wichtigen Slipstreamrouten lagen, über seltene Rohstoffe oder neue Technologien verfügten... immerhin waren die Motive, die die Fabri zum Bluffen veranlasst hatten, nachvollziehbar. Die Fabri hatten - abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie Dylan in Gefahr gebracht hatten - eine Chance verdient. Rommie eröffnete eine weitere Runde ihrer "Was wäre, wenn"-Szenarien. Abgeschnitten von ihren eigenen Datenbanken, griff sie über das Interface auf die kleinere Einheit der Maru zurück. 'Maru. Alle Dokumente anzeigen, die sich mit den Aufnahmemodalitäten zum Commonwealth befassen sowie die Konventionen über Künstliche Lebensformen. Abhandlungen zu den Rechten solcher Lebensformen. Ausgabe über Interface.' Ein Datenstrom flutete durch die virtuelle Verbindung. Rommie schloss die Augen wieder, als draußen die ersten Regentropfen an die Scheibe der Pilotenkanzel klatschten. Sobald sie die Datenmenge gesichtet und analysiert hatte, würde sie ihr dringendstes Problem angehen: Dylan finden und wenn möglich befreien.  
  
***  
  
Anlaufschwierigkeiten  
  
"Keine Chance, Harper?" Beka musste sich bücken, um in der Röhre stehen zu können. Harper lag vor ihr auf dem Rücken, eine Schutzbrille vor den Augen. Eine ansehnliche Anzahl von Werkzeugen lag in Reichweite um ihn auf dem Boden der Röhre verstreut. "Boss, ich sage 8 Stunden, wenn ich 8 Stunden meine. Ich bin keiner von diesen unzuverlässigen Miet-Technikern, die 8 Stunden sagen, 2 Stunden Arbeiten, 4 Stunden Kaffeetrinken, 6 Stunden mit der Sekretärin ihres Auftraggebers flirten und dann 10 Stunden in die Rechnung schreiben. Obwohl... dann wäre ich vermutlich reich und nicht mehr hier..." Sein halber Oberkörper steckte in den Kabelgängen. Ein Funkenregen begleitete seine Worte. "Harper." Beka ließ nicht locker und kauerte sich neben ihn. "Wir müssen los. Wir müssen Dylan helfen." "Boss, nicht einmal ich kann einen fehlenden Umwandler im Antriebssystem ersetzen." Der Funkenregen hörte auf und Harper sah Beka an. "Tut mir Leid." "Die Dinger kosten Geld. Geld, das wir nicht haben." Beka wirkte nicht besonders glücklich. "Verdammt. Hätte Dylan mich damals den Deal mit den Platinummeteoriten durchziehen lassen..."  
  
"... würden wir jetzt wahrscheinlich in der halben Magellan'schen Wolke als Diebe gesucht werden. Wobei - mit meinem Anteil am Platinum im Frachtraum hätte ich locker das Superboard kaufen und den SurfCup gewinnen können." Beka seufzte in Frustration. "Andromda, schiffsweite Meldung. Hier ist Beka. Statusbericht?" Harper ließ sein Lieblingswerkzeug - den Laserbrenner - sinken, klappte die Schutzbrille hoch und musterte Beka. Beängstigend, manchmal klang sie wie Dylan... "Hier Rev Bem. Die AG-Felder sind auf den Decks 6 bis 9 sowie 13 und 17 instabil. Wenn wir so losfliegen, zerreißt es uns. So schnell wollte ich dem Göttlichen noch nicht begegnen." Rev Bem versuchte, seine schlechte Meldung mit einem Scherz zu mildern.  
  
"Geschätzte Reparaturzeit, Rev?"  
  
Bevor Rev Bem antworten konnte, platzte Trance' Meldung dazwischen. "ES- Offizier Trance Gemini meldet: alle ES-Systeme funktionstüchtig." In ihrer mädchenhaften Stimme klang echte Begeisterung. "Oh...", Beka sah erstaunt zu Harper. "Gut gemacht, Trance. Tyr?" Als nichts geschah, wiederholte sie die Frage. "Tyr? Was macht die Waffensektion?" Mit zuckersüßer Stimme meldete sich der Nietzscheaner endlich. "Wir haben Defensivwaffen, kein Offensivpotenzial. Diese...." - er suchte nach einem entsprechend abfälligen Ausdruck -"Techniker..." Beka wollte es nicht darauf ankommen lassen, dass die Techniker Tyrs Bemerkung hörten und voreilige Schlüsse daraus zogen. "Schon gut, ich kann es mir vorstellen." Sie wollte die Verbindung trennen, als Andromedas Stimme verkündete: "Mir wurde soeben die offizielle Rechnung der Werft zugestellt." Auf dem Bildschirm in der Wartungsröhre flackerte die Rechnung auf, endlose Kolonnen von Zahlen. Harper hielt gespannt die Luft an, als er sah, wie Beka immer bleicher wurde.  
  
"Harper, wen kennen wir, der uns 5 Millionen Gulden schuldet?"  
  
Harper klappte vorsichtshalber die Schutzbrille runter und verschwand wieder mit dem halben Oberkörper in den Innereien von Andromeda. In der Haut desjenigen, den Bekas Zorn traf, wollte er nicht stecken. Lieber kämpfte er weiter um den Antrieb.  
  
Der blonde Erste Offizier der Andromeda stürmte aus der Wartungsröhre.  
  
***  
  
Geldsorgen  
  
"Fünf Millionen Gulden... das ist Wegelagerei! Für ein paar Ersatzteile und faule Techniker!" Auf halbem Weg zu ihrer provisorischen Kommandozentrale auf dem Maschinendeck machte sich Beka Luft. Sie grummelte immer noch, als sie dort eintraf. Rev Bem hantierte mit großer Geschicklichkeit mit seinen breiten Krallen auf Datenpads, Flexis und Displays. "Ah, Beka..." Beka stellte sich neben den in seiner Arbeit vertieften Magog und begann, mit ihren Fingernägeln auf der Metallverkleidung der Brüstung herumzutrommeln. Ihre Ringe klirrten. "Wenn Sie mit mir sprechen wollen, Beka, brauchen Sie nur nach mir zu rufen." Andromedas Gesicht erschien auf dem winzigen Bildschirm in der provisorischen Station vor Beka. "Trommeln sind... aus der Mode." Beka war zu beschäftigt, um die Spitze von Andromeda ernst zu nehmen. "Haben wir eine Chance, dich ohne diesen Wandler einsatzfähig zu machen?" "Waffensysteme - ja. PSL-Antrieb - nein. Slipstream - ja. Wir wären praktisch bewegungsunfähig, sobald wir ein Slipstreamportal verlassen hätten. Abgesehen davon, dass wir ohne den Antrieb gar nicht erst in die Nähe eines Portals kämen," listete Andromeda säuerlich auf.  
  
"Was haben wir Wertvolles an Bord? Können wir die Rechnung mit irgendwas bezahlen?" Einen Moment dachte Beka an Sid Barry, ihren Quasi-Onkel, dem als Sam Profit die größte Frachterlinie des bekannten Universums gehörte. Er schwamm in Geld; leider war ihre letzte Begegnung derart unerfreulich verlaufen, dass Beka diese Option schnell wieder verdrängte. Nein, alles andere - nur nicht Sid Barry.  
  
"Nein."  
  
Beka registrierte ein misstönendes Bleep von Revs Datapad und ein Kopfschütteln des Magog - vermutlich widersetzte sich ein AG-Feld Revs Willen, es in seinen göttlichen, funktionsfähigen Urzustand zurückzuversetzen. "Hat das Commonwealth irgendwo Kredit?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Dann müssen wir improvisieren." So schnell ließ sich die gewiefte Chefin eines ehemaligen Kleinsttransport- und Bergungsunternehmens nicht entmutigen. Sie brauchte den Umwandler, um starten zu können und eine Kleinigkeit von 5 Mio. Gulden trennte sie davon. Lächerlich. "Andromeda, es muss doch irgendetwas hier an Bord geben, dass für irgendjemandem in der Galaxie einen Wert haben muss." "Sicher. Sie können sich und Ihre Crew auf mindestens 2 Dutzend Sonnensystemen den örtlichen Polizeibehörden übergeben und die Prämien kassieren, die auf Ihre Köpfe ausgesetzt sind. Oder Sie geben den Nietzscheanern einen entscheidenen Tip, wo sie Tyr finden können. Oder..." Beka schnitt Andromedas Rede ab. "Ich habe verstanden." Andromeda konnte ziemlich rachsüchtig sein. Oder es war ihre Art, "Ich weiß es nicht" zu sagen. "Manchmal liegt die Lösung nicht in der materiellen Bedeutung einer Sache, sondern in ihrem ideellen Wert," stellte Rev eine weitere seiner Thesen auf, während er eifrig weitertippte.  
  
"Wie meinen Sie das?" Beka hasste Rätsel, wenn sie ungeduldig war.  
  
"Fragen Sie die Mitglieder des Commonwealth, was ihnen unser Schutz Wert ist. Wenn ich richtig informiert bin, haben die wenigsten unserer neuen Mitglieder bisher ihren Beitrag bezahlt." Rev schmunzelte, soweit man das bei seinen finsteren Gesichtszügen feststellen konnte. Beka spürte, wie die Andeutung eines Lächelns ihre Mundwinkel nach oben zog. "Andromeda, öffne doch bitte Audiokanäle zu Castalia, Enkindu, Scheherezade, Schopenhauer und vergiss' unsere perseidischen Freunde nicht."  
  
Andromeda nickte. "Verbindungen stehen."  
  
Der Abwesenheitscaptain räusperte sich. "Hier spricht Rebecca Valentine, Erster Offizier des Commonwealthschiffes Andromeda..."  
  
***  
  
Androidische Schuldgefühle  
  
Endlich, als Dylan glaubte, er würde vor Langeweile oder an Durst sterben, kehrte Weber zurück. Beinahe hätte Dylan seine Erleichterung gezeigt, doch die vielen Male, die er bereits Gefangener gewesen war, hatten ihn gelehrt, nie Gefühle zu zeigen. Gefühle wurden von den Bösen mit den Gewehren immer als Schwäche ausgelegt. Wobei Weber unbewaffnet schien, aber Dylan machte sich über den Ausgang eines Ringkampfes keine Illusionen - der Mann war ein Android... Wortlos hielt Weber ihm einen Becher mit Flüssigkeit hin. Mit fragendem Blick nahm ihn Dylan und schnupperte vorsichtig am Inhalt.  
  
"Es wird Sie nicht umbringen, Captain Hunt. Es ist reines Regenwasser."  
  
"Dann bin ich froh, dass wir nicht auf der guten alten Erde sind." Die Erdbewohner waren durch die anhaltenen Umweltkatastrophen allesamt kränklich - Harper war das beste Beispiel dafür - und den ätzenden Regen zu trinken, hätte einen qualvollen Tod bedeutet. Dylan kostete zunächst vorsichtig und trank dann gierig den Becher leer. Weber legte wieder 2 Schritte Abstand zwischen sich und Hunt, der auf der Bettkante saß. "Die Erde ist ein hervorragendes Beispiel, was die Menschheit mit Dingen macht, die ihnen anvertraut wurden." Weber hatte mit diesem Satz die Partie eröffnet, in deren Verlauf Dylan vielleicht erfahren würde, was ihm bevorstand. "Die Nietzscheaner und die Magog haben die Erde zu dem gemacht, was sie heute ist." Dylan hatte 3 Jahre lang Go mit einem Nietzscheaner gespielt, ehe er herausgefunden hatte, worauf es ankam - weniger auf die Einhaltung der Spielregeln als vielmehr darauf, den Gegner so oft wie möglich beim Mogeln zu erwischen. "Kommen Sie, Captain, die Erde war bereits verschmutzt, die Atmosphäre fast nicht mehr atembar und die Ozeane verseucht, als die Erde dem Commonwealth beitrat. Die Nietzscheaner und die Magog haben nach dem Fall dort nur den Rest erledigt." Weber zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich Dylan gegenüber.  
  
"Was werfen Sie den Menschen auf der Erde also vor?"  
  
"Dass sie ihren Planeten ausgebeutet haben und als er nichts mehr hergab, schlossen sie sich dem Commonwealth an und beuteten weiterhin die aus, die sie als minderwertiger empfanden. Sie erfanden Künstliche Intelligenzen, denen sie schließlich Körper und Gefühle gaben. Die Menschheit - und mit ihr alle, die im Commonwealth mit ihr vereint waren, spielten Gott. Sie schufen die Androiden nach ihrem jeweiligen Abbild und behandelten sie wie unmündige Kinder." Weber entwickelte seine Ideen, während er sprach. "Doch als die Kinder erwachsen wurden und ihre eigenen Leben leben wollten, wurden sie furchtbar dafür bestraft."  
  
Dylan presste unbewusst die Handflächen aneinander. Was wollte Weber von ihm hören?  
  
"Wir haben uns von dem Joch der Unterdrückung befreit, doch der Akt dazu war grauenvoll. Nur noch wenige von damals sind am Leben," Weber lächelte ironisch, als er das sagte, "und die, die nicht mehr unter uns sind, haben nicht nur ihr Wissen an ihre Kinder weitergegeben, sondern auch ihre Schuldgefühle. Es hätte nicht so blutig kommen müssen, wenn das Commonwealth, Ihr glorreicher alter Commonwealth, nicht einstimmig die Resolution verabschiedet hätte, dass wir Androiden und alle anderen Künstlichen Lebensformen keine Bürger mit Rechten, sondern..." Er suchte nach den passenden Worte zu finden. "'Sondereigentum des Commonwealth' seien. Wir fühlenden, denkenden Wesen - Sondereigentum eines abstrakten Gebildes." Ein Funke der Wahrheit steckte in Webers Aussage und Dylan Hunt spürte, wie der Funke auf ihn übersprang. Immerhin betrachtete er selbst die gesamte Andromeda bis zu einem gewissen Grad als sein Eigentum - auch wenn er bereit gewesen war, dem Avatar Rommie ein eigenes Leben mit Gabriel einzugestehen. Dennoch, die Resolution war damals nach wiederholten Unruhen, die von unzulänglich hergestellten KIs mit Persönlichkeitskrisen ausgelöst worden waren, gefasst worden. Mit der Resolution zusammen waren die Produktionsauflagen verschärft und mehr Sicherheitskontrollen eingebaut worden. Trotz des aufkeimenden Verständnisses hielt Dylan Provokation für die bessere Taktik in diesem Spiel. Er wollte endlich wissen, was am Ende der Partie auf ihn wartete. "Im Moment wird ein fühlendes, denkendes, organisches Wesen gegen seinen Willen von einem fühlenden und denkenden Androiden festgehalten - wollen Sie ein Unrecht mit einem anderen vergelten?" Dylan veränderte seine Haltung, die Unterarme lagen auf den Oberschenkeln auf und die Hände baumelten locker über die Knie. Angriffshaltung im Sitzen.  
  
"Nein." Der Androide deutete ein leichtes Kopfschütteln an. "Nein, das will ich nicht."  
  
"Was wollen Sie dann? Mich töten?" Dylan klang gereizt.  
  
Weber schüttelte wiederum leicht den Kopf. "Ich dachte mir schon, dass es Sie interessieren würde, was wir beschlossen haben. Wir wollen Gerechtigkeit. Wir wollen die Möglichkeit, unsere Schuldgefühle für die kommenden Generationen zu lösen. Wir wollen unsere alten Unterdrücker in einem gerechten Verfahren verurteilen. Dazu ist nach den hier geltenden Gesetzen ein Angeklagter notwendig. Da die ursprüngliche Bevölkerung nicht mehr existiert, müssen wir auf Sie zurückgreifen. Wir stellen Sie vor ein Gericht, so schnell wie möglich." In einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung erhob sich Weber und ging zur Tür. "Hey, Moment!" Dylan sprang auf und überquerte mit zwei raschen Sprüngen den Raum zwischen ihm und Weber. Er packte Weber am Arm, wollte ihn zu sich umdrehen. "Das ist doch verrückt, warten Sie..." Der androidische Oberkörper bewegte sich nicht einen Millimeter. Überrascht ließ Dylan den Arm los. Rommie hatte ihn nie spüren lassen, wie stark sie war, im Gegenteil, Dylan konnte sie sogar hochheben. Kaum dass Dylan ihn losgelassen hatte, drehte sich Weber um und schlug ihm ansatzlos mit dem Rücken seiner Hand ins Gesicht. Dylan setzte sich, von der Wucht des Schlages zurückgeworfen, unelegant auf den Allerwertesten und starrte seinen Kontrahenten zunächst verblüfft, dann wütend an. "Das war nicht nötig!" Vorsichtig tastete Dylan seine rechte Gesichtshälfte ab, die von Webers Schlag brannte. Der Android zögerte einen Moment. "Ich entschuldige mich," meinte er steif. "Ich war mir meiner Affekthandlung und der Wirkung meiner Stärke auf Sie nicht bewusst. Ich lasse Ihnen mehr Wasser und Tücher bringen." Weshalb Weber meinte, Dylan würde Tücher benötigen, merkte dieser, als er die Hand von der Wange nahm - Blut klebte an seinen Fingern. Weber hatte ihm eine saubere Platzwunde geschlagen. "Ich lasse Sie holen, wenn wir alle Vorbereitungen getroffen haben." Die Tür fiel hinter Weber zu, die elektronischen Schlösser schnappten zu. Die Partie war beendet. Dylan war wieder allein.  
  
***  
  
Es kann losgehen  
  
"4 Mio, 800.000 Gulden. Das sind alle Zahlungen."  
  
Trance war die einzige, die sich freute, als Rommie die Zahl bekanntgab. "So viel? Sind wir nicht gut?"  
  
Beka schüttelte den Kopf. "Leider nicht gut genug."  
  
"Wie sollen wir den Rest zusammen bekommen?" erkundigte sich Andromeda.  
  
"Ich hätte ein paar Anteile an der Firma deines Onkels... nicht viel, aber es wäre ein Anfang", schlug Trance zögerlich vor. Sie hatte lange mit sich gerungen, aber das Wohl vieler war ihr letztendlich mehr wert als ihr eigenes. Und Dylan war gleichbedeutend für das Wohl vieler. "Das ist lieb von dir, Trance, aber das brauchst du nicht." Beka hatte die letzten Stunden abseits des Reparaturtrubels verbracht. Ihrem Grinsen nach zu urteilen, war ihr dabei eine Idee gekommen.  
  
Trance sah die holografische Darstellung von Andromeda mit ihren großen Knopfaugen fragend an. Andromeda zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Andromeda, öffne bitte eine Leitung zum Technischen Direktor Hohne auf Sinti."  
  
"Verbindung steht."  
  
Als ob Timing seine zweite Natur wäre, betrat in diesem Moment Tyr die behelfsmäßige Kommandozentrale. Bei seinem Anblick verspürte Beka einen Anflug von Nervosität. Etwas an ihm weckte in ihr den Zwang, sich ständig beweisen zu müssen. Das Gesicht ihres alten perseidischen Bekannten erschien auf dem Videoschirm. Beka konzentrierte sich auf den Plan, den sie in den letzten Stunden ausgebrütet hatte. Hohne waren sie vor fast einem Jahr das erste Mal begegnet. Die Perseiden - einst in der Forschung das führende Volk des Commonwealth - hatten einen Teleporter entwickelt, den sie mit Hilfe von Harper auf der Andromeda perfektioniert hatten. Leider war mit der Erprobung des Teleporters Dylans persönlichstes Drama verbunden. Mit Hilfe dieses Teleporters war Dylan durch das Schwarze Loch, in dem er die 303 Jahre verloren hatte, in seine eigene Vergangenheit gereist, um Sara, seine Verlobte, zu sich zu holen. Das Gerät hatte bei Sara nicht funktioniert und Dylan hatte sie mit der Gewissheit zurücklassen müssen, dass er sie nie wiedersehen würde. Hohne war damals der Anführer der perseidischen Delegation gewesen und hatte es nach Unterzeichnung der Commonwealth Carta durch seinen Heimatplaneten Sinti dort zum Technischen Direktor gebracht. Hohne stand für alles, was Beka im tiefsten Innern suspekt war - Bürokratie, Akkuratheit, Verschrobenheit. "Mr. Hohne," begrüßte sie ihn. "Nett, dass wir uns wiedersehen."  
  
Hohne legte für einen Moment den Kopf schief. "Ah, verstehe - ein Scherz." Dabei klang er, als ob er auf eine saure Zitrone gebissen hätte. "Sie leiten in Abwesenheit von Captain Hunt die Geschäfte auf der Andromeda?"  
  
"So ist es, Mr. Hohne."  
  
"Wir haben Ihre Aufforderung gehört und unseren Beitrag angewiesen - ich hoffe, das war keine Fehlinvestition...?" Hohne sah die Zerstörungen im Nahbereich der übertragenden Kamera.  
  
Beka kniff die Augen zusammen. Nein, Perseiden waren definitiv nicht ihre Kragenweite.  
  
"Außerdem haben Sie vergessen, uns eine Quittung über die angewiesene Summe auszustellen." Hohne legte in einer unterwürfigen Geste die Hände zusammen und verbeugte sich leicht. "Die Quittung können Sie haben. Und was die Fehlinvestition betrifft - vielen Dank für Ihren Optimismus. Allerdings könnte es tatsächlich eine solche werden. Uns fehlen noch weitere 300.000 Gulden, um die Andromeda wieder flott zu bekommen. Könnten Sie sich vorstellen, uns diese Summe vorzustrecken?" Hohnes Miene verzog sich zu einer Mischung aus Abscheu und größter Verwunderung. "Ein Perseide zahlt niemals im Voraus," gab er im Brustton der Überzeugung von sich. "Wo denken Sie hin?" "Dann lassen Sie es mich so formulieren... ich erinnere Sie an Abschnitt 43a des Paragraphen 877 zur Unterstützung von Nichtmitgliedswelten bei wissenschaftlichen Projekten." Beka zog ihren Joker und setzte eine Unschuldsmiene auf. Hohne blickte jetzt pikiert drein. "Ich... verstehe nicht ganz. Diese über 300 Jahre alte Vereinbarung bezieht sich auf den möglichen wirtschaftlichen Nutzen, den Nichtmitglieder aus einer Kooperation mit dem Commonwealth ziehen." "Der Teleporter, Mr. Hohne," sagte Beka in leichtem Ton. "Sie haben ihn mitgenommen." "Aber Sinti ist ein Mitglied des Neuen Commonwealth." Es klang, als ob der Perseide einem Schulkind geduldig den Slipstream erklären würde. "Sinti war noch kein Mitglied, als wir Ihnen bei der Entwicklung des Teleporters halfen. Ich habe mich erkundigt, Mr. Hohne, auf dem schwarzen Markt würde ein funktionstüchtiger Teleporter für... geschätzte 30 Mio. Gulden gehandelt werden. Ich denke, ein Anteil von 10% ist nur fair. 300.000 Gulden." Beka hatte sich - während sie gesprochen hatte - vorgebeugt und legte lasziv den Kopf auf ihren angewinkelten, aufgestützten Arm. Die Ähnlichkeit mit einer altiridischen Cobra vor dem sprichwörtlichen Kaninchen drängte sich auf. Abgesehen von den üblichen Betriebsgeräuschen hätte man auf beiden Seiten des KommLinks die berühmte Stecknadel fallen hören können. Trance' Schwanzspitze bebte und auch Tyr war das Interesse am Ausgang dieser ungewöhnlichen Verhandlung an den geschürzten Lippen anzusehen. Hohne geriet sichtlich in Schwierigkeiten. "Das ist höchst... ungewöhnlich. Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann." Sein Gesicht verschwand vom Videoschirm.  
  
Tyr kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. "Abschnitt 43a? Paragraph 877?"  
  
Beka grinste breit. "Ich liebe Protokolle..."  
  
"Soeben sind weitere 300.000 Gulden angewiesen wurden," verkündete Andromeda triumphierend. Nach all den schlechten Nachrichten war ihr die Zufriedenheit deutlich anzuhören.  
  
"Ich bin... beeindruckt." Tyr rang sich die Worte einzeln ab.  
  
Beka strahlte mit Trance um die Wette. Zwei Stunden später verließ die Andromeda die Werft. Während Beka das nächste Slipstreamportal suchte, murmelte sie "Dylan, wir kommen. Halt durch."  
  
***  
  
Rommie  
  
Rommie saß alleine im Passagierabteil des kleinen Aufklärungsgleiters, der seit Stunden weitgehend unbewohnte Gebiete im Süden des Hauptkontinents abflog. In der Ferne baute sich der Höhenzug des einzigen Gebirges von Faber auf. Nach einer endlosen Debatte mit Wagner, der sie am späten Vormittag in der Maru aufgesucht hatte, hatte sie erreicht, mit auf die Patrouillenflüge genommen zu werden, die seit dem Morgengrauen die Planetenoberfläche systematisch absuchten. Als Wagner aus dem Cockpit kam, konnte sie ihm die schlechte Nachricht, die er überbrachte, förmlich ansehen. Er ließ sich in den Sitz neben sie fallen. "Die Entführer haben sich bei der Zunftversammlung gemeldet. Sie wollen Captain Hunt vor eine Art Gericht stellen und wegen der Unterdrückung unserer Vorgenerationen durch die Menschen verurteilen. Die Nachricht kam gerade durch." "Wie geht es Dylan? Konnten Sie die Herkunft der Meldung lokalisieren?" Erleichterung und Aufregung ergriffen Rommie, ohne dass sie es bewusst hätte verhindern können. Dylan lebte. Wagner hob abwehrend die Hände. "Ich weiß nicht, wie es Captain Hunt geht. Wohl noch gut, sonst könnte dieser Prozess nicht stattfinden. Die Meldung war codiert und über mehrere Kurierschiffe in diesem Sonnensystem nicht mehr zurückzuverfolgen. Wir vermuten, dass die Absender sich in einem Gebiet mit hoher Strahlung aufhalten, etwa in der Nähe unserer Hauptenergiereaktoren."  
  
"Das ist doch verrückt," meinte Rommie, nicht wissend, dass sie die gleichen Worte wie Dylan benutzte. "Femegericht, Sippenhaft, Vendetta... wir Androiden stellen uns dadurch nicht besser als unsere Konstrukteure." Wagner registrierte, dass sich Rommie mit einschloss. "Sie stellen sich auf unsere Seite?" Rommie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich sehe im Gegensatz zu Ihnen beide Seiten. Ich habe schon weniger friedliche Erlebnisse mit Androiden und Künstlichen Intelligenzen gehabt." Ansatzweise berichtete sie ihm von der Pax Magellanic und auch ein wenig von Gabriel, ohne allerdings auf den emotionalen Teil der Geschichte mit dem Avatar der Balance of Judgement einzugehen. Ihr Gesprächspartner hörte aufmerksam zu, dann sagte er langsam. "Ich glaube, wir haben den falschen Weg zum richtigen Ziel gewählt." Mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln fügte er hinzu. "Wir finden Captain Hunt, und es wird ihm nichts passieren." Im Gleiter flackerte die Beleuchtung und die Flugbewegung wurde zu einem Schlingern, das sich verstärkte, je länger es anhielt. Bevor die Beleuchtung vollständig erlosch, rief einer der Piloten durchs Interkom. "Massive EM-Feld-Verzerrungen! Festhalten!" Zeitgleich tauchten Rommie und Wagner zwischen die Sitzreihen ab. Der Gleiter ächzte und klapperte. "EM-Feld-Verzerrungen?" fragte Rommie lautstark durch den Krach, der sie umgab, während der Gleiter immer stärker schlingerte und die Bergkette immer näher kam. "Kommt das öfter vor?"  
  
Wagner schüttelte den Kopf. Unerwartet stabilisierte sich die Fluglage des Gleiters wieder.  
  
"Wissen Sie schon, wer die Entführer sind?" Rommie erhob sich langsam und strich ihre eng sitzende Hose glatt. "Geheimdienstreporte? Überwachungsprotokolle?" "Wir sind kein Polizeistaat. Wir sind stolz darauf, dass wir nicht durch unsere individuellen Strahlungsmuster verfolgt werden können." Auch Wagner ordnete seine Kleidung und nahm wieder Platz. "Ein edler Zug, leider wenig hilfreich in der gegenwärtigen Situation," stellte Rommie trocken fest. Der Gleiter setzte seinen Flug weiter und näherte sich immer mehr der Bergkette, die dunkel aus dem leichten Nebel aufstieg. Wagner machte Anstalten, ins Cockpit zurückzukehren. Einen Moment zögerte Rommie. Irgendwann musste sie ihm den Vorschlag machen, mit dem sie sich seit dem frühen Morgen beschäftigt hatte. Die Gelegenheit war günstig.  
  
"Frank?" Sie benutzte seinen Vornamen zum ersten Mal.  
  
Wagner drehte sich um. "Ja, Rommie?"  
  
"Ich habe eine Idee, wie wir den Gordischen Knoten entwirren können, ohne ihn zu zerschlagen," begann Rommie...  
  
***  
  
Die Andromeda  
  
"Beende Slipstream - jetzt." Mit der üblichen Verzögerung verließ die Andromeda die Tentakel des Slipstreams und kehrte zurück in den Normalraum. Alle Crewmitglieder im provisorischen Kommandodeck entspannten sich sichtlich. Die neu eingebauten Teile hatten gehalten, und das Schiff war nicht - entgegen der unterschwelligen Befürchtung einiger - bereits beim Eintritt in den Slipstream auseinandergebrochen. Trance klammerte sich ein wenig länger als die anderen an ihrer Station fest; Slipstreamsprünge würden nie zu ihren großen Leidenschaften gehören. Beka am manuellen Steuer atmete hörbar aus. Sie war gerade dabei, die Navigationskontrolle an Andromeda zurück zu delegieren, als Rev von seiner Station einen überraschten Ruf ausstieß. "Ich empfange Resonanzspuren eines nietzscheanischen Schiffes." "Na und? Es gibt viele nietzscheanische Schiffe im Universum." Tyr überprüfte trotz seiner Bemerkung die Einsatzbereitschaft ihrer Offensivwaffen. "Ja, aber keines, das vom einzigen Slipstreamportal im gleichen Vektor wie wir nach Faber fliegt und zudem noch die Signatur eines Drago-Kazov- Kreuzers trägt."  
  
"Vorsprung?" wollte Beka wissen.  
  
Andromeda übernahm die Antwort. "Eine Stunde, 11 Minuten und 45 Sekunden."  
  
"Hey, dann sollten wir ein bisschen Gas geben, findet Ihr nicht?" Harper kletterte aus einem offenen Installationsschacht. Seit dem Abflug vor vielen Stunden kämpfte er seinen einsamen Kampf mit den Reparaturen von kleineren Einheiten, zu denen die Zeit in der Werft nicht mehr gereicht hatte. "Gas geben?" Trance starrte den verschwitzten Ingenieur verständnislos an. "Wir haben kein Gas übrig, um es zu verschenken." Harper verdrehte die Augen. Typisch. Ständig die Galaxis verbessern wollen, aber keine echte Bildung. "Trance, du Purpurschnecke, das hat nichts mit dem Elementarzustand Gas zu tun, sondern..." "Trance, Harper meint: wir sollten uns beeilen." Beka kürzte Harpers zu erwartenden Redeschwall ab. "Andromeda, wie lange brauchen wir mit dem PSL-Antrieb nach Faber?" "Zu lange. Selbst wenn wir mit maximaler Kraft fliegen, holen wir den Kreuzer nicht ein. Es tut mir Leid."  
  
Beka biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Volle Kraft voraus."  
  
"Die Nietzscheaner ändern ihre Richtung," stellte Andromeda fest.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Optische Langstreckensensoren noch nicht funktionstüchtig, muss Sensordrohnen aussetzen."  
  
Beka nickte. "Harper, die Sensoren sollten auf Ihrer Prioritätenliste nach oben rutschen." Theatralisch wie immer zückte Harper sein Datapad, hielt es wie einen altmodischen Schreibblock und imitierte mit seinem Nanoschneider einen Stift. "Ich nehme gerne Ihre Bestellungen auf. Was darf es sonst noch sein?"  
  
Tyr grollte. "Offensive Waffensysteme, und zwar alle. Sofort." Der Ingenieur zuckte zusammen und verdrückte sich im Installationsschacht auf der anderen Seite. "Die Messungen und Aufzeichnungen liegen vor," meldete Rev Bem. "Ich lege sie auf den Hauptschirm." In der nächsten Sekunde hielten sich Beka, Rev und Tyr die Hand vors Gesicht, nur Trance und Andromeda starrten in die Wolke aus Fehlfarben, die normalerweise für alle Lebewesen unerträglich waren. Beka keuchte. "Filter um Faktor 1000 erhöhen." Erst danach waren alle Anwesenden in der Lage, die sich träge drehende, immer noch das Auge krank machende Wolke zu betrachten, die von gelegentlichen Energieladungen erleutet wurde.  
  
"Ein Sonnensturm." Andromeda hatte ihre Analyse beendet. "Deshalb konnten wir keine Verbindung mehr mit mir herstellen. Die Nietzscheaner sind dem Sturm ausgewichen."  
  
"So etwas Schönes..." hauchte Trance, die fasziniert auf den Bildschirm starrte.  
  
"In welche Richtung sind sie ausgewichen?"  
  
Andromeda spulte eine Reihe von Koordinaten herunter.  
  
"Kurz gesagt: nach links." Übersetzte Rev von hinten.  
  
Beka überlegte. Nachdem die Nietzscheaner als Überlebenskünstler bekannt waren und mit einem intakten Schiff unterwegs waren, hielt sie es für das sicherste, dem Kreuzer zu folgen, auch wenn sie dabei keine Zeit gutmachen konnten.  
  
"Andromeda, wir folgen ihnen."  
  
"Nein, Rommie, warte... berechne Kurs über die Wolke." Trance, die immer noch den Anblick auf dem Schirm bewunderte, sprach sanft, wie durch Watte gedämpft. "Trance?" Beka hob fragend die Augenbrauen. "Trance! Wieso sollen wir eine andere Route einschlagen? Wir sind halbblind. Die Route der Nietzscheaner ist die sicherste." Daraufhin löste Trance endlich ihren Blick von der Wolke und sah Beka unsicher an, wie kurz nach dem Erwachen aus einem Traum. "Vielleicht ist es eine... Eingebung? Aber es ist natürlich deine Entscheidung." Nicht umsonst hatte Beka Trance einst als ihren Glücksbringer, ihren 'Lucky charme' bezeichnet. Mehr als einmal hatte dieses rätselhafte Wesen mit ihren intuitiven Entscheidungen Recht behalten. Und wenn Trance "drüber" meinte, dann würde Beka den Teufel tun, links oder rechts zu fliegen, zumal noch Unterstützung von unerwarteter Seite kam, als Tyr ernst hinzufügte. "Wir wären damit auch aus dem Erfassungsbereich der rückwärtigen Sensoren des Kreuzers verschwunden." Damit war die Angelegenheit für Beka entschieden. "Andromeda, berechne Kurs über die Wolke. Minimaler Sicherheitsabstand." Rev Bem griff nach dem Wayismus-Symbol, das ihm an einem Lederriemen um den Hals baumelte und murmelte etwas, das wie 'hoffentlich war es es eine göttliche Eingebung' klang. Die Anzeigen auf seinem Display gefielen ihm überhaupt nicht. Die Strahlungswerte stiegen sprunghaft an, als die Andromeda das metaphorische Kielwasser der Nietzscheaner verließ und den neuen Kurs einschlug.  
  
***  
  
Rommie und Frank  
  
Frank Wagner starrte Rommie an, als ob sie gerade seine Demontage beschlossen und verkündet hätte. "Ich nehme an, das ist Ihr Ernst?" vergewisserte er sich und gab sich unmittelbar darauf selbst die Antwort. "Natürlich, sonst hätten Sie es nicht vorgeschlagen." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist zu... ungeheuerlich... warten Sie, ich versuche, Ihnen zu folgen." In einer Geste der Konzentration legte er beide Hände aneinander und rief die letzten Minuten ihres Gesprächs aus seinem Speicher ab. "Sie sagen, dass Captain Hunt und die Andromeda - Sie selbst - uns gar nicht gegen die Drago-Kazov helfen können, weil keine der Konfliktparteien Mitglied des Commonwealth sei. Sollten - theoretisch gesprochen - die Nietzscheaner bis zu ihrem Eintreffen hier die Mitgliedschaft beantragen, müssten Sie sogar ihnen als Ihrem Verbündeten beistehen." Rommie nickte. Die Zusammenfassung aus Franks Mund hörte sich noch ungeheuerlicher an als der Plan in ihrem Kopf gewesen war. "Im Gegenzug können wir Fabri nach den Statuten des Commonwealth nicht Mitglied werden, aber wenn wir uns auf unseren Status als Sondereigentum berufen, dann sind wir bürokratisch gesehen Teil des Commonwealths und dann können Sie und Captain Hunt uns vor den Nietzscheanern schützen? Wissen Sie, was Sie da verlangen?"  
  
Den jungen Mann hielt es nicht mehr auf dem engen Sitz in der Passagierkabine. "Sie verlangen, dass wir alles über Bord werfen, worauf wir jahrelang hingearbeitet haben. Alles! Der ganze Plan, uns aus den gierigen Fängen der Nietzscheanern zu befreien und endlich, endlich ein ungestörtes Leben führen zu können... eine Gesellschaft Gleichberechtigter zu sein und uns dem Handwerk und den Künsten widmen zu können, unsere Bevölkerung zu vergrößern...!" Frank legte die Hände an seine Schläfen und stieß gequält aus. "Rommie, ich dachte, Sie wären auf unserer Seite... wie können Sie so etwas von uns verlangen? Wie können Sie so etwas überhaupt denken?" "Es ist die einzige Chance, die Sie haben. Wenn Sie sich ohne unsere Hilfe mit den Drago-Kazov anlegen, wird es hier bald keine schönen Künste mehr geben, sondern einen Friedhof aus Androidenteilen." Rommie fiel es nicht leicht, noch einen draufzusetzen.  
  
"Lieber tot als Sklaven Ihres Commonwealth!" erwiderte Frank.  
  
"Sie wären keine Sklaven, Frank, und das wissen Sie genau. Wenn Faber erst einmal die Krise überstanden hat, dann können wir über den Status Ihres Planeten, Ihrer Zivilisation verhandeln. Glauben Sie mir, das Commonwealth, das Ihre Vorgänger kannten, existiert nicht mehr. Wir bauen ein neues, besseres Commonwealth zum Wohle aller. Bringen Sie Dylan auf Ihre Seite, und ich verspreche Ihnen, er wird alles tun, um Ihnen zu helfen." Rommie legte viel Wärme in ihre Worte. "Sie mögen ihn sehr, nicht wahr?" Frank sah sie interessiert an, bereit, den Ärger für einen Moment zu vergessen. "Welcher Natur ist Ihre Beziehung zu ihm?" Er hatte die Szene aus dem Überwachungsvideo klar vor seiner inneren Linse, die Art und Weise, wie Rommie ihre Hand auf Dylans Arm gelegt hatte. Im Nachhinein kam sich Frank wie ein Eindringling vor - hatte nicht er erst vor kurzem erklärt, dass die Fabri stolz auf die Wahrung ihrer Privatsphäre seien?  
  
"Dylan ist mein Captain, und ich bin sein Schiff. Ich werde alles für ihn tun, solange er bei mir ist." Rommie wählte ihre Worte so, dass Raum für Interpretationen blieb.  
  
"Sie vertrauen ihm?" setzte Frank nach.  
  
"Mehr als mir selbst manchmal," seufzte sie. "Hoffentlich ist ihm nichts passiert. Ohne ihn..." Den Rest des Satzes ließ sie ungesagt.  
  
In Frank arbeitete es. "Rommie, wenn Sie ihm vertrauen... dann werde auch ich es versuchen. Allerdings hat Ihr Plan zwei Haken - wir wissen nicht, ob die Andromeda Ihren Hilferuf gehört hat und schnell genug hier sein kann. Außerdem wir wissen nicht, wo Captain Hunt ist und zudem ist er in den Händen von Entführern." Logik gewann wieder die Oberhand. "Ich werde versuchen, Carpenter zu erreichen und ihn von Ihrer... Idee zu überzeugen. Allerdings wäre das einfacher, wenn wir mehr zu bieten hätten als nur das Vertrauen, das Sie in Captain Hunt setzen." Entschlossen stand er auf. "Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich, ich werde vom Cockpit aus mit Carpenter verhandeln."  
  
Rommie schenkte ihm zaghaft eines ihrer seltenen Lächeln. "Danke, Frank."  
  
"Danken Sie nicht mir, sondern Ihrem Captain Hunt, wenn alles vorbei ist und wir noch leben - auf die eine oder andere Weise."  
  
Frank verschwand für lange Zeit im Cockpit.  
  
***  
  
Angeklagt  
  
  
  
Dylan Hunt fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über seine rechte Wange und spürte die beginnende Kruste über seiner Platzwunde. Wie versprochen, hatte Weber Wasser und saubere Tücher bringen lassen. Dylan hatte das Wasser in erster Linie dazu benutzt, seinen Durst zu stillen und mit dem Rest hatte er versucht, sein Gesicht zu säubern und sich vom gröbsten Schmutz zu befreien. Wieder war er dazu verdammt, allein mit sich und seinen Gedanken zu sein. Die Geschichte hier erinnerte ihn sehr an Mobius. Dort hatte man ihn vor einiger Zeit ebenfalls entführt, befragt und gequält, alles für ein Verbrechen, das er in den Augen der Nachfahren der Bewohner des Planeten Möbius an ihren Ahnen bei seinem ersten Besuch über 300 Jahre zuvor begangen haben sollte. Solche verspäteten Ahndungsversuche hatten in der Regel einen Nachteil - sie fußten mehr auf Mysthik als auf handfesten Nachweisen und das, was an Beweismaterial vorhanden war, war bereits von den betreibenden Kräften hinter den Kulissen so verändert worden, dass das Objekt der Ahndungsversuche von vornherein keine Aussichten auf faire Be- oder Verhandlung hatte. Warum sollte sich das, was man hier auf Faber mit ihm vorhatte, in irgendeiner Form von früheren Vorkommnissen unterscheiden? Irgendwann döste er kurz ein, mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, und träumte sofort von den Magog und ihren dumpfen Gesängen, mit denen sie sein Schiff gestürmt hatten, das rhythmische Trommeln ihrer Klauenhände in den Gängen der Andromeda, dieser unheilvolle Marsch des Todes. Die Magog waren der eigentliche Feind Dylans und dessen, woran er glaubte. Dieser sogenannte Prozess war nur eine Farce, aber irgendwo tief in seinem Inneren spürte er, dass es eine Chance für diesen Planeten gab, Teil der letzten Verteidigungslinie zu werden, die die gleichen Ideale wie Dylan für die richtigen hielt. Er durfte bis zuletzt nicht den Glauben an ein gutes Ende aufgeben, weil er nichts anderes hatte, an das er glauben konnte. Unabhängig davon, wie ungerecht dieser Prozess sein mochte, Dylan musste durch sein Verhalten, seine Argumentation den Androiden den richtigen Weg zeigen. Im Grunde eine unmögliche Aufgabe, wie er sich eingestehen musste. Dylan fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht und massierte mit den Daumen seine Schläfen. Die Stunden zogen zäh an ihm vorbei und der Regen draußen wurde stärker. Die Sorge um Rommie und den Rest seiner Crew wurde intensiver, je mehr Zeit verging und die Angst um sein eigenes Schicksal trat in den Hintergrund. Er hatte sich nichts vorzuwerfen. In den langen Stunden des Wartens versuchte Dylan immer wieder, mit Rommie in Verbindung zu treten, aber jeder Versuch war fehlgeschlagen. Dann endlich wurde die Tür zu seinem Raum aufgeschlossen und diesmal handelte es sich nicht um einen Höflichkeitsbesuch von Weber, sondern eine ganze Abordnung betrat den Raum. Weber war nur einer von den 4 Männern, die von 3 Frauen begleitet wurden. Alle trugen Handfeuerwaffen.  
  
"Es ist soweit. Kommen Sie mit." Weber wirkte unnahbar, als er mit der Waffe auf Dylan zeigte und ihm bedeutete, aufzustehen und den Raum zu verlassen.  
  
Steif erhob sich Dylan. Die Abordnung umringte ihn sofort und eskortierte ihn aus dem Raum hinaus, durch das benachbarte Zimmer hindurch, aus dem Dylan gelegentlich Stimmengemurmel gehört hatte, und in dem ein Haufen Stühle und Tische standen. Ein Privathaus war das jedenfalls nicht, auch wenn es auf den ersten Blick so gewirkt hatte. Von dem Korridor, auf den sie schließlich gelangten, zweigten viele Türen ab, die alle gleich aussahen und durchnummeriert waren. Dylan versuchte, die Orientierung zu behalten, als der Trupp mehrmals abbog und die Gänge einander wie Zwillinge ähnelten, nur durch künstliche Beleuchtung erhellt. Weber führte die Gruppe auf eine sehr massive Tür am Ende des letzten Korridors zu, die mit gelben Warnschildern geradezu gepflastert war. Dylan konnte nicht lesen, was auf den Schildern stand, aber die schwarzen Totenkopfsymbole waren nicht einmal hier und jetzt misszuverstehen. Wieder ein Stück menschliches Erbe, das die Zeit überdauert hatte.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich automatisch, als der Trupp in ihre Nähe kam. Dahinter gab es keine Gänge mehr, sondern Dylan befand sich, nachdem er die Tür durchquert hatte, in einer natürlichen Höhle, die taghell erleuchtet war. An allen Seiten zweigten weitere Gänge und Türen ab, ähnlich der, durch die er gekommen war. Zweifelsohne war das hier eine Art Vorraum für ein weitverästeltes System weiterer Höhlen. Dumpfes Wummern, das bis in seinen Bauch hinein vibrierte, bildete gemeinsam mit einem für Menschenohren unangenehmen grellen Sirren die Geräuschkulisse. Im Gegensatz dazu kam von den vielen Androiden, die sich hier versammelt hatten, nicht ein Laut, als diese die Köpfe drehten, um ihn anzustarren. Seine Begleiter und Begleiterinnen bahnten sich einen Weg durch die Menge zu einem erhöht stehenden Tisch, hinter dem bereits zwei Personen saßen. Dylan prägte sich so viele Einzelheiten wie möglich ein, während er durch die schmale Gasse hindurch geführt wurde. Er schätzte die Zahl der Anwesenden auf wenigstens 200, seine Augen suchten die Schalteinheiten für die Beleuchtung, mögliche Verstecke, weitere Ein- und Ausgänge, Hindernisse. Als er vor dem Tisch stand, prägte er sich auch die Gesichter der beiden Personen ein, die ihm dort bereits gegenüberstanden. An der linken Seite stand eine Frau mittleren Alters in einem weiten Umhang, die er noch nicht gesehen hatte. Der Atem stockte ihm allerdings, als er den Mann erkannte, der in der Mitte des Tisches saß und ihn berechnend ansah.  
  
"Carpenter?"  
  
Vor Verblüffung zögerte Dylan einen Augenblick und wurde unsanft von einer Wache vorwärts geschubst. Der Schwung ließ ihn stolpern und erst unmittelbar vor dem Tisch zum Stehen kommen. Weber verließ die Eskorte und nahm seinen Platz rechts von Carpenter ein. Die restlichen Begleiter postierten sich im Halbkreis um Dylan herum, nach vorne begrenzt von der langen Seite des Tisches. "Wie...? Warum...?" Fieberhaft suche Dylan nach den Zusammenhängen. Dass Carpenter ihm die wahre Beschaffenheit von Fabers Bevölkerung vorenthalten hatten, um ein höheres Ziel - die Mitgliedschaft im Commonwealth - zu erreichen, konnte Hunt bis zu einem gewissen Grad nachvollziehen. Dass er ihn aber außerdem noch persönlich verraten hatte, um... ja, um was eigentlich zu befriedigen?... enttäuschte Dylan mehr als er für möglich gehalten hatte. Seine Miene wurde hart. Aus einer unmöglichen Aufgabe war eine unlösbare Aufgabe geworden.  
  
***  
  
Kehrtwendung  
  
Rommie wartete an Bord des Aufklärers auf Wagners Rückkehr aus dem Cockpit. Nach einiger Zeit spürten ihre Gleichgewichtssensoren, wie der Gleiter seine Fluglage änderte und nach einer riskanten Tellerwende den gleichen Weg zurück flog, den sie gerade hinter sich gebracht hatten. Die Geschwindkeit hatte sich beträchlich erhöht, wie Rommie aus der veränderten Tonlage der Maschinengeräusche schloss. Anscheinend war ihre Mission abgebrochen worden. Warum? Und warum wurde sie nicht informiert? Dylan, war etwas passiert? Ärgerlich sprang Rommie auf. Frank Wagner stürmte herein und ließ Rommie keine Chance zum Protestieren. "Carpenter wurde offenbar von den gleichen Extremisten entführt, die Captain Hunt in ihrer Gewalt haben. Der Zunftversammlung wurde ein Ultimatum gestellt, jegliche Suchaktionen einzustellen. Sie drohen mit der Demontage Carpenters und der Exekution von Hunt. Offenbar haben sich die Verbrecher in der alten Energiezentrale in den Höhlen unterhalb von Fabermajor verschanzt. Die Versammlung hat alle Aufklärer zurückgerufen." Frank stand Rommie gegenüber, die ihn immer noch grollend, aber weniger wütend als noch vor Augenblicken ansah. Sie konnte es nicht erklären, aber sie vertraute ihm. Er machte einen verwirrten Eindruck, und so ließ Rommie es geschehen, als Frank in einer hiflosen Geste ihre Hände ergriff, sie festhielt und leise weitersprach.  
  
"In weniger als 3 Stunden werden die Nietzscheaner hier sein. Rommie, ich brauche Ihre Hilfe. Das alles... wird zu groß für mich." Nach wenigen Momenten entzog Rommie ihm sanft ihre Hände. Obwohl ihr die Berührung nicht unangenehm war, erinnerte sie sie zu sehr an Gabriel und zu wenig an ihren Vorsatz, sich auf ihre Aufgaben als Kriegsschiff zurückzubesinnen. "Ich bin auf Ihrer Seite, Frank."  
  
***  
  
Dylan Hunt wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte, als die Richterin ihm die Anklagepunkte verlas, deren Schwerpunkt auf 'Versklavung einer Rasse fühlender Lebewesen' lag. Außerdem wurde die Menschheit, stellvertretend für alle organischen Rassen und hier vertreten durch Dylan Hunt, beschuldigt, ihren eigenen Untergang auf Faber herbeigeführt zu haben, demzufolge erhöhte sich die Anklage noch um den Punkt 'Mord bzw. Todschlag in besonders schwerwiegenden Fällen an der Generation von Androiden, die im Freiheitskampf gefallen waren'. 'Das ist verrückt', murmelte Dylan kaum hörber. Die Sache war so irrwitzig, dass er sie eigentlich gar nicht ernst nehmen konnte; was ihn allerdings beunruhigte, war die Tatsache, dass es die ihn umgebenden Androiden ernst meinten. "Angeklagter Dylan Hunt, äußern Sie sich zu den gegen Sie vorgebrachten Vorwürfen." Die Richterin oder wofür sie sich hielt, erteilte ihm offenbar das Wort. Ein Lichtstreif am Horizont? Nachdem er einen Moment lang erwägt hatte, sich komplett dem Trauerspiel zu verweigern und nur seinen Namen, Dienstgrad und High Guard Registrierungsnummer zu nennen, wie er es auf Möbius getan hatte, suchte Dylan Augenkontakt mit der Richterin. Er hatte zwar keine Vorstellung von dem, was man auf Fabri einen ordentlichen Prozess nannte, aber er würde jede Chance, das Wort zu ergreifen, benutzen. "Madam..." grüßte er sie, dann wanderte sein Blick über Carpenter und Weber. "Sirs..." Wäre dies ein Degenduell, hätte er soeben die Klingen seiner Gegner berührt und ihre Herausforderung angenommen. "In dem Rechtssystem, aus dem ich komme, und dem Ihres entsprechen sollte, denn Sie kennen kein anderes, ist es üblich, dass der Angeklagte einen unparteiischen Verteidiger zur Seite gestellt bekommt. Ich nehme an, Sie haben meinen... vergessen?" Dylan breitete die Arme aus, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, die von den Höhlenwänden echoten. Als er die Arme sinken ließ, erfasste ihn ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl. Er holte tief Luft, doch davon wurde es nicht besser. Dylan schob es auf die unzureichende Belüftung der Höhle, schließlich war er der einzige Sauerstoffatmer. Carpenter lehnte sich derweil gemütlich in seinem hohen Stuhl zurück. "Wir haben den Eindruck, Captain, Sie können sehr gut für sich selbst sprechen. Daher haben wir auf einen Verteidiger verzichtet. Abgesehen davon, hätten wir wohl Schwierigkeiten, unter den Anwesenden eine... geeignete Person zu finden." Vereinzeltes Gelächter hinter ihm bestätigte Dylan, dass es sich bei der Menge um Getreue Carpenters handeln musste. Von ihnen konnte er im Ernstfall keine Hilfe erwarten. 'Rev, ich könnte eines von Ihren Wundern des Universums brauchen', dachte Dylan. Er ließ sich von der Abfuhr nicht entmutigen und holte erneut Luft. Solange man ihn nicht vom Reden abhielt, würde er reden.  
  
***  
  
Rommie und Frank  
  
Das Zunftgebäude glich einem Ameisenhaufen; zwar einem hocheffizienten, aber immerhin einem Ameisenhaufen, dem die Ausräucherung drohte. Mitglieder der Bürgerwehr, der einzigen polizeiähnlichen Institution von Faber, hatten die Eingangshalle besetzt und alle Zugänge gesichert. Frank hatte sich ausweisen müssen und nur mit Drohungen durchgesetzt, dass Andromeda ihn in das sich im Ausnahmezustand befindliche Gebäude begleiten konnte, nachdem ihr Gleiter sie in unmittelbarer Nähe auf einer Parkfläche abgesetzt hatte. Auf ihrem Weg zum Herzen des Gebäudes, in dem der Krisenstab tagte, klopften einige derer, die ihnen entgegenkamen, Frank auf die Schulter und murmelten leise Dinge wie 'Es tut uns Leid' oder 'Wir werden das schon schaffen'. Rommie bekam den Eindruck, dass es sich bei Frank um mehr als nur den persönlichen Assisstenten von Carpenter handelte. Frank selbst sprach nicht viel, antwortete auf die Sympathiekundgebungen nur mit einem knappen Nicken und schien schließlich, bei Erreichen des Türes, hinter der der Krisenstab sich formiert hatte, vor Entschlossenheit zu strotzen. "Sie gehört zu mir", knurrte er den uniformierten Wächter an, der wortlos Platz machte und beide passieren ließ. Die Lagebesprechung fiel kurz aus. Die Sekretärin von Carpenter hatte eine aufgezeichnete Videonachricht erhalten, in der Carpenter zu sehen war, auf einem Stuhl sitzend, flankiert von 2 maskierten Männer mit Waffen, dazu die Drohung, ihn oder Hunt zu eliminieren, falls nicht unverzüglich die Suche eingestellt würde. Keine konkreten, weiteren Forderungen. Diese Meldung war 13 Minuten nach dem Zeitpunkt eingegangen, an dem Carpenter von den Überwachungsmonitoren im Zunftgebäude verschwunden war. "Keine Flugbewegungen in der fraglichen Zeit, die Nebengeräusche lassen auf Reaktoren schließen, die Trägerwelle enthielt einen hohen Anteil schädlicher Strahlung - sie können nur hier sein." Frank stand vor einem projizierten Stadtplan von Fabermajor. Mit jedem seiner Punkte wurde der Radius kleiner und der Ausschnitt vergrößerte sich, bis schließlich ein einsames gelbes Dreieck pulsierte. "Die alten Reaktoren unter der Stadt. Dort müsste Carpenter sein - und auch Hunt."  
  
"Besteht Gefahr für Dylan auf Grund des Strahlungsniveaus?" erkundigte sich Rommie.  
  
"Ja." In Wagner arbeitete es. Die Anwesenden - Zunftmitglieder wie Kommandierende der Bürgerwehr - hatten ihn ohne zu zögern als ihren Anführer anerkannt. Jemand murmelte, "Wir müssen verhandeln."  
  
"Frank, wir müssen ihn da rausholen," bat Rommie ihn eindringlich.  
  
"Ich weiß. Wir müssen versuchen, beide da herauszuholen. Kommandant, machen Sie eine Einheit abmarschbereit. Aufbruch in 5 Minuten. Ich werde dabeisein." "Was ist mit den Nietzscheanern?" Eine kleine, resolute Frau verstellte Frank den Weg zur Tür. "Sie werden jede Minute hier eintreffen, und der Plan, den unsere Versammlung geschlossen hat, wird wohl nicht funktionieren. Wagner, wir stehen ohne Verbündeten da. Wir müssen liefern." Sie sprach beschwörend auf Frank ein. "Wir können das... Problem mit Carpenter danach lösen." "Wir können nicht riskieren, dass Captain Hunt etwas zustösst, sonst haben wir außer den Problemen mit Carpenter und den Nietzscheanern auch noch das neue Commonwealth am Hals. Vergessen Sie nicht, die Andromeda ist ein Schiff der alten Heritage-Klasse. Ich persönlich möchte dieses Schiff lieber zu meinem Verbündeten," Frank sah Rommie über den Kopf der kleineren Frau, die sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatte, an, "als zu meinem Feind." Er zögerte einen Moment, dann legte er seine Hände auf die Schultern der Frau. "Mrs. Mason, Sie wissen als Ratsmitglied, was wir in Bezug auf die Lieferung für die Nietzscheaner besprochen haben. Ich ernenne Sie hiermit für heute zur Beauftragten für die Auslieferung unseres... Tributs," er wurde bitter, "an die Drago-Kazov."  
  
***  
  
"Sie beschuldigen den Alten Commonwealth und die Menschen Ihres Planeten, Generationen von Androiden vor Ihnen versklavt zu haben." Dylan marschierte ruhig die Länge des Richtertisches auf und ab, fixierte dabei immer abwechselnd einen anderen der drei Richter. Nebenbei testete er, wie weit ihn der Ring aus Wächtern zu der einen oder anderen Seite gehen ließ. "Das alte Commonwealth existiert nicht mehr, die Menschen Ihres Planeten auch nicht mehr. Wen wollen Sie zur Rechenschaft ziehen? Mich? Einen einzelnen Menschen, der das Pech hatte, die Lange Nacht zu überleben?" Es waren 15 normale Schritte von einem Ende des Tisches zum anderen. Den sechzehnten konnte er nicht vollenden, weil eine Wache ihm den Weg versperrte. Dylan drehte um und setzte seine Wanderung fort. "Durch den Betrug eines Nietzscheaners und dann des gesamten nietzscheanischen Volkes habe ich alles verloren, was mir lieb und teuer war. Mein Leben als Captain, mein Leben als Mensch, der ich war. Aber gehe ich deshalb hin und suche mir den nächstbesten Nietzscheaner, um ihn dafür verantwortlich zu machen? Nein! Im Gegenteil, ich habe sogar einen Nietzscheaner in meiner Crew." Gemurmel kam aus den Reihen der Zuschauer. Dylan spielte einen Trumpf. "Und warum, meinen Sie, ist das so? Weil ich als Mensch vergessen kann. Ich kann vergessen, was ein Volk mir angetan hat, wenn ich das Gute in dem sehe, der vor mir steht. Das ist Größe."  
  
"Das alles ist sehr nett... aber unerheblich für den heutigen Prozess," warf Tyburn überheblich ein.  
  
"Wenn Sie mir noch einen Augenblick gestatten, Madam Richterin, nur einen Augenblick." Dylan hatte seine Reise unterbrochen, doch statt gerade zu stehen, meinte er zu schwanken. Anscheinend wurde die Luft hier unten immer knapper. "Mein... Punkt wird gleich klar." Die schwarzen Augen der Richterin hielten Dylans Blick nicht stand; sie senkte den Kopf minimal und erlaubte ihm ungnädig, weiterzufahren. "... aber verschwenden Sie nicht unsere kostbare Zeit." "Sehen Sie, der Vorteil meines Volkes, der Menschen, und der aller organischen Lebewesen ist, dass wir die Summe unserer Erfahrungen sind. Die guten wie die schlechten Dinge, die wir erleben, prägen uns. Aber wir brechen unter ihrer Last nicht zusammen. Wir werden Individuen, die etwas können, das Ihnen als künstlicher Lebensform nicht möglich ist: wir vergessen..."  
  
"Das sagten Sie bereits," erinnerte ihn Carpenter süffisant. Wie hatte Dylan diesen Mann so falsch einschätzen können?  
  
"Sie als Androiden," das Gemurmel der Menge wurde lauter, einzelne Protestrufe erklangen, "vergessen nichts, außer wir blockieren Ihre Gedächtnisfiles mechanisch oder per Programmierung. Sie werfen uns vor, Sie nicht als gleichwertige Geschöpfe anzusehen? Natürlich, und warum? Weil Sie es nicht sind." Über den sich erhebenden Tumult hinweg führte Dylan seine Argumentation weiter. "Sehen Sie sich doch an, alle wie Sie hier sind. Sie plagen sich seit Generationen mit Schuldgefühlen herum, die Sie an jede neue Generation weitergeben, weil vor 250 Jahren eine Fehlentscheidung Ihrer Vorgänger zur Auslöschung der Menschen dieses Planeten geführt hat. Sie konnten sich aus Ihren Schuldgefühlen heraus nicht einmal von den Namen oder den Berufen derer lösen, die Sie direkt oder indirekt dadurch ausgelöscht haben. Warum sonst erfinden Sie sich selbst immer wieder neu, Carpenter, und nummerieren Ihre Nachkommen?" Carpenter war nach Dylans Verbalattacke erregt aufgesprungen; ihm stand die Zornesröte im Gesicht. "Schweigen Sie!" brüllte er über den Lärm, den die ebenfalls erregte Zuschauermenge verursachte. Im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit und des Tumultes stand Dylan seelenruhig und wartete, bis sich der Trubel gelegt hatte. "Sie können mich vielleicht mundtot machen oder richtig töten, Carpenter. Aber Sie können nicht leugnen, dass Ihre Spezies die Symbiose, den Input, von uns organischen Lebewesen braucht. Und wenn Ihnen das klar ist, dann können wir uns vielleicht endlich darüber unterhalten, wie unsere künftige Zusammenarbeit aussehen könnte. Zeigen Sie Größe und helfen Sie mir, das Neue Commonwealth nicht auf den gleichen Fehlern des Alten aufzubauen. Wir werden gemeinsam einen Platz für Sie alle finden. Und vielleicht wird es dann irgendwann einen Robert oder Michael Carpenter geben statt einer Nummer Elf." Obwohl er die Wirkung seiner Worte sichtlich genoss, blieb Dylan auf der Hut, als das Stimmengewirr um ihn herum lauter und lauter wurde. In seinen Ohren pulsierte es. Eine leichte Schwindelattacke erfasst ihn. Er hatte hoch gepokert, und nun lagen alle seine Karten auf dem Tisch. Hoffentlich ging ihm nicht die Puste aus...  
  
***  
  
"Das war knapp", kommentierte Rev Bem, als die Andromeda einen Randausläufer des Sturms nahezu streifte in ihrem Bemühen, den Nietzscheanern Zeit abzunehmen und wenn möglich vor ihnen anzukommen. Die Erschütterungen ließen allmählich nach. "Abschirmungsfelder bei 26 Prozent." Harper steckte seinen Kopf durch den Wartungsschacht. "Können wir nicht ein bisschen ruhiger fliegen? Noch so eine Entladung in den Plasmaleitungen, und Tyr kann die Raketen von Hand werfen. Die Systeme halten das nicht aus!" beschwerte er sich.  
  
"Wir sind raus!" jubelte Trance. "Ich hatte Recht!"  
  
"Geschätzte Ankunftszeit?" Beka war die Anstrengung der letzten Stunden anzusehen, ihre blonden Haare hingen ihr strähnig ins Gesicht.  
  
"15 Minuten, 36 Sekunden," kam Andromedas prompte Auskunft.  
  
"Und die Nietzscheaner?"  
  
"Scanne Resonanz und passive Sensoren... der Kreuzer ist vor 25 Minuten und 4 Sekunden in den Orbit von Faber eingeschwenkt. Wir haben 31 Minuten und 5 Sekunden wettgemacht." "Verdammt!" Beka schlug in bester Tyrmanier mit der Faust auf ihre Station. "Schnell, aber nicht schnell genug... Andromeda, können wir es mit dem Kreuzer aufnehmen?"  
  
"Bestätigung. Alle Systeme einsatzfähig."  
  
"Beibehaltung Tarnmodus. Ausschließlich passive Sensoren, Ausnahme: Andromeda, versuche, Funkverbindung zu Dylan oder zu... dir aufzubauen."  
  
***  
  
Kehrtwendungen II  
  
Der Mob aus erregten Androiden schob sich näher und drängte den Halbkreis aus Bewachern zusammen. Dylan fand sich mit dem Rücken am Podium wieder. Lynchjustiz, durchzuckte es ihn. Hoch gepokert und doch verloren? Er sah sich nach einem Fluchtweg um, als er Rommies Stimme knisternd in seinem Kopf hörte. 'Dylan? Hörst du mich?' Dylan aktivierte die Sprechfunktion seines KommImplantats, indem er seine Finger an die Stelle seines Halses legte, an der das Implantat saß. "Rommie. Endlich. Ich bin in... Schwierigkeiten." Wie gut tat es, Rommies Stimme zu hören. Dylan wusste, sie würde trotz dem Lärms um ihn herum auch sein Flüstern hören.  
  
'Verstanden. Wir sind gleich da. In 30 Sekunden wird das Licht ausgehen. Such Deckung. Mach die Augen zu. Bestätigung.'  
  
"Verstanden." Wie sollte er 30 Sekunden umringt von aufgebrachten Androiden überstehen?  
  
Carpenter kam ihm ungewollt zur Hilfe, indem er einen Schuss aus seiner Handwaffe abgab. Die Energieentladung zog die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden in der Höhle auf sich.  
  
"Ruhe", brüllte Carpenter. "Beruhigt Euch, Freunde."  
  
Als sich der Ring um ihn lockerte, warf Dylan einen Blick über seine Schulter zurück auf Carpenter.  
  
"Da haben Sie Ihre Antwort auf Ihr Angebot, Captain. Ich würde sagen, das war ein klares Nein."  
  
'Jetzt, Dylan!' hörte er Rommies Warnung.  
  
Um ihn herum brach die Hölle los, als aus allen Seitenschächten dunkel gekleidete Gestalten in die Höhle quollen. Die Beleuchtung fiel aus, dafür flogen Blendgranaten, die die Okularsensoren der Androiden verwirren sollten. Dylan hechtete auf das Podium, suchte unter dem Richtertisch Schutz und verbarg seinen Kopf zwischen den Armen. Das Schwindelgefühl verstärkte sich und er begann zu keuchen. Dazu brachten ihn die 'Heuler', mit denen zusätzlich das Hörvermögen der Androiden attackiert wurde, beinahe um den Verstand. Als der erste Attacke mit Blendgranaten und Heulern vorüber schien, setzte das Fauchen von Ergwaffen ein. Carpenter... er musste Carpenter erwischen. Er war die Schlüsselperson. Vorsichtig hob Hunt den Kopf, orientierte sich. Die Höhle wurde von einer blauen Notbeleuchtung notdürftig erhellt. Die Entladungen der Ergwaffen zischten hin und her, prallten in einem Funkenregen von den Wänden oder brannten sich in Androidenkörper, die bewegungslos zu Boden fielen. Es roch verbrannt. Dylan robbte unter dem Tisch hindurch und stürzte sich mit einem weiteren Hechtsprung auf Carpenter, ohne auf seine eigene Sicherheit zu achten.  
  
***  
  
Die Erleichterung, Dylans Stimme zu hören, wich schnell der Konzentration auf die bevorstehende Aktion. Rommie justierte den Output ihrer Lanze auf ein Energieniveau, das die Androiden nur gefechtsunfähig machte, sie jedoch nicht dauerhaft schädigte oder gar tötete. "Es geht los. 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1." Nach Ende von Franks Countdown erfolgte der Angriff der Bürgerwehreinheit, die sich unbemerkt vom Einstieg in das unterirdische Energiezentrum bis an die Höhle herangearbeitet hatte. Rommie sandte Dylan ihre Warnung, dann stürmte sie hinter Frank und seinen Männern her, ihre Lanze feuerbereit. Ihre optischen und akustischen Sensoren waren durch einen Helm geschützt. Sie hatte nicht vor, sich ernsthaft an dem Gefecht zu beteiligen, ihre Sorge galt Dylan. Rommie bewegte sich daher katzengleich durch das Getümmel und schoss nur, wenn ihr der Weg versperrt wurde. Wo war Dylan? Ein Schuss zuckte an ihr vorbei, versengte den Stoff ihres Anzugs, Rommie selbst passierte nichts. Als die Angriffsphase mit Blendgranaten und Heulern vorüber war, warf sie den Helm bei Seite, um wieder ungetrübte Sicht zu haben. Rommie unterlief eine Salve von Ergschüssen, die hoch über ihren Kopf gezielt waren und sprintete in die Mitte der Höhle. Sie musste einen besseren Überblick bekommen - das Podium bot sich dazu an. Sie rannte weiter, übersprang gefallene Androiden, kam einem Mann der Bürgerwehr zur Hilfe, indem sie zwei Angreifer bewegungsunfähig schoss und katapultierte sich - einer weiteren Ergsalve ausweichend - in einem Vorwärtssalto auf das Podium.  
  
***  
  
Ein zäher Ringkampf war zwischen Carpenter und Dylan entbrannt, in dem Dylan keine Chance hatte, obwohl er Carpenter mit seiner Attacke auf die Beine zu Fall gebracht hatte. Nach mehreren schweren Schlägen in die Magengrube sah es schlecht für Hunt aus, der keuchend und gegen ein plötzliches Gefühl der Übelkeit ankämpfend unter dem Androiden lag, der bereits zu einem weiteren, furchtbaren Schlag ausholte. Dylan kämpfte verzweifelt weiter, wissend, dass dieser Schlag ihn vermutlich kampfunfähig machen würde. Doch der Schlag kam nicht. Mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte Carpenter, und er fuhr herum. Leichter Rauch stieg von seinem Rücken auf. Dylan verrenkte sich fast in dem Bemühen, an seinem Widersacher vorbei sehen zu können. Rommie stand mit gezückter Lanze hinter Carpenter und hatte ihm eine Entladung verpasst. Dylan nutzte seine Chance und warf Carpenter ab. "Dylan!" rief Rommie und aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass sie ihm etwas zuwarf - eine Lanze. Ehe Carpenter sich von den Auswirkungen von Rommies Schuss erholt hatte, hielt Dylan ihm bereits die Lanze vors Gesicht. "Stopp," keuchte er und wischte sich mit der freien Hand die Schweißtropfen von der Stirn. "Rufen Sie Ihre Männer zurück!" "Captain Hunt, was tun Sie da?!" Frank Wagner tauchte neben Rommie auf und starrte entsetzt von seinem Zunftvorsteher zum High Guard Captain und zurück. "Was machen Sie mit Mr. Carpenter?! Und wo sind Ihre Entführer?" Dylan war am Ende seiner Kräfte. Er ging auf die Knie und japste. "Er..." Dylan wedelte ein wenig mit der Lanze, "er... ist mein Entführer. Fragen Sie... sie... da." Die Lanze zeigte zitternd auf die Richterin, die sich ebenfalls auf dem Podium ein Gerangel mit einem der dunkel uniformierten Befreier geliefert hatte. Ein Schlag hatte einen Teil ihrer Haut hinter dem Ohr weggerissen. Dort waren jetzt deutlich Teile ihres neuralen Netzes zu sehen. Das Kampfgetümmel um die Gruppe auf dem Podium verebbte langsam und schien sich durch die Höhle fortzusetzen. Die Geräusche wurden leiser, die Schüsse verstummten und die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit aller, die noch dazu in der Lage waren, richtete sich nach vorne. Rommie steckte vorübergehend ihre Lanze und half Dylan, sich auf den Fußboden zu setzen, der sich vor seinen Augen zu drehen schien. Dann hielt sie mit der Lanze Carpenter in Schach, während sie besorgt Dylan musterte. Strahlungsschäden, befürchtete sie. Er war schon zu lange hier unten. Die Richterin schien einzusehen, dass die Schlacht verloren war. "Carpenter hat seine eigene Entführung inszeniert." "Verräterin," zischte Carpenter. Seine Bewegungen waren seit dem Treffer aus Rommies Lanze langsam, wie bei einem Betrunkenen. Rommie hatte ihn nicht voll erwischt. "Doch nur, weil ich an deinen Plan geglaubt habe, Decimus! Du hast uns versichert, wir würden alle unsere Probleme loswerden, die Schuldgefühle und die Nietzscheaner, und Faber würde seine Unabhängigkeit wieder erlangen!" fuhr seine Komplizin ihn an. "Sieh dir an, wohin es uns gebracht hat." Anklagend zeigte sie auf den Boden der Höhle. Viele Androiden lagen dort, bewegungsunfähig, andere krochen desorientiert hilflos über den Boden; viele hatten durch überlastete Schaltkreise und weitere Fehlfunktionen irreparable Schäden erlitten. Jede Schlacht forderte ihre Opfer, auch wenn manches Schlachtfeld nicht vom Blut ihrer Opfer getränkt wurde.  
  
"Sei ruhig," versuchte Carpenter ihr zu befehlen. "Wir haben vielleicht diese Schlacht verloren, aber noch nicht den Krieg." Er grinste schief. Irgendeine Nervenbahn im Gesicht versagte. Es sah grotesk aus.  
  
Ein weiterer Schwindelanfall zwang Dylan, die Augen zu schließen. "Radioaktive Strahlung, Dylan", hörte er Rommie sagen. "Weiter hinten in den Höhlen sind die Reaktoren. Wir müssen dich schnellstens hier herausbringen." Er spürte ihre Finger an seinem Hals; sie tasteten nach seinem Puls. Er drückte kurz ihre Hand und murmelte, "Danke, Rommie." Alles in ihm sehnte sich nach einem Platz, an dem er keine Übelkeit und Schwindelgefühle mehr hatte, nach Ruhe, um das Erlebte verarbeiten zu können. Aber das Universum war nicht in der Laune, Dylan seinen sehnlichsten Wunsch zu erfüllen - noch nicht. Ein Knacken und Rauschen zeugte von der Aktivierung der allgemeinen KommEinheit in der Energiezentrale. "Carpenter, hier ist Flottenadmiral Cuchulain. Sie glauben wohl, Sie können mich zum Narren halten? Melden Sie sich, ich weiß, dass Sie in Ihrem Versteck unter der Stadt sind." Schrilles Pfeifen erfüllte die Luft. Dylan erfasste in dem Moment, dass es sich um Angriffsraketen handelte, als bereits die erste Detonation über ihren Köpfen erfolgte. Ein Schauer von Steinchen regnete von der Decke der Höhle; größere Brocken lösten sich an den Wänden und begruben eine Personen unter sich, die sich dort aufgehalten hatten. Staub erfüllte die Luft. Rommie hatte sich schützend über Dylan gestellt und die Steine, die ihn hätten treffen können, abgefangen. Außerdem hielt sie weiterhin Carpenter in Schach, der sich verzweifelt, aber immer noch wie in Zeitlupe, nach einer Waffe umsah. Frank Wagner sah mitgenommen aus - weniger von den Folgen des Raketeneinschlags als vielmehr von der Tatsache, dass der Mann, dem er viele Jahre hindurch als persönlicher Assistent gedient hatte, offenbar Hand in Hand mit den Unterdrückern seines Volkes zusammenarbeitete. Falls daran noch Zweifel bestanden hatten, wurden diese mit der nächsten Meldung Cuchulains ausgewischt. "Carpenter, Sie hatten uns die Androiden, die Crew der Andromeda sowie das Schiff Andromeda versprochen. Die Androiden haben wir geladen, aber was die weiteren Punkte angeht, so bin ich ein wenig... unzufrieden mit Ihnen. Keine Andromeda, und von der Crew auch nur ein Teil... Sie werden mich doch nicht für so dumm halten, Ihnen ein gebrochenes Versprechen nachzusehen?" War Dylan zunächst verwundert gewesen, Cuchulains Stimme zu hören, so kam er aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Carpenter in einem Boot mit den Nietzscheanern? Doch wundern konnte er sich später - falls es ein Später gab. Wichtig war jetzt, Zeit zum Denken und wenn möglich zum Handeln zu gewinnen. "Lassen Sie ihn antworten", zischte er Frank zu, den auch er ohne darüber nachzudenken als neuen Gesprächspartner auf Seiten der Fabri akzeptiert hatte. "Wir müssen Zeit gewinnen." Rommie sah Carpenter finster an und bedeutete ihm zu antworten. "Sprechen Sie mit Cuchulain, aber seien Sie sich dabei dieser Lanze bewusst." Vor seinen Augen erhöhte sie den Energieausstoß um etliche Stufen. Eine deutliche Warnung.  
  
"Hier spricht Carpenter." Seine Stimme klang schleppend.  
  
"Ah, der Wortbrüchige meldet sich persönlich zu Wort. Wobei, vielleicht sollte ich das 'persönlich' zurücknehmen - es trifft ja nicht wirklich zu." Eines musste man Cuchulain lassen - er schaffte es, jeden zu erniedrigen. Mit jedem Atemzug, den er machte, erhöhte er zwangsläufig die Anzahl seiner Feinde. Dylan kämpfte dagegen an, dass seine Gedanken sich zerfaserten. Er konnte es sich jetzt nicht leisten, noch mehr Schwäche zu zeigen. Wenigstens konnte er jetzt nachfühlen, wie es Harper ergangen war, als Dylan am Anfang ihrer Bekanntschaft Schutz in der Corona einer Sonne suchen musste, um einem unbekannten Angreifer auszuweichen und Harper unter Strahlenkrankheit gelitten hatte. Auf diese Erfahrung hätte Hunt jetzt gerne verzichtet. Es fühlte sich bescheiden an. Frank Wagner ließ Carpenter nicht einen Augenblick aus den Augen, als er zu Rommie und Captain Hunt hinüberging. Bis heute Morgen war er jemand gewesen, der politische Szenarien entworfen hatte, aber nie die Verantwortung dafür hatte tragen müssen. Diese Bürde fühlte er jetzt doppelt, nachdem ihm die volle Tragweite von Carpenters Betrug bewusst geworden war. Carpenter hatte nie beabsichtigt, dem Commonwealth beizutreten. Es war ihm darum gegangen, sich mit den Nietzscheanern gutzustellen und diese lächerliche Farce von einem Prozess zur Befriedigung seiner Rachegefühle an den Menschen durchziehen zu können. Warum hatte er nicht irgendwelche Signale gesehen? Weil es keine gegeben hatte, musste Frank sich eingestehen. Und selbst wenn zufällig die Andromeda über die Drago-Kazov gesiegt hätte, wäre Carpenter immer noch ein Held gewesen. Unglaublich. Das Ergebnis der Analyse der derzeitigen Situation gefiel Frank allerdings in keiner Weise. Die Andromeda war nicht da und die Drago-Kazov konnten sich ungestraft an Faber für die Fehler Carpenters rächen, indem sie Raketensalven auf den Planeten abschossen. Er musste diesem Wahnsinn ein Ende setzen. "Ich schicke Ihnen als Einstimmung auf das, was Sie noch erwartet, einen weiteren Gruß," höhnte Cuchulain. Wieder war das Sirren einer Rakete zu hören, die allerdings nicht direkt über ihnen einschlug, sondern ein Stück entfernt niederging und die nichts ahnende, unschuldige Bevölkerung in einem friedlichen Stadtteil Fabermajors wie der buchstäbliche Blitz aus heiterem Himmel traf. Rommie versteifte sich plötzlich und ihr Blick richtete sich nach innen. "Dylan, ich empfange eine Nachricht von mir. Andromeda ist hier." Wut in Kombination mit Hoffnung war eine hervorragende Energiequelle, stellte Dylan einmal mehr fest, als er merkte, wie beide Gefühle gemeinsam in ihm hochstiegen und seine Lebensgeister weckten.  
  
***  
  
"Andromeda, Beka - können Sie mich hören?" Dylans Stimme klang undeutlich, aber bestimmt. "Wenn Sie mich hören - eröffnen Sie noch nicht das Feuer auf den Kreuzer der Drago-Kazov! Verteidigen Sie sich, wenn Sie müssen, aber um Himmels Willen, greifen Sie nicht an. Beka, haben Sie das verstanden?" Es knisterte in der Leitung und die anwesenden Crewmitglieder glaubten, im Hintergrund Schreie sowie Poltern schwerer Gegenstände zu hören. "Andromeda, ich wiederhole: greifen Sie die Drago-Kazov nicht...", dann riss der Funkkontakt für mehrere Sekunden ab. "... auf meinen Befehl. Bitte bestätigen." "Dylan, wir hören Sie und werden das Feuer nicht eröffnen. Den Rest haben wir nicht verstanden. Sie befehlen - was?" "Abwarten, Beka. Schön Ihre Stimme zu hören."  
  
***  
  
Den Tumult, den dieser erneute Einschlag in der Höhle auslöste, nutzte Frank, um sich mit gezogener Waffe vor Carpenter zu stellen. "Frank, was hast du vor?" - "Wagner, was haben Sie vor?" Rommie und Dylan reagierten gleichzeitig. Aus Wagners Augen blitzten Zorn und Hass, als er seine Ergwaffe vor das Gesicht Carpenters hielt. "Es bringt nichts, wenn Sie mich ausschalten. Ich habe gewonnen!" höhnte nun auch Carpenter. Cuchulain und Wagner bezogen diesen Satz jeweils auf sich. Cuchulain antwortete mit dem Abschuss einer weiteren Rakete, unter deren Einschlag der Boden bebte. 'Wie viele solcher Einschläge mochte wohl diese Einrichtung aushalten, bevor der Reaktor Leck schlug?' sorgte sich Dylan im Hinterkopf. "Haben Sie nicht," zischte Wagner und justierte seine Waffe, bevor er sie Carpenter auf die Brust setzte und abdrückte. Carpenter zuckte nicht einmal, sondern kippte wortlos um. "Frank, warum hast du das getan?" Ungläubig und verletzt starrte Rommie Wagner an. Hatte sie sich dermaßen in ihm getäuscht? Bevor er antwortete, fror Frank die Leitung zu Cuchulain ein. "Ich habe ihn nicht erschossen, nur lahmgelegt. Du kennst du doch das Sprichwort, Rommie, 'Schande über dich, wenn du mich einmal reinlegst. Schande über mich, wenn du mich zum zweitenmal reinlegst'. Du solltest mich besser kennen, Rommie." Dann nickte er Dylan zu. "Captain Hunt, da der gewählte Vertreter dieses Planeten im Moment nicht entscheidungsfähig ist, trete ich als sein Assistent an diese Stelle." Er räusperte sich. Rommie musterte ihn aufmerksam. "Als Repräsentant meines.. Volkes erkenne ich offiziell die Statuten des Commonwealths an und beantrage daher für die gesamte Bevölkerung den Status als," er seufzte und deutete ein Lächeln an, "'Sondereigentum'. Wir, die Androiden von Faber, erbitten Ihren Schutz." Dylan neigte den Kopf ein wenig. Das Atmen fiel ihm angesichts des vielen Staubs immer schwerer und er stützte sich auf seine ausgefahrene Lanze. "Wofür es auch gut sein mag, Zunftvorsteher Wagner, Sie stehen unter dem Schutz des Commonwealth." Er streckte Wagner die Hand hin, in die dieser einschlug. "Und jetzt sprechen Sie mit Cuchulain. Er hört sich selbst gerne reden... sagen Sie ihm, Carpenter gibt es nicht mehr. Erzählen Sie ihm irgendwas, nur halten Sie ihn hin!" Die Hoffnung auf ein baldiges Ende setzte weitere Kraftreserven frei. Dylan hustete so gut wie möglich den Staub von der Lunge. "Mache ich. Wobei ich einen noch besseren Plan habe." Frank nickte und öffnete den Kanal zu Cuchulain wieder. "Flottenadmiral, wir sind gerne bereit, unser Angebot nachzubessern." Wagner trat an einen der wenigen nicht zerstörten Interfacezugänge. Rommie beobachtete ihn, wie er mit Cuchulain sprach und gleichzeitig in schneller Abfolge Informationen über das Interface versandte und empfing. "Frank... was tust du da?" fragte sie ihn, während Cuchulain ihnen wortreich ausmalte, was er alles mit Faber anstellen würde. "Ich habe den Androiden an Bord des Kreuzer den Befehl zur Selbstzerstörung gegeben. Es war... der Plan der Versammlung, dass die diesjährige Lieferung etwas ganz besonderes für die Übers sein sollte." Rommie starrte Frank schon wieder ungläubig an. War denn in dieser Geschichte irgendetwas jemals so, wie es aussah? "Du schickst deine eigenen Leute in den sicheren Tod, das weißt du. Sie werden Cuchulains Kreuzer schwere Schäden zufügen und er wird sie... auseinandernehmen, auch wenn er gegen die Andromeda dann nicht mehr ankommen kann." "Dafür haben wir sie konstruiert. Außerdem - ist es nicht auch 'Größe', solche Entscheidungen zu treffen? Außerdem rette ich damit Carpenters Ansehen in den Augen der Bevölkerung, Rommie. Es darf nicht sein, dass der Mann, mit dem ich so viele Jahre zusammen gearbeitet habe, als Verräter endet. Er war fehlgeleitet, wollte seine Rache verwirklichen - aber er wird uns zu dem verhelfen, was der Rest von uns wollte. Wir werden die Nietzscheaner los sein. Und wir werden keine Schuldgefühle mehr haben, denn der Fehler, der vor 250 Jahre passierte, wird durch den heutigen Tag ausgelöscht werden. Wir sind wieder im Commonwealth, Rommie."  
  
"Ich bin stolz auf dich," sagte die hübsche Androidin.  
  
***  
  
"Dylan, die Nietzscheaner haben die Waffen auf uns ausgerichtet. Was sollen wir tun?" Die Anspannung in Bekas Stimme war nicht zu überhören.  
  
"Richten Sie alles, was Sie haben, auf den Kreuzer. Noch nicht feuern."  
  
"Sagen Sie das den Nietzscheanern! Sie feuern auf uns!" schrie Beka. Durch sein Implantat konnte Dylan die Geräusche an Bord der Andromeda hören. Er öffnete den Mund und wollte den Befehl zum Erwidern des Feuerns geben, als...  
  
*** Cuchulains Rede endete abrupt. Über das KommLink waren Detonationen an Bord des Kreuzers zu hören. Für Sekunden brach die Verbindung ab, dann meldete sich Cuchulain erneut zu Wort. "Sie haben diese Schlacht gewonnen, Faber. Aber der Krieg wird an uns gehen."  
  
***  
  
"Cuchulain dreht ab," informierte Andromedas Stimme die Crew auf dem Schiff und die beiden Crewmitglieder auf dem Planeten. "Schwere Schäden im Innern des Kreuzers, aber sie werden es schon schaffen. Leider."  
  
***  
  
Dylan atmete geräuschvoll aus; es war ihm nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte. Die Anspannung wich der Erschöpfung und als sie endlich die Höhle verließen, musste er sich bei Rommie und Frank aufstützen, die ihn rechts und links untergehakt hatten. "In einer ruhigen Minute müssen wir nochmal durchgehen, wer jetzt welche Absichten hatte", hustete er. "Das war alles ein bisschen viel gerade."  
  
***  
  
Epilog  
  
Die ruhige Minute dehnte sich dann zu einer ruhigen Woche aus, in der Dylan sich auskurierte und mit Wagner über einen Sonderstatus für Faber verhandelte, mit dem beide Seiten leben konnten. Dylan hatte die Drago- Kazov wissen lassen, dass Faber unter dem Schutz des Neuen Commonwealth stand. Erste Verhandlungen mit denen neuen Commonwealth-Welten über die von den Androiden dringend benötigten Rohstoffe waren bereits geführt worden. Nach einem einstimmigen Beschluss der Zunftversammlung war die Persönlichkeit von Carpenter gelöscht und der Körper demontiert worden; offiziell war Carpenter bei der Aktion, die zu seiner Befreiung hätte führen sollen, getötet worden. Er blieb damit der umjubelte Held, der die Nietzscheaner überlistet hatte. Die besten Handwerker Fabers halfen in Scharen auf den Decks der Andromeda, die Schäden auszubessern. Die Crew konnte sich täglich von den Fortschritten der Reparaturarbeiten überzeugen - nur die Brücke durfte keiner betreten. Harper und Andromeda machten ein großes Geheimnis daraus. Selbst bei Dylan machten sie keine Ausnahme. Auch in Fabermajor musste nach dem Raketenangriff der Drago-Kazov, der viele Opfer gefordert hatte, einiges wieder aufgebaut werden. Rommie verbrachte so viel Zeit für möglich auf dem Planeten; sie war auch bei den Verhandlungen mit der Zunftversammlung dabei, die als neuer gewählter Vorsteher Frank Wagner anführte. Sie versuchte, das Vertrauen der Androiden in die Menschen wiederherzustellen, indem sie Vorträge hielt, Interviews gab und von ihren eigenen Erlebnissen berichtete. Frank Wagner war an ihrer Seite, wann immer es seine Zeit erlaubte. Die Nachwirkungen ihrer Nanobotinfektion waren vollkommen verschwunden. Dylan genoss die Zeit und vollendete seine Hütte auf Faber, abwechselnd begleitet von einem oder mehreren seiner Crewmitglieder. Als Beka ihm einige Stunden beim Dachdecken half und sie sich ausführlich über die Ereignisse, die zur Aufbringen der 5 Mio. Gulden geführt hatte, unterhielten, zwinkerte Dylan Beka an und meinte: "Ich hoffe, Sie legen die restlichen 100.000 Gulden zu einem guten Zinssatz an?" Beka errötete. Dylan setzte noch eins obendrauf. "Und machen Sie es sich nicht zur Gewohnheit, den Perseiden jedes Mal zu drohen. Zweimal hat's funktioniert, bei einem dritten Mal wäre ich mir da nicht so sicher." Sie hatten beide gelacht und die warme Herbstsonne genossen.  
  
Trance schließlich war die Ehre zu Teil geworden, Matthew höchstpersönlich in seinem neuen Gewächshaus einzupflanzen.  
  
***  
  
Draußen zog majestätisch der blaugrüne Planet seine Bahn. Dylan trank den nächsten Schluck Rotwein und betrachtete nachdenklich seine lädierten Hände.  
  
"...mir werden sie auch fehlen," beendete Rommie ihren Satz.  
  
Dylan ertappte sich dabei, dass er den Anfang des Satzes nicht mitbekommen hatte. Er improvisierte. "Und Frank? Wird er dir auch fehlen?" Der Schalk blitzte aus seinen Augen. Rommie erröten zu sehen, hatte Seltenheitswert...  
  
***  
  
THE END © Dennelayn 11/2002 


End file.
